Kagome's Eyes
by NavyBlueWings
Summary: When 11 year old Kagome lost her father, her world was shattered.Now four years later, she is still feeling the sting of the loss and doesn't see the need to trust people. But when A new family moves in and a particular boy litteraly catches a hold on her
1. Moving In

**_Chapter 1- Moving In_**

Mid summer was approaching the city of Tokyo. The leaves were still green on the trees, yet the kids were in their summer clothes playing football. Near the kids playing a game of pigskin, was a girl named Kagome. Kagome, who was babysitting three little kids, had lived in Tokyo all of her life.

Kagome had interesting features. She had black hair she had gotten from her mother. (Anyone got a good name for her; I'm so out of ideas!) Her smile seemed perfect; the doctor said she had some of the best teeth he had ever seen in their life. Though she wasn't the skinniest girl on the block, she was anything but ugly. Then there were her eyes.

Those eyes of her could make someone who was upset; feel a sudden sadness for the girl. They were a dark brown and sadder than the ocean. But they weren't always like that. They were once happy, but soon lost their joy when the closest thing in her life got torn away from her. Her father was the only true person she had ever opened up to, though he never minded hearing about her day or what was wrong. She knew that he would never tell her secrets, which made their friendship so strong.

But sadly, her dad died. Since she was only eleven, she was heartbroken. She never talked to her friends about the accident or how he died, since the heartache was too horrible to bear. Lucky for her, Rin and Sango, her best friends, understood the closeness to her father and never pressed the subject. She was eternally grateful for that.

Since then, her heart had been clouded with sadness and colder than stone, trying to ease her pain. A while after the death, her heart almost became clear again, but she always appeared to force a smile onto her face. Truly, she was afraid of being hurt again like she was when she lost her father. Her friends seemed to understand what had happened with her father, since the obituaries held all the information about his death. None brought up that article to Kagome; they knew she had already read it.

Kagome wasn't cold to her mother, and tried to keep closely to her. She kept her happy by keeping up her grades and visiting her grandfather's grave, who she had lost when she was very little. Since she never truly remembered her grandfather, she couldn't feel the emotion that filled her heart when she glanced at her father's grave, which was next to her grandfather's. Memories of the two were caught on tape and in photographs, and Kagome spent many nights watching films of her family when they were whole.

Kagome never spoke her grandfather's name around her mother. Her mother had never gotten over her father's death. Cancer took the remaining sand in his hour glass, slowly selling his grains to the grim reaper. He was gone in a blink of an eye, and now eleven years had passed since his demise.

Kagome's eyes now watched the three kids that she was babysitting, seeing the oldest running around with her arms in the air. The middle child only seemed to sigh as she chased after her, though the third kid was into the game completely. Suddenly, she saw the chased child stop and point something out, which made the other two look as well. A look of fright fell on the youngest face as he ran from the other two and straight to Kagome. Without warning, he jumped onto Kagome, making Kagome fall back on the step she was sitting on.

"Shippo, what are you doing!" Kagome asked, slowly sitting up and placing Shippo on her lap.

"God Shippo, you are such a baby." The middle girl said.

"Now Karan…" Kagome warned, though she let the threat stay in the air unfinished. Karan was an 8 year old kid who seemed to know everything, or to herself she did. Her big brown eyes were filled with destructiveness, yet her red hair made her look innocent when people first met her. Kagome preferred to watch the others alone because Karan held no respect for anyone other than herself. It took at least three times of asking and two threats till Karan listened to Kagome.

"Shippo is not a baby Karan. Just because you're older, doesn't mean that you are better than him. You are so mean." The oldest child said. Hitomi was about 11, and was Kagome's favorite child. It was mainly because she was a lot like Kagome and Kagome felt like she was an older sister for Hitomi, which was exactly what Hitomi thought. Hitomi had black hair, which made people wonder if Kagome and Hitomi were related when they noticed they both also had brown eyes. The only difference between the two girls' eyes was the fact that Hitomi held such innocence and naivety, where as Kagome only had knowledge and loneliness.

"What happened?" Kagome finally asked, making the boy on her lap look up at her with soft green eyes. Shippo was the youngest of the three children, and seemed to have the cheeriest smile around. His fluffy red hair blew through the air as he pulled it from his face, smiling a toothy grin at Kagome. His fluffy tail swished when he saw the worried look on her face. Shippo was about 7 and was very shy at first. When Kagome had first met Shippo, the younger boy got scared and clung to Hitomi until convinced that Kagome was nice. By the end of the first night, Shippo was attached to Kagome.

"I saw it!" Shippo said meekly. Kagome's eyebrow arched in confusion.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well Hitomi, Karan and I were playing that game in the front yard, and then we heard this big noise. We all stopped to see what it was and then I saw this massive demon coming straight down the street. I got scared and that's why I ran into you." Shippo explained, watching Karan roll her eyes.

"It wasn't that big, and it was just a truck." She said, annoyance written on her face.

"Well maybe not to you Karan, but you're older and have seen trucks like that in the movies before. Besides, how many of those have you seen in this neighborhood?" Kagome asked.

"None, but that doesn't mean that Shippo has to get all freaked out like a sacred fox and run to you." Karan liked to use the word fox when making fun of her adopted brother. Each child was not related, each losing their parents when they were younger. Their adopted mother took all three in as her own children. Kagome easily picked up the young kistune in her arms, slowly walking towards the edge of the lawn.

"Karan, stop picking on your brother. Now which way did the truck go?" Kagome asked.

"At those old people's house, you know the ones. I broke their window last month with my baseball and you ratted me out to my mom."

"It's not my fault that I told you three times to put the bat down and you didn't listen. Maybe next time you will go into your backyard like I said before." She replied, watching the girl scowl at her before sulking off into the backyard. Kagome only sighed before walking onto the side of the street, looking the road. She knew of the house that she was describing, and she slowly peered over to the yellow house.

Outside in the yard was the truck that the children mentioned. She blinked when she realized that it was a moving truck, which slowly filled her mind with thoughts. She shook her head when she heard Shippo's gasp.

"That's the demon that I saw from earlier! It's going to eat everyone in that house." He said, making Kagome smile lightly.

"No Shippo that is not a monster. As Karan said before it is just a truck. It's called a moving truck, and it helps people move from one house to another. It keeps all of the family's possessions safe from getting broken. "Kagome explained to the fox.

"But then why do those people keep getting swallowed by it?" Shippo asked, pointing to the back of the truck.

"Those are called movers, and they help unload and load the possessions into the truck for transportation." Hitomi replied, appearing beside Kagome.

"That's right; they are just hired by the family to help them out." Kagome replied. Shippo gazed in wonder before pointing to a young boy on the lawn.

"Is he a mover too?" Shippo asked. Kagome looked up from Shippo to see a boy about her age sitting on the grass with a football. He was smirking at another boy, throwing the ball up to the second boy.

"Um no, I think he's moving in there." Kagome said slowly before placing the child on the ground. "Hitomi, why don't you take your brother into the backyard with Karan and play a game? I'm going to talk to the new neighbors Oka?"

"Sure thing Kagome, but you can't stay too long or else Karan might try to take control." Hitomi warned before grabbing her brother's hand and leading him into the backyard. Kagome watched the two kids for a moment before letting her gaze travel to the entire yard. She slowly let her gaze settle on the grave yard behind the fence, silently saying a pray for her demised relatives.

"Oka, this is not the time to dwell on the past. Especially when we have new neighbors coming into the neighborhood." Kagome said to herself, looking back at the house. But to her surprise, both boys were gone and the only people left were the movers. Kagome blinked slightly before sighing. "And of course I miss the new neighbors."

"Well I wouldn't say that exactly." A slightly older woman replied, causing Kagome to jump in surprise. She looked up at the women, who now seemed to be containing a giggle. "Sorry to scare you, but I saw you looking over at my house and I decided to come say hello. Is this your house?"

"Um no, I'm just babysitting. But I do live in the neighborhood, right down the street from you. Hi, I'm Kagome."

"Well hello Kagome, my name is Izayoi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Izayoi was a tall black haired woman with warming purple eyes. She wore a light shade of pink lipstick that seemed to brighten her delicate smile as she extended a small hand. Kagome took it and shook gently before pulling away.

"It's nice to see some new people in the neighborhood; most people have been here for as long as I can remember."

"Have you lived here long?" Izayoi asked.

"All of my life actually. You could say I know this neighborhood a little better than most real estates." Kagome said humbly.

"That's wonderful, maybe you could show one of my sons around! He's probably about the same age as you, and he always has a hard time settling into a new home. My older son never has a problem getting used to a new place, but the younger one is always so uncomfortable with change. We've only moved two times, but it takes him some time to get used to the people in the neighborhood." Izayoi replied.

"Is he shy or something?" Kagome asked, making Izayoi laugh.

"Oh no, nothing like that. Most of the people from our old neighborhoods were too old for him to do anything with."

"Well you won't have to worry about that here; we have a large variety of kids here. There is a couple more my age, and I could introduce them to him if he wanted. I'll come around tomorrow if you want."

"Oh I'm sure that he would enjoy hanging out with a cutie like you." Kagome blushed slightly at the blunt compliment, making Izayoi smile. "I always forget how easy it is to embarrass someone now days."

"It's Oka, it was just unsuspected." Kagome admitted.

"I feel bad for leaving such a nice conversation, but I know that if I leave Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru alone for too long they will end up breaking something in the house, or in each other. Goodbye." Kagome waved her goodbye as Izayoi walked back over to the house, leaving a strange feeling of confusion left in Kagome's stomach.

"Well that was interesting." Kagome muttered to herself, though she dropped her voice before she left her thoughts run wild. _I wonder what her son is like. I don't even know his name, how am I supposed to introduce him to people if I don't know his name! Wait, she said something like Inu…oh I can't believe I forgot already. Well he does have another brother named Sesshoumaru, but who else does he know? Does he even know anyone on this street? I doubt it, unless he knew them from something else. That could be possible; there are other boys on the street. _

"Kagome, come quick!" Kagome sighed at Shippo's distressed call and slowly made her way towards the backyard. _I wonder what happened to the other couple that was living there. I mean, I know I haven't seen them in a while, but wouldn't they have said goodbye if they were going somewhere? They always seemed to like me, I'm sure they would have told me. I guess I'm just going to have to just talk to Ayame when she gets home from work._

"Stop being so rude!" Kagome mentally groaned when she heard loud screaming coming from the two older children.

"I can be rude if I want to, and you can't tell me not to be." Karan replied to her sister's command.

"They won't stop fighting and I've tried everything." Shippo said in misery. Kagome only sighed and crossed her arms.

"Oka you two, knock it off or both of you are going to bed right now!" Both looked over at her in shock.

"But it's barely dark yet, we can't go to bed!" Karan said.

"Well then I suggest you two stop and get into the house so that I can make dinner." Kagome said. Both kid glared at each other before stomping into the house. Kagome smiled before picking Shippo up, walking towards the dimly lit house. She slowly kicked her shoes off before walking into the kitchen. The two bickering children from before now sat at the table, eagerly awaiting their dinner. Kagome set Shippo down in front of the table before she walked over to the shelves.

"You kids oka with spaghetti?" She asked, all three nodding their heads. As she slowly filled the pan with water, Hitomi's curiosity got the better of her.

"Well how are the new neighbors?" She asked. Kagome paused for a moment before she remembered Izayoi.

"I've only met one of the family members, but she seemed very nice. She wants me to introduce her son to the people in the neighborhood." She now dumped the spaghetti into the pan before continuing. "I'm sure that he's nice too. That means that when I bring him here, you all must be on your best behavior."

"Well what about his father?" Hitomi asked.

"Izayoi didn't say anything about a farther or husband, so I'm not really sure. I guess we'll have to find out later on when we meet her son." And with that, Kagome focused on their dinner.

**And that is the beginning of a new story! I know that I have my other story still out now, but I'm happy to say I already have this entire story written out. It will have 26 chapters and will be around 208 pgs long, so you're all in for a ride! I'm hoping this is a hit, since I worked really hard to write it. I'm telling you all now, there will be a slight change of character in the following people:**

**Kikyo (Going to be as little more….open with herself than she would be in the story. Also, she's NOT dead!)**

**Kagura (She'll still be very sarcastic and will start fights like in the series, but she might act a little more modern girl than 500 years ago girl. You have to understand I had to modernize the characters too.)**

**Sesshoumaru (Not that much, but he won't try to kill Inuyasha every time he sees him. But yea, they will get into little verbal fights and stuff like in the normal series.) **

**As for demons and stuff like that, everything stands. Inuyasha is a half demon, and Sesshy is a full. All the others that are demons in the story are demons too. Now that I have gotten that done, you must also understand that this will NOT NOT NOT interfere with my other story, though I will be upset if I don't get any reviews for this story! Well this is the beginning, hope you like it! **

**Chapter 2- I don't even know his name**


	2. I Dont Even Know his Name

_**Chapter 2-I don't Even Know his Name**_

"And so the princess kissed the knight, and they lived happily ever after." Kagome slowly closed the book that she was reading and glanced over at Shipp and Hitomi, who were now fast asleep. She could only smile as she flipped the book over to the cover, glancing at the happy scenery on it. A princess seemed to smile out at her, her golden locks tightly tied into a braid. Kagome sighed before slowly standing up from Shippo's bed, dropping the fairy tale onto the bookshelf before walking out.

"To live as a princess…" Kagome muttered to herself before slowly walking down the stairs of the house. The children were now all tucked into bed, though it took some persuasion and a promised pack of gum the next time she saw them. She doubted they would remember, but it sounded like a fair deal to them at the time. Once the deal was made, the kids brushed their teeth, jumped into their Pjs, and waited for their bedtime story.

Kagome really only read the stories for Shippo, since he was the only one who still liked picture books. Karan believed that she was much too mature for them and Hitomi was just too old to get into an eight page book. So every time she babysat, she sat on Shippo's bed and waited till Shippo picked out the book he felt like having read to him. It never mattered what book was read, since Shippo fell asleep before the end of it.

Kagome walked into the kitchen, examining for any big messes. She mentally groaned when she remembered that she was the one who suggested spaghetti for the kids. And when there is spaghetti, there is sauce. Sadly, Karan decided that it would look better on Hitomi's shirt than her food. This started the great food fight that Kagome spent the rest of her babysitting time cleaning up while the kids watched a movie. After she finished cleaning up, she had just enough time for each one to have a shower and get to bed.

Once Kagome was satisfied with her examination, she slowly walked into the living room and dropped onto the couch. Her eyes slowly closed for a moment, enjoying the small slip of silence she rarely got at the house. She relaxed slightly for the first time in a couple hours, not that she minded babysitting for the three kids. It was just hard to try and keep unwound when you find a piece of gum stuck to your pants.

"I'm not even in my twenties yet and I feel like I'm getting grey hairs." Kagome said, rubbing her temples with her fingers. A light laughter from the doorway caught the tired girl by surprise.

"I should sure hope that you still have black hair, it's much too pretty to turn grey so soon." The women walked over to Kagome, sitting down next to her and throwing one arm around her shoulders. "So did the kids give you that much trouble?"

"I give you two words, sauce and Karan." Kagome said tiredly. "I don't know how you manage Ayame; I would have given up by now. I can't handle them for one day, never mind the rest of my life."

"Well you get used to it after a while; though there are those occasions when you just don't realize what is going on. That's when everything gets hectic for me." Ayame replied, sinking lower against the couch and kicking off her sneakers. Kagome looked over at the older women and smiled at who she considered her older sister. Ayame had long red hair that went down her back, though most of the time she kept it in a bun. Her green eyes were always sparkling, either with excitement, anger, or whatever else she felt.

As for Ayame's history, it was pretty simple. She was around 33, though she never told anyone her real age, and had lived in the same house for two decades. She was a single mother, divorcing her husband Kouga when Shippo was only two because of his wandering eye.(Yes Kouga is not going to be in this one, but it's just because I'm saving people who like him from the stress of hating me.) She worked as a banker in the town bank, which gave her nothing but stress. She was an only child, and her parents seemed to always send her money at the most random times. It was their way to keep their guilt at rest for never coming to visit.

Eccentric would be the best word that Kagome could use to describe Ayame. She was more of a child than an adult, but was able to take control if her children got out of line. She never hit her children, but they listened to her just the same. She was always with a smile, and rarely ever went out unless it was for work. She worked all week and sometimes on the weekend to make sure that she had enough money, but she managed to get by just fine.

The only flaw with Ayame was her big mouth. If you told her anything, the whole neighborhood knew about it before you managed to step out of her house. She was the worst secret keeper, but she always seemed to know everything that was going on. If Kagome ever needed answers or was just curious about something, Ayame always seemed to know how to answer it perfectly.

"Have a hard day at work or something?" Kagome asked, watching Ayame yawn and lean further into the couch.

"It just was going so fast today, and I didn't get to take my lunch break either. Then I almost got ran over on the way home by some moving truck across the street." Ayame replied.

"Oh yea, I guess some new family moved into that house."

"I know, there's a mother and two sons. The two old folks that used to live there decided to move to a retirement house with their other friends. The younger kids on this street were starting to bother them."

"Oh they were such nice people too; it must have been a kind of quick decision because they never told me."

"Defiantly short, they sold their house and moved within two weeks!" Ayame said, causing Kagome's eyes to widen.

"Wow, that was pretty fast don't you think?" Ayame only shrugged.

"Well I heard the new people were nice, but I haven't been able to get too much information about them." Kagome pretended to act shocked as she placed her hand over her heart.

"Oh my god, I think the world has stopped! Ayame does not know everything about the new neighbors, and it's been a whole day!"

"Must you be so sarcastic?"

"It's a habit I guess." Kagome replied, shrugging slightly. Ayame laughed before sitting up, grabbing the younger girl's hand and hauling her up. Kagome followed her into the kitchen as she continued talking.

"I did hear that there was no father, but I'm not exactly sure what happened with him." Kagome sat down at the table as Ayame went to the coffee pot. "Want some?"

"No thanks, if I have any I'm sure to be bouncing off the walls all night." Kagome replied. Ayame nodded and started to make the coffee as Kagome continued to ask more questions. "Well did the house get published to a Miss or Mrs.?"

"It was a Miss, so I'm assuming that they got divorced or that they were never married to begin with." Ayame replied.

"I did meet the mother and she never said anything about her husband. She does want me to show one of her sons around the neighborhood so that he doesn't feel like a complete stranger."

"Isn't he the same age as you?"

"Depends, how old is he?"

"Fifteen."

"Yup, exactly my age."

"Well at least you two will have something in common, and maybe you two can become friends." Kagome looked over at Ayame, who was smirking wickedly.

"I know what you are thinking, and don't even start with me again." Kagome warned. Ayame blinked in innocence before pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I have not a clue of what you speak of; I was simply saying you could become his acquaintance."

"I know what you mean by that too! Just because I'm going to show him around the neighborhood does not mean that you can whip out the wedding bells or anything. I still don't want to worry about guys right now; I have more important stuff in my life." Ayame rolled her eyes.

"You do not and we both know it. Why don't you just give him a chance this time instead of automatically writing him off?" Kagome shook her head at the older woman.

"I don't even know who he is or what he is like. For all we know, he could be the rudest person I've ever met. Then what would you tell me to do?" Ayame thought for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know what I would tell you, but I would tell him you were shipped off to Alaska and then you could hide in your house for the rest of your life?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Like I want to be at my house for the rest of my life."

"You could come park it here and watch my kids twenty-four seven!" Kagome sighed and slowly stood up.

"Look, I know you are just trying to help me and all but it's not going to work. I just don't see me falling in love randomly. Especially with a kid that just moved here." Ayame smiled warmly up at her.

"Love can come at the most random and awkward times, remember that Kagome."

"Oh great, now you've gone all sappy on me. What happened to the 'I hate guys and lunar rainbows are dumb' Ayame? Where did she go?" Kagome asked, walking over to the closet and putting on her shoes. Ayame stood up, fishing in her pocket and pulling out some money.

"I didn't go all sappy on you, so stop complaining. I'm just overtired and so I'm a little less me. Remember I'm going to need you sometime this month again. Here's twenty dollars for all your work, plus ten for the sauce fight. I'll make sure to have a talk with her later." Kagome walked over and took the money, thanking Ayame before she walked out onto the porch.

"See ya later Ayame, hope you have a good night's rest!" Kagome called out, slowly pushing the screen door open and walking down the pathway onto the sidewalk. The moon above was less than halfway gone, but Kagome enjoyed it anyways. The cooler air swirled around her, her ponytail swishing in rhythm. Kagome sighed before going back to the conversation she had before with Ayame. _So there is no father to the new family. I wonder where he is if he's not with his family. Maybe he just was a one night thing and the boy was accidentally made. But then what about the other one?_

"Whatever it was, it's not really my business anyways. I told Izayoi I would help her son out, not do a background check on his previous life before coming here." Kagome said to herself while walking past the house with the family in question inside. Slowing down, she glanced up at the house. _Still, it can't hurt to be curious. Not like I'm going to ask him about his father or anything, but it'd be nice to know._

"What am I thinking; I got to get back to my house before my mom has an anxiety attack!" Kagome said, quickly running down the rest of the street. She ran across her yard and up onto the steps of her house. Stumbling on the last one, Kagome managed to get up the stairs without hurting herself. Taking a deep breath, Kagome opened the front door and walked into the dimmed lighted kitchen. When she saw no sign of her mother, she tip toed into the living room, where she had to contain her laughter at the picture that was now placed in front of her.

There was her mother, fast asleep in her chair. The clicker for the TV was settled into her lap. The sound from the TV was soft, but the bright glow was too much for Kagome's eyes. She walked over to the TV silently, shutting it off before making her way past her mother's chair and up the stairs to her room. At the top of the stairs, she glanced down at her mother, who had not awoken.

"Goodnight mom." Kagome whispered to the sleeping woman as if she could hear her. With her final statement, Kagome hurried up into her room, switching the light on and jumping onto her bed. She snuggled her face into the pillow, sighing before she slowly turned over and sat up. Yawning with exhaustion, Kagome slowly leaned over and flicked her light off.

"I guess I'm just going to have figure out who this new kid is tomorrow." Kagome paused as her eyes slid shut, a single though running through her mind as she drifted to sleep. _ I don't even know his name._

**Now you all have the second chapter! Yea it's been a little bit since I gave you a chapter, but I accidentally erased my chapter for my other story, so this is how I'm apologizing for my other story… so feel lucky. Oka, so I did get a lot of reviews and stuff, which I'm very grateful for! Here are my responses for each of them…**

**InuyashaMaster- Sorry for the spelling mistake, I was just taught to spell it that way. I did fix it for future references. As for the 'Oka' question, it's just a little trait I picked up. If you say the 'a' like in 'day' then it still sounds like Oka. But I also have a Boston accent so yea…thanks for the help!**

**Wings of Ash- I'm glad that someone liked my story, it makes me feel really good when I get reviews like that. Hope this was as good as my first one!**

**Kokari- Don't worry about the introduction of Sango and the others. Miroku and Shess will be in the next chapter with….DUN DUN DUN…. Inuyasha! The others will be coming in soon though, so don't worry. Thanks for the review!**

**Wisebunny- ….thanks? I'm happy that you liked it, and maybe this chapter will make you say more that one word to me or else I'm going to have a hard time making a good response for you. **

**Inashosetai- I'm glad that you really like it! I worked so hard on this, and my original story has to be majorly tweaked so that I can make sure that the characters fit perfectly. And I hope you like this chapter too.**

**InuyashaAngel- Yes this is an Inu/Kag story. I thought it said it in the info for the story, but maybe it didn't get on or something. So the three main pairings are Inu/Kag, Miro/San, and Shess/Rin. **

**Inuxkag4ever- Ah I'm so happy! You read my other story too! Oh this is cool! I'm sorry that this story got updated before the other one, but I kind of…erased the chapter from the computer for my other story….but I should get it out soon, don't you worry! Hope you like this story as much as my other one. **

**HelikeaAkileh- Well here is that next chapter that you wanted. I really like your name too, it's so unique. Anyways, I'm glad that I made someone happy with this story, and I promise it will only get better as I go along. So here is chappy two!**

**Lonely Youkai- Another reviewer from my past story. Oh I love it when people do this! I feel like I actually have faithful readers, and that's so cool. And for the new perspective, I really just wanted to try something different…so here it is. She'll still have the same personality most of the time though. **

**Chapter 3- "Falling" into the Beginning**


	3. Falling Into the Beginning

**Disclaimer- Ah the disclaimer, my mortal enemy, making me gets out of my fantasies and says I don't own Inu…**

_**Chapter 3- "Falling" into the Beginning**_

Morning came too soon for the tired girl who had slept uncomfortably in her jeans all night. She groaned slightly before tucking her face away from the windows that freely let the sun's rays burst into her room. She snuggled deeper into her comforter, growling when she realized she wouldn't be able to go to sleep again. She threw the blanket off of her as she glanced at the digital clock on her bed stand, watching the numbers 10:30 pass by. Dragging her body to the side of her bed, she let her feet lead her to her closet where she got changed, and then the kitchen.

It seemed that dawn had come too early for her brother as well. She watched in mild interest as his half lidded eyes scanned the table. Grabbing onto the milk carton, the boy slowly poured the milk into the bowl. Kagome quickly walked over and snatched the milk away from the 11 year old when she realized his cereal was drowning in a sea of white. He looked up at his sister, who was now walking towards the refrigerator with the milk carton.

"I wasn't finished with that." He said groggily. Kagome rolled her eyes at Souta.

"How could you not be finished with it? One more second and your cereal would have sued for suffocation of milk." Kagome replied before placing the milk into the fridge. She then crouched down to pick out her fruit of the morning. Though most people ate cereal or doughnuts for breakfast, Kagome simply ate a piece of fruit. Today she decided on a red apple. Kagome stood up again and looked at the messy kitchen, grimacing in disgust. "And I might just sue you for this mess."

"This is not a mess. Besides, mom went away for the week." Souta defended the dirty kitchen like it was his best friend. Kagome looked from the counters that had broken eggshells on them, to the floor which contained old socks. She could only sigh at her brother's habits of throwing random things around his house, and would have normally picked it up if not for her brother's suggestion.

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't you go introduce yourself to those new neighbors that just moved in?"

"How about you go introduce yourself to them and I'll clean up this house?" Kagome said, making Souta roll his eyes.

"First off, this house is not a mess, and second, I've already met them."

"Oh really, and when did this happen?"

"Yesterday when I was looking for Buyo." Buyo was Kagome's cat that she had gotten four years ago. Buyo was just a kitten when Kagome had first gotten her, and ever since they seemed to click like peanut butter and jelly.

"Well wasn't that lucky of you?" Kagome said as she bit into her apple. Souta only nodded and took another swig from his flooded bowl.

"So then are you going to meet them?" He asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Well I've already met Izayoi, and I'm supposed to show her kid around the neighborhood."

"Why don't you go out and go show that boy around today then? Mom's not here to interview him." Souta paused for a moment before his brother instincts kicked in. "How old is he exactly?" Kagome managed to take her last bite from her breakfast before she stood up and walked over to her sneakers, dropping the apple core into the trash when she passed it.

"Well Ayame told me that he was my age, so around 15." Kagome replied as she stared to tie her shoes. Souta watched his only sister uneasily, which made Kagome smile when she caught his gaze. "Will you stop worrying? I'm going to be fine, don't have to act all brotherly."

"How am I supposed to act, that's who I am. I'm your brother, remember?" Kagome nodded as she stood up and opened the door, letting the sun kiss her skin.

"I'll be back home soon! Oh, and this house better be spotless when I get home or else I'm cleaning it my way, which means anything on the floor will be thrown away." Souta dropped his spoon in his cereal as he blinked at Kagome, who was already out the door.

"Kagome is going to be a heartbreaker when she gets older, either by her looks or her stubborn personality. Especially when it comes to cleaning." Souta shook his head before he continued to eat his breakfast in peace.

Dark sunglasses covered chocolate eyes as Kagome walked down the long road that she called her own. By the time she had gotten dressed and talked to her brother, the sun had moved closer to the middle of the sky, showing that it was near noon. The sun did not quit, brilliantly lighting the entire area with its bright waves. But the brightness of the sun was nothing compared to the heat it produced.

Summers were never as hot as she was today. Kagome was more of a winter enjoyer, and liked it when it rained. She didn't mind the sun when it was refreshing, but when it was almost unbearable, Kagome was known to grow a temper. Kagome's patience was wearing very thin as she trudged down the road that seemed farther than the Sahara desert.

She glanced at the tall houses that surrounded the neighborhood. Each house seemed to bring their own special design to the street, the colors and structures nothing alike. The best part of the houses was that you could usually tell about the people in the houses. Or sometimes, tell you exactly what they weren't. This explained the pure white house that now caught Kagome's eye.

Kagome glanced over at the house, a shiver running down her spine. She knew the people that lived there, mainly the child. Kikyo and Kagome had known each other since they were little, much too Kagome's displeasure. Even back then, Kikyo was cruel to Kagome. She'd yank on Kagome's hair as if it was a piece of rope. The parents thought it was cute, but Kagome hated it. Her pace quickened as she passed the house so that Kikyo wouldn't see her.

Finally, she made it to her destination. She stared at the cream colored house that she was barely allowed into. Though the old owners were very nice, they were very vigilant when it came to their house. It was always clean, since they were one of the only families that didn't have children in the neighborhood. The only time she was allowed in was when she came over to bring Fourth of July cookies like she did for all the families. _That reminds me _she thought with a smile _I'm going to have to make those next week! _

Kagome slowly jumped up the stairs towards the house. Her hand rested on the railing on the side of the porch before balling into a fist before knocking on the crimson door. She waited for a minute before knocking again. When she got no answer, she crossed her arms and sighed. She was about to leave, but before she could even turn she heard a boy's voice.

"Look out!" Kagome turned around to see a football soaring towards her. "KYAH!" Kagome quickly ducked, but lost her balance and fell to the side and off the small porch. She closed her eyes for a brief second, knowing that a concrete walkway was her unwanted destination. But what she fell into was not concrete, and was slightly softer than gravel. She opened her eyes to meet a pair of amber eyes, causing her to blink at the boy who now held her.

"Uh…" Kagome couldn't find words to reply to the strange position she was now placed in. She was currently in an unknown teen's arms, his hands currently on her hips and hers on his chest. She kept down a burning blush as he spoke.

"Are you Oka?" He asked, bringing his hand from her hip to her head, lightly brushing it over her forehead. She pulled back slightly as she felt a slight pain where he touched.

"Ouch, that hurt!" She said, finally finding the strength to pull out of his grasp and step back. He only crossed his arms.

"Feh, it hardly looks like a scratch." She finally took the time to study her unwanted savior. He had silver hair, deep amber eyes, and was currently wearing a red shirt and jean shorts that reached his knees. She glanced up at his face again only to see two new people around him. They seemed to be in their own conversation, so she only listened.

"Nice job smart one, you almost hit her with the football." The second unknown boy answered. He had silver hair and amber eyes like the first person, but his eyes were lighter and less of emotion.

"I didn't mean to throw it like that, it was an honest mistake!" Kagome knew who had said that since he had lived on her street for a long time. His name was Miroku, and lived on the street with his mom and sister. His blue eyes always seemed to sparkle and he had jet black hair. He was really smart, and was predicted to be valid Victorian for their class when they were seniors. Sadly, the only problem with him was his perverted ways. "Besides, it's not my fault Inuyasha can't catch." Now Kagome decided to join the conversation.

"Wait, which one of you is Inuyasha?" She asked, drawing all three sets of eyes towards her. The boy that had caught her slowly stepped forward, lightly placing his hand on the back of his head.

"That's me, and the genius who threw it is Miroku." He replied.

"We already know it each other. It's always a pleasure Kagome." Miroku said, bowing slightly. Kagome only smiled.

"Sometimes I can't say the same for you and your perverted hand." She replied, though started to laugh at his expression. She finally turned back to Inuyasha. "So you're Izayoi's kid?" She asked, watching him stare at her for a moment before answering.

"How did you know my mom? In fact, who are you?"

"Kagome, like Miroku said." She replied.

"That's so unique, it's pretty cute." Both sets of eyes widened at his compliment, her face now painted with a pink hue. His was more of a deep red.

"Um thanks…I have to go, bye!" Kagome didn't wait for Inuyasha's goodbye before she ran down the walkway, making the embarrassed boy blink.

"Well that was weird." Miroku said as he slowly walked up to Inuyasha.

"Not really, many people run from me. Remember, I'm a hanyou?" Inuyasha replied, almost hurt at the fact she didn't stay.

"Believe me; if you knew Kagome like I do, you'd know that her behavior was even weirder than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome's never been the person to run away from anyone, no matter who it is. She likes to face everything head on, even when she knows there will be consequences if she does. One time she even got into a fight with another girl because she refused to back down. Funny thing is she actually won."

"It's kind of strange that even acted the way she did. Usually she would have bitten someone's head off if they had thrown something at her, so I guess I'm lucky. She almost seemed like a whole new person."

"So I take it she's a loner?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku paused for a moment, thinking for a proper answer.

"In some ways, yes she is. She's friends with almost everyone she meets, and she can be nice. There is just so much from other parts of her life that makes her a little less trusting than most people. It's almost as if she has built a wall around herself." Inuyasha looked down the street he had seen Kagome disappear to while Miroku talked, feeling a strange burst of determination. _I don't know why I give a damn about this human girl, but I'm going to break down her wall and see just what she is hiding. That is, if she ever comes back over again. If she's like everyone else, she'll be afraid and stay away from me. _

"Isn't that human girl the one your mom was talking about? The girl who was supposed to show you around the neighborhood?" Sesshoumaru walked up to his two associates. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru was a whole demon. Their mothers were different, but Sesshoumaru stayed with Inuyasha's mortal mother as a last request from his father before he died. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly when he realized what Sesshoumaru was talking about.

"Yea, she told mom she was going to come over today too. Ugh why I didn't think of that when the wench was here!" Sesshoumaru only shook his head.

"Come on Inuyasha; let's go do something other than dwell on your stupidity." Inuyasha glared at him as Sesshoumaru walked away.

"Yea I'm coming." Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha took one last look at the area he had seen the mysterious girl, containing a sigh when he realized she wouldn't be there. The slightly saddened look on his face worried Miroku.

"Hello, are you there?" Miroku asked.

"I already told you guys I was coming!" Inuyasha snapped, causing Miroku to throw his hands up.

"Oka, I'm sorry." Miroku said, walking towards Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha finally decided to follow, still trying to figure out why he even thought about a girl he didn't know, especially one like Kagome. Once he reached his two friends, he noticed Miroku laughing.

"What now?" He asked.

"Looks like Inuyasha had a girlfriend." Miroku replied, smirking.

"I do not! Why don't you go home and bug someone else?" Inuyasha asked jokingly.

"I ain't walking home! Do you know how far that is?"

"Yea, one street away, lazy ass." And with that Inuyasha ran up to his house, a muttering Miroku following behind.

**Tada! Yes, I'm finally adding another chapter to this! I'm sorry everyone, I've just been a little swamped…it's actually 1:48 AM right now, so you all can feel special knowing I'm losing sleep for you! Well anyways, I'm almost done with skool (damn snow days…) and I'll be out like the 29th or w/e, so then I'll be able to give u guys faster reviews! **

**Wisebunny- Well thank you for writing more than one word this time, I greatly appreciate that! And I bet your story is so much better than mine, but owell. At least my story isn't the worst one created right? Thanks for the review!**

**Inu-dog-demon- Well I guess your wait is finally over. Yes they finally met, even though the circumstances were kind of…different. Hope you liked this chapter and review if you want me to continue! Thanks a bunch!**

**Inuyashamaster- Hola!...wait, I take French….w/e, I just wanted to say that you didn't yell at me, and I was perfectly fine with what you said. Nothing works better than constructive criticism. And yes, a lot of people though they were going to meet in that chapter, but I tricked you all! Ha ha! Well I hope that you are doing better, and I really hope that you got lots of sleep! **

**Inuxkag4ever- Wow, that's a new word for my story. I've gotten a lot of them, but I've never heard someone call it beautiful. That makes it seem like its artwork or something, which makes me feel all cool and stuff! Thanks for the review.**

**Siyaki- Why thank you for such a nice review! I didn't really know if I wanted to keep writing this because I didn't want to waste the time if people were just reading it to kill boredom or something, but you proved me wrong. Thanks a lot!**

**Lonely Youkai- LoL, well we all know that she has an attitude. I'm glad that you lo-OMG I'M GONNA KILL MY DOG! …sorry about that, my puppy has the biggest vocal chords I've ever heard for a dog and it's driving me up the wall. Anyways, thanks for the review, I think that's the shortest one that you have ever written me before. Oh, and thanks for reading both my stories too! **

**Windwarrior29- Well I like the blah blah blah, makes you sound so interested in my story. LoL, jk. Neways, I'm glad that you liked my story, and I are happy that you wanted me to review again. Here's a chapter that a lot of people wanted to see, so I hope the same goes for you! **

**Lunar Heart Crystal- Everyone seems to like the word good. That or really awesome or really good. I don't know why I just noticed that, I just did. Sleep depravation is getting to me. Anyways, I'm happy that you think my story is good, and I'm praying that this chapter isn't too far fetched from the characters. **

**Inashoetai- And I just updated again, so you can go crazy again! Majorly fantastic? That must have taken a lot of work to think of, but I like it! It's better than some of the stuff people have said to me. Oh and the chapters are going to be a little short in the beginning, but once you get past like 10 or 11, they are longer. So yea, just hold on till then!**

**Kokari- Well I just read your review and I was like 'when DID I last update?' so I went to look and I realized it had been a week so I kind of freaked and was like 'aaaaw damnit!' but owell, here's the chapter. You are the savior, I thought I had updated during the weekend so I wasn't going to do another one till like Sunday. But you just saved the day. Feel special! **

**Chapter 4- Me! On the Roof?**


	4. Me? On the Roof?

**Disclaimer- Nope, he isn't mine. Plain and simple. I'm getting better at this stupid thing! **

_**Chapter 4- Me! On the Roof!**_

"At least I learned I can run pretty fast when I need to." Kagome huffed out as she can to a slow jog. Countless times she would look back to make sure nobody was following her, mainly Inuyasha. When she was positive that the three boys had stayed at Inuyasha's house, Kagome stopped at the side of the road and dropped down onto the grass. Once there, she started laughing. Kagome realized that while she was preoccupied with getting away from the boys, she accidentally ran passed her house.

Cars passed by as she stared up at the sky, which was hard with the green leaves that hung over her from the tree she lay under. She hadn't realized it, but the temperature had gone down. It was much nicer out. _Much better than it was before I went to Inuyasha's house, _she thought. Kagome felt a small chill in her body when she thought of the house and the scene that now played through her head.

"Why was it so different when I talked to Inuyasha then it is when I talk with Miroku? They are the same…well except Inuyasha isn't a pervert. Or at least I hope not. I can't believe I ran away, I'm being ridiculous. But Should I go back and apologize for leaving so abruptly? I mean, I do have to go back anyways, I told Izayoi I would."

"But if I do, would that make everything awkward? And what about his friends? I already know Miroku so he'll be surprised as hell if I show up again. And the other boy doesn't know me, so what does he think about me now? And why am I talking to myself? Arg, too much to think about!"

Kagome stood up and shook the grass off of herself. She stretched and started walking. Where she was going, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she couldn't stay still anymore. The thought of home crossed her mind, but she shook her head. If she went there, she wouldn't be able to face her brother. _But if I go to Inuyasha's, then I have to face him. Am I going to be able to face him either? _Kagome stopped as she realized out of her two options, neither seemed to have a positive way.

"I should probably go and apologize to Inuyasha for running away on him. Now he probably thinks I'm a wimp or something." She said to herself. Once she decided, her feet moved once again. The only difference was they knew where they were going this time. The constant question in her mind was if she was doing the right thing.

Inuyasha watched the sun sink closer to the horizon, signaling that the sunset would soon show its brilliant colors. His feet dangled from his roof, the flat surface near his window the perfect place to capture the sunset. _Yea, _he thought bitterly, _the perfect place to catch the sunset, even though I'm the only one who's here to see it. Not like that's anything different for me. _

He was indeed alone on his roof. His mother had left to go shopping, but not before leaving him some things to do around his house. He was stuck with his chores while Miroku ditched him to go watch a baseball game and his brother left in his car, just getting his driver's permit.

So Inuyasha gruffly finished his chores and before he knew it, the sun was almost at its best time of evening. So in order to waste time in his new neighborhood, he sat on top of his roof to see the setting sun.

"Then mom will come home in another hour or so and I'll have to come down." Inuyasha said sighing at the argument he knew was bound to come from sitting on the roof of his house. Even though his mother was human, he was an hanyou. So he didn't see the danger, it being barely forty feet off the ground. If he did fall, it would be easy to land.

Inuyasha's eyes traveled from the sky to the area around him, relaxing slightly when a comforting silence took over. His glance now fell onto the road, expecting to find a long line of black with nothing but loneliness. But what he saw was a girl with a dark blue shirt and khaki pants walking towards his house. He eyed her carefully as she stopped in front of his house before walking up the walkway. _What is that wench doing here? _He asked himself.

"What am I doing here?" She muttered as she walked up the steps to the house. She sighed and went to knock, but pulled her hand back. "I shouldn't be here; I should just go home and forget I even came."

"Wouldn't that make your trip here pointless?" Kagome jumped when she heard Inuyasha voice above her, holding a scream as she looked up. When she saw him above her on the roof, she took a step back.

"What are you doing up there!" She squeaked out, listening to his scoff.

"It's none of your business. The real question is what are you doing here?" He asked. She blanked slightly before tearing her gaze away from his and looked to the right of her.

"I just came to apologize for running away without warning, I shouldn't have done that." She replied before returning to her previous question. "Now why are you up there?"

"Nothing really, I just got bored." When he saw her skeptical look, he rolled his eyes. "Whatever, don't believe me wench."

"First off, I'm not a wench so don't call me that! Second, I just don't see how being up there would stop you from being bored."

"Well then come up and see if you're not going to take my word."

"How am I supposed to get up there?" She asked, watching him point to the ladder next to her. Her cobalt eyes scanned the ladder before looking back up at him. "Where's Miroku?"

"At some baseball game. I was going to go, damn chores…anyways, he didn't have the patience to wait to grope another girl at the game, so he ditched me."

"He didn't wait for you?" She asked. Inuyasha only shook his head. "Some friends."

"It's not a big deal; I'll just shove his head into the wall later or something."

"But that could really hurt him!"

"Whatever. Now I'm done with my chores, so stop being chicken and come up…if you want, I don't care either way." Inuyasha watched the wording of his invitation. Kagome hesitated slightly.

"I just came to apologize; I should be getting back to my house soon." She replied. He was going to reply, but she quickly rethought her answer. "But I'm sure that I can stay for a little while."

"Look, you don't have to if you don't want to. I ain't gona force ya to." He replied. Kagome took a moment to answer. Inside, she was fighting a war with herself. On one side, her brain was telling her not to look into the small suggestion too deeply and to agree. Its argument was that she wasn't agreeing to marry him, just to climb on a boy's roof to see what was so special about it. And a little bit of talking wouldn't kill her.

Her heart disagreed. It screamed to her to leave and never take another look back. Each small step she took towards him would lead her to heartbreak, or so one part of her thought. Kagome couldn't decide which one was right.

Inuyasha was a strange boy from what she was able to collect, but she didn't want to get to close to him. If she did, Kagome wasn't sure if she could pull away. Every time she leaned towards one argument, the other would bring up a good point. She was stuck at a cross roads. Finally, she agreed with her mind.

"Yea I'm sure, I just hope I don't fall off this ladder." She said jokingly.

"Humans are incapable of doing the simplest things." Inuyasha quickly stood up on the roof, walking over to the ladder and quickly sliding down it. Kagome stepped back slightly when he dropped in front of her.

"I didn't say I couldn't do it by myself, I just said I might fall."

"Yea and I don't feel like having to clean up a mess on the walkway if you do end up falling, so I'm staying behind you." Kagome crossed her arms at his remark before she nodded. Slowly, Kagome placed her foot on the bottom rung. But that was all she did slow, for she was up the ladder in seconds flat. Inuyasha watched amazed as she walked up the ladder faster than he had imagined. When she reached the top, she looked down at his slightly amazed face and smiled.

"Did I forget to tell you I used to climb on trees twenty-four seven?" She asked. When he shook her head, she continued. "I still do sometimes when I get really upset. It usually calms me down."

"Whatever." Was all he said before he jumped up onto the roof next to her. He found her lying on the roof, staring at the sky. She glanced over at him, smirking when he dropped down next to her.

"Unfair, you jumped up instead of using the ladder." She said before sitting up to meet his gaze. Inuyasha held an unreadable emotion across his face.

"So I'm a freak, like I care." Kagome stared at him for a moment.

"Who said you were a freak? I think it's a pretty nifty talent." She said, smiling warmly. He looked skeptical before turning back to face the lowered sun. She only rolled her eyes before a patch of red caught her eye. A small line of blood dropped down Inuyasha's cheek, looking like a line a tear would leave behind. _He must of ended up scratching his cheek when h e was going down the ladder, but neither of us noticed till now. _She thought

He didn't seem to notice, so Kagome quickly pulled out a small tissue out of her pocket. She leaned over to him, slightly wiping the blood from his cheek. His head turned back towards her, slightly surprised at the soft tissue. She pulled back slightly as if she was burned.

"Sorry." She whispered. He only shrugged.

"Feh." He replied. She only blushed slightly at the calm look on his face. He seemed to notice, for his eyes shifted to her. Her heart now scolded her for blushing. She decided to move on and slowly started to ask him questions about himself. He was very hard to keep a conversation with at first, but soon he seemed to open up more. What she didn't realize was that she was doing the same thing. They talked for over and hour and the more she talked to him the more she wanted to know him.

It was strange that she wanted to be there talking to him when she could be doing anything else. The weirdest part of it all was that she knew him for less than a day and she was spending her evening with him. Most would consider this a date, though Kagome wasn't sure. But every time she got too close to her past or he said something that made the butterflies in her stomach race, she would back away from him, as if scared.

Inuyasha started to notice this. He was going to ask her why, but the fear of her asking about things he was avoiding as well was enough to keep him from asking. Each time he thought of asking, his mind gave him different reasons not to. Finally, he gathered the courage to ask her.

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha watched her glance over at him.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I mean, you act like you're SO sorry and all this shit, then start to ask me about myself. But when it's my turn to ask, you don't answer. It's starting to piss me off." Kagome looked at him with an indecipherable look on her face. Inuyasha's stomach churned with something that he rarely felt. Guilt. So much guilt that he had to look away. "I just don't want to sit here and pretend I'm dense and don't notice what you're doing." When she didn't answer, he almost cringed. When he looked up, he could tell she was containing tears behind her eyes.

"My dad died when I was young, about 11. I was so happy when he was around. But when my dad died in a car accident, I was broken. I wouldn't eat, talk, and even sleep because I was so worried someone else would be taken from me. I still have that fear." Kagome took a calming breath as she tried to control her trembling body. Her emotions were going haywire and it took everything to keep tears from falling. "So I decided that the only way to make sure nothing like this happened again was to keep people at a distance. That's why I act like I do, that's why I didn't want to tell you anything."

The tears she had fought to valiantly to keep sheathed now stung her cheeks as feelings she once buried deep within herself resurfaced. Inuyasha's stomach twisted even more as his guilt redoubled.

"Wait, don't cry…come on Kagome, don't cry." His voice would have made her laugh if not for the fact that she was now drowning in old memories.

"What would you do if you dad died Inuyasha!" She glared up at him, only to see two empty eyes staring back at her.

"My…my dad did die. His was from a business deal that went wrong. Apparently nobody but my farther felt safe and brought guns. And of course, he was the only one who got killed in the attack. Even demons like my dad have their limits, and three bullets will kill the strongest person." His sarcastic humor was weighted down by his acid voice. "I was only 10 when it happened…" Inuyasha felt a warm hand on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I didn't know." Kagome said, wiping her own tears off her face. "I understand how you're feeling; you don't need to explain it to me." She replied softly. Kagome thought he would be crying as much, if not worse, than she was, though it was apparent that he had a stronger hold on his emotions. But she knew he wanted to cry, it was apparent in his eyes. She realized that he wouldn't, no matter how badly he needed to. _If he won't cry for his pain, then I will _she thought before she let her hands rest against his shoulders.

He looked at her for a moment as she tried to smile through the new wave of tears that seemed to hit her hard. Before he could stop himself, Inuyasha pulled her into a hug, feeling her bury her head into his shoulder.

"Stop crying, why are you crying?" He tried to sound strong, but his voice seemed to crawl in the back of his throat and all that came out was a hoarse sentence. _She couldn't be crying because of my father, could she? _

"I won't let you be alone. I was and it hurt. I won't let you cry by yourself, even if I'm the only one who sheds real tears." He stayed silent as he felt her broken sobs rack through her body. He could only tighten his grip as he stared out at the florescent sky.

**And that's the end of this chapter! I know it's sort of sad and all, but there's a little fluff in there for ya. Well I know it's been more than a week and all, but just think, I'm out of school in three days! So then I'll be able to write all I want! Oka, lev it and I'll get the next chapter out soon.**

**Kokari- Well I'm glad hat you feel special. Thank you for the compliment about my writing, and I hope that your point of view stays that way for this entire story! I lagged big time this week, but I'm sure I'll repay for it sooner or later. Well hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Wisebunny- I think I answered one of your questions with this chapter and maybe the other one about her running away. She was just kind of embarrassed at what he said and so she ran because she didn't know what else to do. So that's basically her reasoning, which I think Kagome talked about in the thingy. **

**Inu-dog-demon- Thank you for the compliment. Oh and here is that review that you and a billion other people have been demanding me to give them. Sorry for taking so long, I never want to get behind. I just slip sometimes. At least it's here now. **

**InuyashaMaster- I did the contradiction on purpose to prove that Kagome's actions were very weird for her personality. It shows that she wouldn't have of done that if Inuyasha wasn't there. It's kind of to show how strongly he's going to have on her life. But thanks for being honest! **

**Lunar Heart Crystal- I hope that this chapter made you see why I called it that. I also hope that you meant confusing as in unpredictable and not like to hard to understand. I'm pretty sure u meant the first one, but you never know these days. Hope the next chapter's title doesn't confuse you. **

**Sakura234- I'm starting to realize that a lot of people like my story. That makes me feel better about myself. But one person on their own liking the story is always good to know, so thanks for that review. Here's the next chapter, sorry for that long wait that I made you go through.**

**Ash the Twisted- Inuyasha does act slightly different, but I'm trying my best! I'm really sorry that I'm having problems with his character for some reason. I'm hoping this chapter was a little better, but it was supposed to be a little bit cuter than he is most of the time. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

**Inuyasha's Chick- Wicked sorry about the names, those are from my real story. See, this story is actually a story that I had written before for English, but I modified it for Inuyasha's cast, so yea…again sorry about that, I'm trying to keep up with that. Here is the next chapter, I checked for them this time! Never trusting Microsoft and its stupid replace…**

**Inuxkag4ever- Lovely? Wow, I haven't heard that. I think beautiful once, but not lovely. You people and your special adjectives make my story sound so much better than it actually is! Owell, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it.**

**CheyTown- I tried to undate sooner but I've just been too damn buzy with all the finals that they gave us this week. And plus my mom wanted me to do summer league softball, so now im stuck doing that too. It's hard to be active, but owell. Glad you really like my story, here is that chapter that you wanted from me. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Kiwi- At least some people think that this is an interesting story. I'm never really sure and so sometimes I wonder if I should continue writing it and stuff. But with all the reviews I keep getting, I'm guessing people would be slightly mad if I stop. So here is the next chapter, hope it meets your expectations. **

**L1Ldummy TK- So I'm guessing that you are a junior, going to be a senior soon. That's cool, hope you have fun with that. I'm just becoming a sophomore, so you've probably seen better writing than this. But I try my hardest so owell. Glad that this can help with your boredom! **

**Darknessgirl- I think you put the caps on by accident by the first letter, but hey I could be wrong! This is what happens next, so I hope it made you happy or you enjoyed it or whatever. The next one will be coming out soon, so don't you worry about that! Hope you review. **

**Inuyasha'sReincarnation- This was ASAP for me this week, but I bet the next time you see a chapter will be Thursday Oka? I hope that you can hold off till then, but I bet a million dollars that you can. Glad that you liked the story, oh, and really like the name! It's really cute. **

**HelikaAkileh- Guess wut? This one is another chapter too! I'm hoping that you're excited, or at least as much as you were for the last chapter. I know it took me a while and all, but I'm a busy person! I do have needs and all. Anyways, hope you like it and please review so I feel special! **

**Lonely Youkai- Wow, a review so early in the morning? You shouldn't do that, it's not good for you. I can wait the extra day, don't worry. I didn't that movie but owell, and I'm glad that you like Inuyasha. I tried to make him kinda cold but it's hard because he hasn't been through the stuff that he has in the feudal times. So it's just all messed up. Anyway, here's that next chapter! **

**Inashosetai- I'm glad that you really like the story. It makes me feel so good about my writing abilities. As for the chapters, they will come one a week, so yea, you will have to wait for those chapters. But I will tell you that the wait will be worth it! Or at least I think that it will be… w/e, just review! **

**Mishel- Wow I'm in your favorites? I feel special now! It's cool that you like the story, and I'm hoping that others will want me in their favorites too but I don't know how others think. But it's nice to be in yours! So I hope you review this time too! **

**XShiaX- Oka, you sent me three reviews so I'm going to cram it into one. I'm glad that you like this story which is obvious from all the reviews that you sent me. I'm also glad that you like how the alterations of the characters came out, since some people don't really like it. I won't be having writers block which is a good thing, and this way I can promise to get the chapters out on certain times and then I can make sure that they actually go out around that time. If it's not exact, it will at least be near it. So ya, I think I covered it all! Oh and review!**

**Chapter 5- Enter Sango and Kikyo!**


	5. Enter Sango and Kikyo

**Disclaimer-** Inuyasha n'est pas a moi a avoir

_**Chapter 5- Enter Sango and Kikyo!**_

Kagome's world was spinning as she walked home with Inuyasha. It had only been ten minutes ago when she had been a crying heap in Inuyasha's arms. She had been so broken she never realized he had been holding her until she almost fell asleep from the warmness. Inuyasha lightly shook her to wake her up, suggesting that he should walk her home. She only nodded as he helped her down the ladder.

Neither said a word as they walked towards her house. Nothing needed to be said, the silence was enough to make them feel awkward. Kagome was too embarrassed from her previous actions to speak, and Inuyasha was too stubborn to start a conversation. Finally, Kagome spotted the light that shone from her house and looked over at Inuyasha.

"I can see my house." She said quietly.

"Oh." He replied, stopping. She took a couple more steps before glancing back at him. Though it had gotten dark extremely quick, the faint blush on both of their faces was apparent.

"Thanks for walking me home, and for…well you know." She said, almost as if she was afraid of his reaction. He nodded, keeping a serious face on.

"It was nothing, don't mention it." She finally turned to walk up her walk, but stopped for a moment with an irrational idea.

"Hey, I have to baby-sit for someone soon, and it wouldn't be as lonely if you came."

"Sure, whatever floats your boat." She blushed slightly but didn't bother to turn around before she walked up to her house, quickly opening the door. She glanced back once to see him walking away before closing the door. She contained her smile before she went up to her room, immediately falling asleep.

Scene Change

"Hello, Sango speaking." Sango yawned slightly as she waited for the person on the other line answer.

"Hey San, its Kagome." Kagome replied. "Can you come over?"

"Sure, what time?" Sango asked.

"…now?" Kagome replied.

"Yea sure, I'll be over in a minute." Sango knew there was something on Kagome's mind, and the sooner she got over there the sooner she got to know.

"Oka sees you then." Kagome said as she hung up the phone. The incident with Inuyasha was still buzzing around in her mind, and she couldn't take much more until she burst. So she called one of the only people she told everything. Sango was there for everything, even when her father died. She had been there for all of Kagome's life.

Like Sango said, she was over in less than a minute. That wasn't hard for someone who lived right next door. Kagome opened the door to reveal a brown haired girl. It was long, which was exactly how she liked it. The longer she kept it the better. Her eyes were a nice honey color, and she was taller than Kagome.

"So what's the deal?" Sango asked as she plopped down on Kagome's futon.

"Well, I have a small problem with the new neighbor." Kagome replied. Sango's eyes lit up.

"So you finally met him?" Sango asked. When Kagome nodded, Sango's questions poured out like water. "What did he look like? Do you think I could take him in a fight? How about height? Was he nice? Tell me!"

"Oka hold on!" Kagome shouted, causing Sango to stop. "Thank you. Now, I'm not sure about the fight thing, but he's a bit rough, he's taller than you, and he's got amber eyes, silver hair." Kagome tried to answer her questions as best she could.

"Ah, so he's a demon?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No, his mother was human. But he did have demon features."

"So he's hanyou?"

"Huh?"

"You know, half and half." Sango explained.

"Well yea I guess so…"

"So how did you meet him?" Sango asked.

"Well you could call it unexpected. I was going to his house to meet him, but when I got there I got a rather rude greeting. Miroku threw a football and it seemed to go the wrong way. It almost hit me but I ducked, lost my balance, and almost fell onto the concrete. But then Inuyasha caught me. Not like that's anything special." Her last sentence was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well that's a little weird. So this kid who doesn't even know you just randomly decides to help you out?" Sango asked.

"Yea I guess."

"What a nice kid to have around." Sango joked. "When you need to be saved, call superkid!" Kagome couldn't help but laugh as Sango made a small theme song for Inuyasha.

"Hey don't make fun of Inuyasha." Kagome said as she calmed down.

"Oh so you know his name?"

"Well duh, I spent the whole night with the kid." Kagome stopped as a blush hit her full force. "That sounded wrong, let me rephrase that." Sango just shook her head.

"I get what you're saying. What else do you know about him?" Kagome told Sango everything from the football to the roof. A couple of times Kagome had to control a blush that she knew wanted to spread. Sango just sat there, drinking every word coming from Kagome's mouth. The only thing Kagome kept out was the final conversation about Inuyasha's farther.

"You like him more than a friend don't you?" Sango asked.

"No way, I just met the kid." Kagome unconvincingly said. She quickly looked away from Sango's eyes so she could attempt to hide her true feelings. Of course Sango didn't believe her.

"You know you can't lie very well, especially to me." Sango said smirking. _To tell the truth_ Kagome thought with a slight frown _I'm not exactly sure what I feel. I hate being confused. _Kagome fell back onto her bed as the undeniable feeling of butterflies came back to her.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." Kagome whispered.

"So you do like him!" Sango screamed.

"Loudmouth." Kagome muttered to herself.

"Hey what's all the ruckus up there?" Kagome's mom asked. Kagome had to contain her embarrassment as her mother's outdated words came to haunt her.

"Oh nothing mom, we were um…" Kagome was saved by Sango.

"Just signing and dancing the night away Miss.Higurashi!"

"Alright, just keep it down and don't break anything up there." Kagome's mom's voice drifted off. Both Kagome and Sango gave a sigh. They looked at each before they broke out into laughter. Neither seemed to understand why they laughing, but it seemed the right thing to do.

Just then, the doorbell rang throughout the house. Sango and Kagome managed to contain their laughter as they glanced to each other.

"Were you expecting company?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Let's go see." Kagome and Sango silently walked down the stairs and into another room where they could see who came into the house. Both peeked into the kitchen to see ebony hair that shinned, blue eyes that sparkled, and a smile that would leave anyone who didn't know the owner flabbergasted. Some said she looked like an angel in disguise, but Kagome knew the real person behind the mask. She was rude and wanted anything that Kagome had. She would use her looks to get anything she wanted. The name, Kikyo.

"Hello Miss. Higurashi." Kikyo said sweetly. "What a wonderful day it is."

"Yes, it is kind of nice out. Kagome and Sango are upstairs in Kagome's room if you want to go see them." Kagome's mom said.

"Thank you." Kikyo replied as she took off her shoes. "I don't want to track dirt on your clean floor." She hurried to go upstairs. Kagome and Sango had already ran up the stairs and now burst into Kagome's room, shutting the door behind them before Kagome fell onto the bed and Sango dropped to the futon. Kikyo didn't knock, throwing the door open.

"Hello girls." Kikyo said, still smiling. Neither girl responded, watching as Kikyo's smile dropped. "So spill it right now!"

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Kagome replied casually. She watched with amusement as Kikyo stomped her foot.

"Who was that cute boy that you were talking to yesterday, I've got to know!" Kikyo whined. Kagome's eyes widened.

"You saw me?"

"Of course I saw you and that mouth-watering boy!" Kikyo walked over to Kagome's mirror, checking her hair before looking back at Kagome. Her mouth slackened when she saw Kagome fidgeting slightly, a characteristic that Kagome only had when nervous. She was surprised to say the least, but a twinkle in her deep azure eyes and a wicked smile proved she had discovered something.

"What?" Kagome asked irritably.

"You like him don't you?" _Not her too! Is it that obvious! _Kagome thought, though refused to answer with those words.

"What, are you crazy?" She tried to shove down the blush that tried to break through her skin.

"Oh, so you don't like him?" Kikyo asked.

"Why would you care?" Sango finally decided enough was enough. Kikyo was taken back for a second, but she just looked at Sango. Sango never liked Kikyo, and the feeling was mutual. Kikyo didn't like Sango because she wouldn't become a doormat for Kikyo. Sango just didn't like Kikyo. Kagome had known the two hated each other for a long time.

"I was just wondering if they were…you know." Kikyo smiled at the stunned look on both girls faces.

"I'm not going out with him, Inuyasha just moved here a day ago!" Kagome replied.

"So his name is Inuyasha?" Kikyo shot at her.

"Yea and he's a friend of Kagome's so I doubt he'll like you." Sango replied.

"Why do you even care about him Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"I want to ask him out." Kikyo replied simple. Kagome almost chocked on air when she heard this, though she managed to gain control of her body again.

"But you don't even know how he is!" Kagome exclaimed.

"He is so cute and he's got the cutest little ears! Let's just say I want to get to know him better. I will have to be introduced to him though…"Kikyo trailed off, though Kagome was already shaking her head.

"Don't even bother asking me. I'm not introducing him to you because I don't feel like letting him have his heart toyed with. He's been too much for you to try and play him." The glare Kagome's dark brown eyes sent Kikyo's way was enough to shorten Kikyo's life a few years.

"Calm down Kagome." Sango said, standing up and placing her hand onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Fine, like I need you to go see him anyways. I'll just go introduce myself to him." Kikyo walked towards Kagome's door, though Kagome's words stopped her cold.

"I'm warning you now, if you play with fire, you're going to get burned." Kikyo stopped for a moment before she waved her off and slammed the door shut. Kagome took a calming breath before sitting on her bed, trying to control her temper. Sango looked at her, not because she was afraid, but because she was astound.

"What!" Kagome snapped.

"Oh nothing," Sango replied. "I just didn't realize what good friends you and Inuyasha are."

"You're not jealous are you? I would understand if you were."

"Ha, very funny." Sango chucked a pilled at Kagome, who quickly dodged it. Kagome quickly grabbed the pillow, and a small pillow fight broke out. Sango was the one who broke the pillow fight up with a question.

"So why has Inuyasha been through so much?" Sango asked. Kagome stopped and bit her lip. She wanted to tell Sango everything, but it wasn't her information to give out.

"I can't tell you." She admitted truthfully. Sango saw the conflicting emotions drifting through Kagome's features and only smiled.

"It's Oka, I understand. It's not a big deal if I know; I don't even know Inuyasha yet." Kagome looked relieved, making Sango laugh. "Did you think I was going to get mad?"

"I thought you might yell a little." Kagome replied. "But thank you for understanding; you're the best friend I could have."

"Yea, you're probably right. You on the other hand…" Sango stopped when Kagome threw a pillow at her head, making her burst out in laughter.

"Jee, thanks." Kagome muttered.

**And Yea, I guess that's it! I know that it's probably been a little while, so yea…Oka, well here is that chapter! I didn't know how to really introduce Kikyo, so I thought 'let's make her barge into Kagome's room!' and that's how I did it! So yea, that was kind of awkward. Anyways, if you liked this chapter, review and I'll get me new one out soon…**

**pistachio564- Ah, I see that you are a Kikyo hater…well I do have to admit that she gets me pissed off a lot and all, but I don't exactly hate her. I think she's just really hurt and feels betrayed by Inuyasha, even though we all know Inu didn't do jack. Anyways, thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter!**

**XxTessaraexX- If you thought that was sad, you're in for a hell of a surprise! Let's just say some other really depressing things are going to happen. I'm glad you understand bout that book thing, I was worried that people were going to get pissed that I did it that way. Thank for the review! **

**inuxkag4ever-** **Yup, very emotion stuff here! It's a tear jerker waiting to happen. I'm glad that you liked the story, thanks for reviewing by the way. It's going to get more emotional as it goes on, well except for Shessomaru since you know, he's just…blah…**

**MISHEL- Kikyo has to be in it, or else the Inu cast wouldn't be complete. The same feelings for me, I don't exactly hate her, but I'm not too fond of some of her actions. Glad that you liked the chapter, and thanks for the review! It makes me want to write so keep doing it! **

**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate- E? What does E mean? LoL I'm just playing. I'm happy that you reviewed and that you liked the story. I know I'm being mean and taking my sweet time to do chapters. Well that's not true, I'm actually not…but o well! Oh and thank you for the compliment about the best you've read, I'm glad you think that.**

**HelikaAkileh- Yea I'm getting a little more open now that summer is starting and all, but now my friends suck up all my time instead of school! It's plain anarchy! Oh and good feeling bout that Kikyo Sango thing, wonder what you think is going to happen next! Thanks for the review! **

**Kokari- Honestly when I was writing it I didn't think it was that sad. Then I showed it to one of my friends and they started to bawl their eyes out. It was kind of creepy. Anyways, hope you like this new chapter! Oh and no sadness here, all nice and happy…Kind of…thanks for the review! **

**chii576- Well I'm glad that you like the story, I do put a lot of time into the whole thing just to make you all smile…or want to kill me because of the way I end it….but that's not the point. I'm happy that you reviewed for this story, makes me want to put even more work into it. **

**Lady Mysti- Moment of silence for Inuyasha…….oka I'm done! As for the other story, I did update for that one a couple days ago but I'm working on the next chapter right now! So don't worry, it should come out someday. Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading both of my stories! **

**Lonely Youkai- Well that's a little different from what I've been getting. Some people are saying it's wicked sad. Ah oh well, I thought it was cute in its own way. Oh do I get the 'most kawaii-ness scene' award? Do I do I do I! And here is that update that you said I MUST do! Thanks for the review! **

**Amanda Trinh- Oh yea, those names were mess ups. Sorry about that, I have to edit that sooner or later. It's just going to take a while. Anyways, I'm glad that you like that scene; it's one of my favorite scenes because Inuyasha was still himself but yet it was cute. Glad that you liked it enough to review! **

**Inu-dog-dem- Oka, so I have three cutes and three sads, so which one is it? I'm confused, I was just trying to explain the past and it came out all sad but cute…oh well, I'm glad that people liked it at least. And I'm happy that you loved it! Thank you for the review! **

**Chapter 6- She said I was Cute?**


	6. She Said I was Cute?

**Disclaimer- Don't ask, I don't want to admit it! **

_**Chapter 6-She said I was Cute? **_

"Inuyasha, will you focus on the game for once all day?" Miroku said, watching his dazed friend snap out of his trance.

"Um…what?" Inuyasha asked. When he saw Miroku's angry face, he only sighed. "Sorry, I was just thinking-"

"That's a first." Sesshoumaru said as he kicked the soccer ball towards Miroku, who then passed it to Inuyasha.

"Anyways," Inuyasha said as he dribbled the ball past Miroku. "I was just thinking about that wench Kagome." Both boys stopped. Sesshoumaru and Miroku glanced at each other as Inuyasha continued to dribble down to the goal. Both boys had known Inuyasha all of his life. Usually when he liked a demon, he was over them within a day. He'd flirt with them, but was done with them once he realized some major flaw. It was more the girl who had to put themselves on the line instead of the other way around, even if he was a hanyou. To make things stranger, Inuyasha had never liked a human.

They could already tell something was different with Inuyasha. Last time he liked a girl, he never thought about them when it came to sports. The three boys were all into every physical sport possible, and that was the only thing on their minds when they were playing. But all day, Inuyasha had seemed to be out of it, his mind being stolen by the wind.

"What is with you two today?" Inuyasha kicked the ball back to Sesshoumaru.

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Sesshoumaru replied.

"You've been acting very weird all day. You haven't even gotten a goal in yet." Miroku added.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you don't tell us why you have been thinking about that human all day me and Miroku will have to take drastic measures. And little brother, you know you wouldn't stand a chance against I." Sesshoumaru said, dangerously flashing his claws.

"Try me because I'm not telling you guys anything." Inuyasha replied as he crossed his arms.

"Get him!" Miroku screamed his battle cry. Miroku jumped on Inuyasha, tackling him to the ground. Sesshoumaru simply watched the younger boys with no emotion, seeing them fight many times before. Each boy struggled, fighting with the others to get what they wanted. They continued fighting until a smooth voice caught their attention.

"Hey boys." Someone from the front of the yard said. Both stopped as they looked up to see a girl their age. Her dangerous blue eyes screamed trouble and her wavy black hair looked like tainted ocean waves. As for her attire, it was anything but innocent. Her dark black heels laced up her legs and stopped in the middle of her calf. The tan skirt she wore only went to the middle of her thigh. As for her shirt, it was a red tube-top. All in all, she was a sight to be reckoned with. Slowly, both Inuyasha and Miroku managed to stand up.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked. The only one who didn't seem confused was Miroku.

"What the hell are you doing here Kikyo?" Kikyo just chuckled.

"Now Miro, is that the way to treat your old friend?" She asked. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked again getting sick of the human easily. Kikyo slowly walked up the path to the three boys. She smiled at Sesshoumaru, who only glared at her, before turning to Inuyasha.

"Are you Inuyasha?"

"Depends on who's asking and what they want." He replied. Already he was getting small chills of potential danger.

"My my my, what a little cutie you are." Kikyo said as she walked around the boy. He stood slightly confused, trying to keep an eye on her as she circled him. The movement reminded him of a lion stalking their prey.

"What did you come here for?" He asked, though she didn't seem to listen to him. She finally stopped in front of him again, making him shift uncomfortably. She smiled seductively at him before she continued to talk.

"Kagome told me all about you. I remember her saying you were cute, but nothing this extreme."

"Gag me with a spoon." Miroku said coldly, watching Kikyo glare over at him.

"Bite your tongue Miro or I might just do that." She replied before looking back at Inuyasha.

"The wench said I was cute?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo only waved her hand to show her interest in the question.

"If you mean Kagome, then yea she said some things about you, but I'm not here to talk about her." Inuyasha's heart leaped slightly at the new information. _She's actually thinking about me? At least I'm not the only one who is thinking about the other one. What the hell am I thinking! Who cares if that little bitch thought about me, not like it matters or anything? Kikylo or whatever her name was could have just taken it wrong, she was probably being sarcastic or something. Wait… Uh oh, I think she's been talking to me this whole time. _

"Are you even listening to me!" She squeaked out. Inuyasha quickly looked to his friends for help, though they only seemed to laugh.

"Um…not really." Inuyasha admitted, causing Kikyo to pout and cross her arms. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to come over my house later and talk." Kikyo batted her eyelashes but Inuyasha didn't get it.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo ignored his obliviousness. _This is harder than I thought. I guess I will have to try a little harder with this one. _Kikyo thought before she tried again.

"So how about coming over to my house later?"

"Why?"

"So you know, we can hang out and get to know each other a little better." Kikyo's suggestion made Inuyasha think of what Kagome asked him from the night before.

"Maybe some other time." Inuyasha replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." Inuyasha was started to get irritated with the girl in front of her. _She seems almost desperate now. And that stupid eye fluttering was pretty dumb of her. As if I didn't really know what she was doing! She looked like a fish out of water. _

"Well how about tomorrow?"

"Maybe, probably not, since I already told Kagome I would help her sometime soon with her babysitting or whatever. She doesn't want to be alone so she asked me to help. I just don't know when I'm going, so I don't know."

"If you have to watch those bratty kids she always watches, I'm fine with that."

"I don't have to watch them, and I bet they're less annoying than you." Inuyasha snapped at Kikyo like a bulldog to a paperboy.

"Whoa calm down boy." Miroku said as Kikyo took a couple steps back. Inuyasha tried to calm his racing nerves, though it was useless. _Why is she so annoying to me? I know I get annoyed easily but this girl…she's different. She screams danger, but why? It's probably because she's a human or something..._ Inuyasha managed to figure one thing out about Kikyo, which was she lied.

"You aren't really the girl's friend, are you?" He asked. She looked at him with an unreadable look before she shook her head.

"Wha-What are you talking about? Me and Kagome go back way back to when we were little! I've known her since I can remember." Kikyo replied.

"Then why didn't she talk about you when me and her were talking about her friends? If you were so important, why didn't she say anything about you to me?"

"Well that's because she doesn't like to talk about our friendship with strangers. I bet you that she didn't tell you a lot about her life. She probably just told you about small things that don't affect her." Inuyasha smirked inwardly at this.

"Now I know you're lying. In fact, it's quite obvious you are. But let's ask someone who knows you two." Inuyasha quickly turned to Miroku, who seemed to be glaring daggers at Kikyo. "Do you know anything about their relationship?"

"From what Sango tells me, they practically hate each other. Of course, little perfect here never shows it." Miroku replied. Kikyo glared right back at Miroku before looking up at Inuyasha hopefully.

"Miroku has never liked me; he's lying so you won't like me either!" Inuyasha sighed at her futile attempt.

"The bitch doesn't like you, I can just tell by your personalities alone. She'd never like someone like you. I bet she hates you like Miroku said, right? Tell me."

"Well I'd love to keep with this conversation, but…I have to go paint my nails so I will see you around. Till then!" Kikyo quickly scrambled away to her house.

"What was that about?" Sesshoumaru asked, though neither boy wanted to reply. "Answer me."

"Are you going to be Oka?" Miroku asked, dangerously ignoring Sesshoumaru's question. Inuyasha didn't answer for a few moments.

"That girl is no good. I can feel she isn't what she seems. But…" Inuyasha stopped.

"Inuyasha, you're not thinking of giving her a chance right! You know how she is, why would you even bother?" Miroku asked.

"Humans are never to be trusted." Sesshoumaru said.

"Um excuse me, human right here!" Miroku said, though neither listened to him. "But I think Sesshoumaru agrees with me when saying don't trust her!"

"Miroku, you know how my mom will react if she finds out how I acted towards Kikyo. And if she finds that out, I'll be in deep trouble. So the only thing I can do right now is try to be friendly with her. Who knows, maybe she is Kagome's friend." Miroku shook his head furiously.

"I know for a fact that she isn't even close to being friends with Kagome. In fact, I bet Kikyo hates Kagome more than Kagome hates Kikyo."

"But for right now, I just have to be…nice to her." Inuyasha replied. _Why don't I like her? Maybe because she just sat here and lied her ass off. If she's going to be like this for the rest of the time I live here, I'll fucking just move! But then I won't get to see…not like I even care bout the wench. But mom's going to believe that I should give Kikyo a chance, so I'm going to have to suck it up. But what about what Miroku said about Kikyo and the girl hating each other? Is that true? Only way to find out is to sit back and see._ What Inuyasha didn't know was the fun was just about to begin.

**And that's all that I have for this chapter! Now you are all going to be looking for my reviews, but you'll have to see the next chapter for that one! You see, I'm putting two chapters out at the same thing this time because this one was so short and all. So just look over there for the reviews! **

**Chapter 7-I Hate Closets!**


	7. I hate Closets!

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything other than the closet! **

**_Chapter 7-I hate Closets_**

"You ready to go now?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, watching as she finished tying her shoe.

"Yup." Kagome replied, placing her pant leg back over the top of her sneakers.

"Good, then we're going." Inuyasha didn't give Kagome time to respond as he walked away from the girl, who only stood up and shrugged. As she walked after the boy ahead, she started to realize that the warm boy that she had talked to before was now locked away in Inuyasha, not wanting to show his soft side again. He had closed the book that had been slightly opened, not letting Kagome take another glance into his mind or heart.

He slowly walked up next to Kagome, but didn't look at her. Instead, he looked at his surroundings, trying to memorize the area that was his new home. The street seemed peaceful, nothing too abnormal going on. Inuyasha finally looked over at the girl next to him, who was now staring ahead at the bright red house that was slowly coming into view. Her brown eyes were sharp and cold, showing no signs of the emotions that flooded through them the evening before. Inuyasha held back a sigh as they both approached the house, remembering the scene.

"What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked, looking over at Inuyasha as she knocked on the door. He snapped out of his daydream, shaking his head as a sign of nothing. Kagome could only stare at him for a second before the sound of patted feet scurried across the floor near the door. The door opened slightly, a pair of bright emerald eyes emerging from behind the door.

"Kagome!" Shippo's squeal was heard throughout the house as he jumped onto Kagome, hugging her for dear life. Kagome could only smile as she walked into the front hall, Shippo still holding onto her. Karan only snorted as she watched Kagome come in, never really appreciating the babysitter.

"Oh no, it's you again." Karan complained, leaning against the doorframe that led to the kitchen.

"It's nice to see you too." Kagome's comment was sarcastic, though Karan didn't notice. The only thing that Karan' eye caught was Inuyasha, who was now watching Kagome.

"Who's the punk?" Karan asked, making Inuyasha look over at her.

"Punk? Who are you calling a punk?" Inuyasha asked, making Karan smirk.

"Karan, this is Inuyasha. Now Inuyasha will be helping me tonight, so you better behave for the both of us. If he asks you to do something, you better act like you do with me, got it?" Kagome watched the two kid's heads bob, though one seemed more reluctant than the other. Kagome slowly placed Shippo back down on his feet, looking around the room as if in search of something. "Now where is you mother?"

"I'm in here Kagome!" Ayame's voice drifted from the kitchen, though it seemed more rushed than usual. "But I have to go now. I'm leaving through the back door, so make sure to lock the front one. Bye!"

"Goodbye Ayame!" Kagome heard the backdoor shut, announcing that Ayame had left. Kagome's gaze now went to her companion, sighing slightly before a smile graced her lips. "Well we better get going. Time for some babysitting." With that final remark, Kagome walked out of the hall and into the living room, waving hello to the older child that had been waiting patiently there.

"Whoopee." Inuyasha said sarcastically, jerking forward slightly when Shippo dragged him into the living room. As soon as Inuyasha's foot hit the floor in the living room, Kagome's feet were moving to leave the room, walking into the kitchen. Inuyasha scratched his head slightly, not sure of what to say. Sadly for him, the confusion was only beginning.

Every time his feet touched the room's floor that Kagome was in, she'd quickly notice that in the other room needed to be taken care of, and would leave to go fix it. Throughout the hours that they had baby-sit, Kagome had said less than a sentence to Inuyasha before she scurried out of the area that the confused boy was in. Somehow they managed to stop fights, resolve problems, and keep the kids under control, all while not talking. Inuyasha was not the only one who noticed the sudden change in Kagome, for the kids also knew Kagome. They would sit and watch as Inuyasha would come close to the girl, and she would have something bring her out of the room, weather a real thing or not.

Like Inuyasha, Shippo and Hitomi were sick of the behavior of Kagome. They saw her once again avoid him, and suddenly, Shippo's eyes lit up. He whispered something to his sister, making her pause before nodding. They both started to smile before jumping off the couch that they had been sitting on, running into different parts of the room. And once they were in position, the plan was started.

"Inuyasha, I want you to come see what Karan did! It's really bad!" Hitomi called out from kitchen. Inuyasha came in, a face of boredom on. She kept down her smile as she grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the pantry.

"Hey you brat, what are you doing!" Inuyasha asked, though Hitomi didn't answer.

"Kagome, I need help!" Shippo called out, waiting at the end of the pantry as he looked down the hall that Kagome was now walking down. Shippo looked the other way, seeing his sister dragging Inuyasha down towards him too. He smirked slightly as he took a step forward, away from the pantry that he had been standing in front of. Their plan was working better than he had expected.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked, just as Hitomi tugged Inuyasha in front of the pantry door, which Shippo had opened before.

"What the hell is wrong?" Inuyasha asked, and both kids shook their heads.

"You two!" With that, both kids ran behind the two teens, pushing them into the pantry and shutting the door. Just as they had planned, the chair that their mother usually used to get to the top of the pantry was near the door and they dragged it over in front of the food cupboard, placing it under the doorknob so that the door wouldn't budge.

"Kids, let us out!" Kagome called from the other side of the door, trying to keep calm.

"No way, not until you talk to Inuyasha! We really like him, even if he can be mean sometimes!" Shippo called out, causing Inuyasha to growl.

"Why you little brat! I'm going to kill you when I get out!"

"-and you do too, and you won't talk to him. So figure out you're problems, and then we'll come back and let you out." Kagome's heard the two kids laughing on the other side, picturing the blush that was now arising on Kagome's face. Lucky for her, she was facing the door, and she placed her hand onto the door, hitting it slightly.

"When you're mother gets home, you are in big trouble!" She called out, but the two mischievous children had already run off, leaving the two alone.

The food-closet was anything but big. It was slightly colder than the rest of the house, causing small shivers to go down Kagome's spine. She couldn't sit down, it was too crowded with food, and not to mention that it would have been colder then standing up. She could tell he was looking at her, though she didn't turn around. She kept her eyes on the door, though she could hardly see it in the darkness of the room.

"Now we're stuck in here." She said, breaking the silence.

"Well that's obvious." He said, a tint of annoyance edging his voice. She clenched her hand that was on the door, trying to keep her anger down.

"Well I'm sorry for taking. Remind me next time not to talk to you, since you must hate my voice or something." She snapped. A small sting of guilt bit at her heart following the rude comment, but she stuck to what she said. Though she knew she should apologize for acting the way she was, she bit her tongue. She couldn't do it, her pride kept her voice still.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I didn't say that, stop putting words in my mouth!" Inuyasha said, making Kagome bit her tongue tighter to keep the apology down.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, making him snort behind her.

"You're not being normal, even those kids said it. It's like you don't want to be anywhere with me, and you make it seem like I'm the worst person to be near. And…and I know you care, you proved that to me on my roof, or did you forget?" She winced slightly, knowing that she hadn't forgotten what had happened between the two that night.

"No, I didn't forget it." She replied softly.

"Then why aren't you acting like you were then?" He asked.

"I can't Inuyasha, that's just not me! I'm not that girl who you saw then, and I won't ever be."

"Well why not!" He asked, slightly frustrated at the confusion that he held. He had seen her like that before, and she seemed so much more relaxed. So why couldn't she do it now? It just didn't make sense to him, though to her, it was perfectly clear.

"Because if I acted like that all the time…" She believed her own reason drop to the bottom of her stomach, making it impossible for her to continue. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, which turned her to face the boy in front of her, who now stared down at her.

"Keep going." The command made her swallow slightly before she looked down at the floor.

"If I acted like that all the time, then I'm setting myself up to be hurt again." She said slowly, and finally it clicked with Inuyasha. He dropped his fingers under her chin and pushed it slightly so he could see her face. Inuyasha could tell she wanted him to let go of her chin, making him scowl faintly.

"Are you afraid?" He asked his voice as loud as a whisper. She nodded weakly.

"I can't help it, I'm just afraid. I don't want to be hurt again; I just can't deal with it."

"Don't be afraid of taking a chance. I know what happened with you and you're father, I understand. But tell me, do you really think he'd want you like this?" That had struck a nerve as she stayed silent, keeping his gaze before she shook her head. "So why are you being like this?"

"Why do you care so much?" Kagome asked, slightly throwing Inuyasha off guard.

"I don't care! I just…It's just because I hate fake people, and wenches are no exception." He replied, causing her to smile slightly as he added another sentence to his answer. "…And because you get all upset over the stupidest things, and I hate it when you get like that because then I get all pissed or upset..." He glanced away from the girl in front of him, whose eyes had grown a great deal with shock. She couldn't believe that anyone was affected by her emotions, especially the boy that stood in front of her.

"Inuyasha, what is going on with us?" She asked softly, though Inuyasha still looked away from her.

"I really can't tell you because I have no clue." A silence fell around them before Inuyasha spoke again. "Damnit it's wicked cramped in here!" Kagome laughed at the comment, making Inuyasha look down at her and smirk. "Something funny wench?"

"I'm only laughing because we're having one of the most serious conversations that I've ever had, and you had to say that it was cramped! Of course it's cramped, we're in a closet. I just think it's funny." She replied.

"Well it's better than you being afraid over something stupid." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha I admit, I do get afraid at times, like when I'm alone. I'm not the bravest person, but I don't get as scared as I normally am when I'm with you. It's like you're a safety blanket for me." When Inuyasha didn't respond at first, too stunned with shock, Kagome's body moved without her commanding it. Slowly, her hands came up around his neck, pulling him close to her into a warm hug.

"I know you would always accept me for who I was, even if I was weak. I can't say that for many people, and even with others it's hard to admit. But I feel so calm now, so relax, that I can tell you without worrying about the consequences." A blush painted her cheeks, though it was very scarce. Once again, their eyes locked and Kagome's body moved without her knowledge. Slowly, she leaned forward and grazed her lips against his, to which he responded almost automatically. Her lips felt like a warm wind brushing his, only passing by quickly before moving on. As she slowly pulled away from him, Kagome felt Inuyasha's stare on her. She finally realized what she had done and waited for a sharp push form Inuyasha.

She was surprised when his arms encircle her waist, pulling her into another deep embrace. The muscles that were tense from the kiss slowly relaxed. His arms were comforting to Kagome, to be held like that. She felt like a shield was now in front of her, keeping out all the pain and troubles that she always worried about.

Though Inuyasha hated admitting when he was weak, it was the only word to describe how he felt at the moment. Knees that had held tons of weight without so much as a quiver now felt like jello and he contained a shiver from showing just how damaging a simple gesture could be. _God damn this girl, making me feel like I have to keep her safe or something. We're in a friggen closet; nothing's going to happen to her! _Even as he thought this, his arms tightened around the girl.

They fell into a comforting silence. Kagome's arms didn't move from his neck, nor his from her waist. From the wall's perspective, they could have been dancing, except the music was only heard to the two in the small space. It was slow and calm, sweeping across the dusty floor and around the two.

Kagome couldn't move her mouth to speak, she felt too good to ruin the moment. She hadn't felt this calm in a while and the butterflies that had awoken when her lips met Inuyasha's were still fluttering. Her cheeks felt as hot as fire, almost as if Inuyasha had lit something inside of her. Her hands around his neck tightened as she tried to work up the courage to speak. Lucky for her, the small sound of feet slowly crept towards the door, though both teens heard them.

Without speaking a word to him, Kagome mouthed the word 'listen' to Inuyasha, who nodded. What came to his ears was a small object being put against the door, which he guessed was one of the kid's ears. He heard another object, which meant the second child was now listening. Kagome suppressed her laughter at their attempts to be stealthy, but Inuyasha only smirked as an idea came to his head.

"I forgive you." Kagome blinked and looked up at him.

"Forgive me? I didn't say sorry!"

"What are you talking about, you just did." Kagome scowled at the smirk that was now Inuyasha's lips.

"No! That's not fair; I didn't mean to say that! I have nothing to be sorry about, so I'm not apologizing." Kagome now took her arms from Inuyasha's neck, crossing them across her chest. Inuyasha still kept his arms where they were, though now they were much looser as if inviting Kagome to leave them. She didn't take the offer.

"Do you even know what you're not sorry about?" He asked, making her pause before shaking her head slightly. "You're supposed to be sorry that you have been ignoring me this whole time."

"Oh…well then I guess I'm sorry for that." As soon as the words left her mouth, both teens were blinded by the light from the hall. Both Shippo and Hitomi stood in the doorway, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Are you done fighting then!" Shippo asked.

"Yea I guess." Kagome replied.

"That's good; I don't think it'd be a very forceful fight with Inuyasha's arms around you." Hitomi said innocently, watching Inuyasha pull back quickly as Kagome tried to keep her blush down to a minimum.

"I was just getting something off of Kagome, it's nothing special." Inuyasha said quickly, making up and excuse that Shippo seemed to buy. Hitomi just nodded, though she didn't believe that was the real reason.

"Oka then come on!" Hitomi grabbed Kagome's arm, dragging her to the kitchen to make something to eat while Shippo brought Inuyasha into the living room to play.

**Oka and here is the seventh part of my story! Yes I know that it has been a long time, which is why I did 2 chapters in one night instead of one. Think of this as a little treat for all of my readers! Anyways, hope you liked these new chapters, and yes, they KISSED! Don't worry, there is some Miro/San romance coming up, followed by Rin/Shess later! **

**L1Ldumie TK****- I'm glad that you like the story so far, and I'm hoping that this chapter is a success. Congrates bout going into the 8th grade, watch out for all the drama! This is that review that you wanted, and personally one of my favorite chapters! Hope you feel the same way too. **

**Mishel****- Well since I didn't make her the evil one in my other story, I figure that I could in this one! I mean yea she is a total slut in this one and all, but it's quite funny. And besides, I'm not the first one to do it! Hope you like these chapters, and keep reviewing! **

**Lunar Heart Crystal****- Actually in this one is the only time she really is one. In my other story, she's turning to be one of the nicest in the book, but it just doesn't seem like it right now. This one I kind of needed someone to be like that, and Kikyo was the only one who didn't have a part in the story yet. So it just happened to work out that way. And no, if you're thinking that I hate her, I don't. **

**Pistachio564****- I agree, she's not the Kikyo that Inuyasha fell in love with 50 years ago. I think that's why I don't feel bad about making her like this in the story. I'm not saying the REAL Kikyo is a bad person, but that clay one is worse than the real Kikyo. I just hope that she sees what's the right way and change for the better, because I believe she could be good if she tried. **

**Kiwi- Don't worry about that, a lot of people told me that they didn't realize that. And for the Kikyo thing, I don't hate her as much as I think that she needs to just see that killing Inuyasha won't solve her problems…maybe she should go see that butmunch Dr.Phil! Anyways, hope you liked these two chapters! **

**chii576****- Well not only did I give one chapter update, but I did two of them! I know, I'm crazy! Mwhahaha!...Oka, so I haven't seen a therapist yet, I'm going to do it soon! Thank you for the compliment about me being a good writer. It really means a lot to me! **

**Losthopeschaos- I didn't know what name to say, so I just used your email address instead. And I'm thinking that you mean the moment from the fourth chapter, but I'm not sure. If you do, I'm sure you like this chapter too! Sorry about the long wait from before, I'm hoping that it won't happen again. **

**Inu-dog-dem****- Wow, I'm surprise it wasn't a surprise! Just kidding! She seemed to fit the part, and I thought it'd be kind of cool to have Kikyo wanting Inuyasha instead of Inuyasha wanting Kikyo for once! I mean, it's like turning the tables on her or something. Aren't I so evil? **

**HelikaAkileh****- Why thank you for the compliment! And I know something happened, which ties in with the title for that chapter right? I'm glad that you enjoyed that last chapter, even if it was kind of short. That's one of the reasons that I put two chapters up this time. The 6th chapter is kind of short, so I decided to put two! **

**Lonely Youkai****- Wow, I'm so honored! I feel like I should thank a bunch of people...but I'm not going to, because I'm the only evil one around here! So HA to all of you! No I'm kidding, but thanks for the awards. And you all said that you wanted more fluff, so is that enough for you? **

**WikkedLil'Grrrl****- Well at least you like one of my stories! I think that people like Summer to Love Summer to Kill better because I wrote this story about…well, two years ago. So it's a little less exciting and more predictable than my other one. But at least you reviewed for the story. **

**Aelfraed P.****- I'm happy that you liked chapter! I wasn't really all that worry about taking about the horses, though I might mention it later or something. If I do say something about them, it will just be a quick thing. And here that chapter that you told me I should write hope that you like them. **

**Inuyashangel****- Um Oka? I know that it took me a while to get this chapter out, so I decided to treat you all to two chapters instead of one. I know that I won't be doing this again for a long time, mainly because the chapters are going to be longer than the first couple as I go on with the story. So enjoy it while it lasts! **

**Chapter 8- Kikyo and Kagome Clash**


	8. Kikyo and Kagome Clash

**Disclaimer- He ain't my property, though I wish he was…**

_**Chapter 8- Kikyo and Kagome Clash**_

Kagome tucked Hitomi and Shippo into bed. She told them the regular bedtime story, which the kids feel asleep to. Silently she placed the book down and walked out of the room, peeking into Karan' room. When she saw her still up, she could only sigh and place her hands on her hips.

"What are you still doing up? I thought I sent you to bed?" She asked, watching her shrug and keep playing with her fire tricks. She slowly sat down next to her, watching her continue to play. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I don't know." She replied.

"Well will you go to bed now then?" She asked. She saw her fidget slightly before she muttered something. "What did you say?"

"I can't sleep." She said, finally looking over at her babysitter. Kagome smiled slightly, lowering her voice softly.

"You know, I have nights where I can't sleep either." Her brown eyes widened in a childish amazement.

"You do?" She asked, almost skeptical.

"Yup, and you know what I do when I can't sleep?" Karan shook her head as Kagome stood up. Bending down, Kagome slowly picked the light girl up and walked over to her bed. She laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. "I read a book to make me tired, and then I end up falling asleep."

"But I can't do that; I still can't read full books well." Karan replied. Karan walked over to the child's bookshelf, pulling out a small book and walking back over. She let Karan grab the book and stare at it with a slight disgust. "This is a kid book."

"But you can read it right?" She asked.

"Well yea, I'm not little." Karan replied.

"Then read it and maybe you will fall asleep." She bent over and whispered softly. "Sometimes being young has its benefits." With a small goodnight, Kagome left the room. She stood outside the door, listening for any noise. At first her heart sunk when she didn't hear anything, but it was filled with pride when Karan' small voice rung in her ears, signaling Karan was taking her advice and reading the book.

Slightly giddy with her small step with the young girl, she managed to get down the stairs without making much noise. As she reached the bottom, she looked into the living room to see Inuyasha, though she was surprised at first. To confirm her beliefs, she managed to walk over to the couch and kneel in front of it. She smiled warmly when she recognized the peaceful look upon the sleeping boy's face.

"Come Inuyasha, you need to get up." Kagome said pushing him until his amber eyes emerged from his eyelids.

"What happened? Did I fall asleep?" Inuyasha asked. She started to laugh.

"Yea, you kind of did. I put the kids to bed while you went to bed on your own." She replied.

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms, containing a yawn as he continued. "How do you do this every time all alone?"

"It isn't easy, but you get used to it after a while. Those three are quite easy compared to some other kids I have babysat. I didn't think that we would be this late. It's almost 10:00."

"What, its 10:00 already?" Inuyasha quickly got to his feet. Kagome's confusion was evident in her features. _What is his problem? I told him that we were going to be later before we even started walking. Didn't he tell his mom? _

"You look surprised?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah well I…um…said I might see someone later…"

"Who did you tell that?"

"…No one for you to worry about." Kagome noticed the hesitation in his sentence but ignored it.

"Well I told you we would be late." She replied.

"I didn't know you were going to make me stay with you all night." He sat back down on the couch next to her.

"One of us didn't stay up the whole night…" She smiled as he scowled.

"Do you expect me to apologize!"

"No I don't mind, it's just kind of funny to me. I have never fallen asleep on the job. Seeing you do it makes me feel like I'm doing my job right. Thanks!"

"Whatever." He mumbled, though Kagome only smiled. Silence only stole the conversation for a moment before Kagome spoke

"Hey."

"What now?"

"What exactly happened in that closet between us?" She bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"I-uh-what are you talking about? Nothing happened." Inuyasha looked away, trying to hide a faint blush. "It's not like I wanted to be stuck in there with you."

"I don't do it for fun either you know!"  
"Well I wouldn't know! You're a confusing wench!"

"And you're a jerk!" He only glared at her, not responding to the insult. Kagome sighed and tried to keep her temper as she looked at him. "At least it's done and over with."

"I guess…but now I have a question for you." She eyed him curiously.

"What?"

"All of those things you said in there, did you mean them?"

"Well yeah…I didn't mean to say that all at once, but it just…came out." Kagome replied softly, trying to catch his glance. Inuyasha looked down, hoping Kagome wouldn't see him blushing. Fate was against him."Inuyasha, your blushing."

"I'm not blushing Kagome oka!"

"If your not blushing, then let me see your face."

"What you don't believe me?"

"To be honest , no. Let me see your face!"

"No, why do I have to?"

"Because you're blushing!"

"I am not."

"You are too!"

"I thought that I heard yelling, but I didn't expect it from the two babysitters." A wicked voice said from the door.

"Who the hell's there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hey I know that voice." Kagome replied. "It's Kikyo isn't it?"

"Oh you let my secret out. Too bad. I just came to see how well you were doing."

"Well we're fine so you can leave." Kagome said bitterly. Inuyasha could feel the anger pouring out of Kagome's body, though Kikyo didn't seem fazed.

"Oh Kagome; is this how you treat your close friend? I'm ashamed of you!"

"Close friend? You're nothing like a friend, since a friend wouldn't try and ruin the other's life!" Kikyo faked being hurt, though Kagome didn't buy it.

"How could you say that after all we have been through? I thought we were friends?"

"We weren't friends to start with you liar." The two girls looked like they were about to crash when Inuyasha stepped in.

"Will you two shut up?"

"She started it!" The childish voice coming from Kikyo almost threw Inuyasha off.

"I'm not the one whose lying!" Kagome replied, crossing her arms.

"Just ask Kikyo what else she needs, then she can leave?" _I hate having to stick up for Kikyo, but mom would kill me if I didn't. Not like I'd agree with the other one either! _ Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who only looked back. He serious face he held made her sigh.

"What else do you want?" Kagome asked.

"Oh well I actually had something else in mind when I came over here. Luckily, Inuyasha made me remember what I was coming over for." Kikyo said cheerfully.

"I thought you came over to check up on us?" Kagome shot out at Kikyo, watching her struggle with an explanation.

"Well I did come over to check up on you two."

"But you just said you mainly came over for something else." Kagome replied casually, causing Kikyo to roll her eyes.

"Whatever. I came to check up on my plans with Inuyasha. You see, about a week or so ago I went over to introduce myself to Inuyasha and we made plans to hang out this week. But because of you and your babysitting anxieties, he couldn't hang out with me. So I came to see when he wanted to come hang out."

"When did you meet him!"

"That day that you refused to introduce us." Kikyo smirked as Inuyasha turned to Kagome, who now shamefully looked down.

"Why didn't you want to introduce us?" He asked.

"I...I don't know." Kagome lied, already knowing Inuyasha would catch her. She mentally scolded herself and kept her gaze on the floor. _Why didn't I just tell him the truth? Why didn't I let him know about everything she's ever done that would make him never want to be her friend? Maybe because I know it's not right to do that to her, even if she hates me._

"Well I guess it's a bad time to discus this so I will see you tomorrow." Kikyo smiled wickedly as she walked towards the door. "Bye Inuyasha, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye." Inuyasha slightly nudged Kagome.

"Bye." Kagome managed out through her closed teeth. Kikyo's look at Kagome was anything but pleasant before she left the scene. Kagome's eyes were still stuck to the floor. Though she hated to do it, Kagome had to know if Inuyasha was still upset with her. Slowly, as if afraid that she would be hurt, her let her curious eyes travel up to meet his slightly annoyed face. She dropped her gaze once again, silently cursing for her decision.

"Were you jealous of her?" Inuyasha asked after a second of silence passed by. Kagome looked up at him. The features that were once tense in his face softened slightly, hardly enough to notice.

"What? Why would I be jealous of her? She's just a snob who thinks she get anything she wants!" Her anger rose at the end of her statement.

"The why wouldn't you introduce us?"

"I already told you, I don't know."

"Oka, now what's the real reason?" Kagome sighed when remembering how easy it was to read her lies.

"Because she would see you, 'fall in love' as she always says to boys, and then flirt them till they go out, loses interest in him, or they move away." _At least my idea of moving away would have worked. _Inuyasha smirked at his own thought, and Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"So you would care if she 'fell in love' with me?"

"Of course I wou-" Kagome stopped herself before she continued.

"What were you going to say?" He asked.

"Ah…I was going to say…" Kagome was racing throughout her mind trying to think of a reasonable answer. _Ah I'm screwed! There isn't anything I can say to that without admitting I do! Damnit! _

"You would care, wouldn't you?"

"When did I say that!" Kagome asked, defending her pride.

"Just now. Or rather, that is what you were going to say before you caught yourself, admit it." The cocky grin spreading across Inuyasha's face caused her to shake her head.

"No! Why would I say that?"

"Because you care if she did." Kagome angrily looked away from him, though she was upset with herself rather than with him. She tried to find another excuse, when suddenly her eyes lit up. She smiled as she looked back up at him.

"Would you have liked it if I cared?" She asked. _I'll just use some reverse psychology._

"Wh-what …I wouldn't! I mean…it's just…wait, hold on…"

"Well what DO you mean?"

"I can't stop you if you care." Her eyes widened slightly, but before she could answer him, Ayame walked through the door.

"Hey you two, how were the kids?"

"The…kids" Kagome asked, still staring at Inuyasha. She shook her head for a moment before smiling at Ayame. "Oh the kids, they were really good."

"Well thank you for watching then for me, here's your money." Ayame dropped the money into Kagome's hand, watching the two quickly leave the house. She sighed as she dropped her bag onto the floor, walking passed the open door of the food closet. She stopped before looking back at it. _Now why is the closet door open?_

**And that is chapter 8! Sorry it took so long, I did have this done like three days ago. It's just I had to do all the review replies and that takes me a long time, so it's semi harder when I don't have any time. So anyways, hope you liked it! **

**ChineseKagome-**** Well sorry for taking so long on this chapter, but I needed to fix a couple of things too. Oh, and glad that you think the story is romantic, I mean that's what the main purpose is. I'm warning you now though, when there's romance, there's tragedy. **

**Lunar Heart Crystal****- Well it wasn't just Shippo who did this. And besides, we don't give Shippo credit on some of the sneaky things that he does. Remember, Kagome loves Shippo and so she plays right into the scheme of things. And Inuyasha is just too dense to realize what is going on! **

**Ginger the Lioness demon****- Believe me, Rin's intro to the story is something that everyone will meet her in, so it's going to be pretty cool. Plus, there are going to be a lot of cute moments between those two as well and Inu Kag and San Miro, so don't worry about that. **

**Inashosetai****- It's oka if you don't review every single chapter, I really don't mind. As long as you do it on chapters you really like or something funny happen that you enjoy. It doesn't have to be every single chapter, especially the boring ones. As long as I know you're still there reading, I'm going to continue writing. **

**Raven657****- Wow, someone has some very strong feeling about Kikyo. And I'm pretty sure that it ain't me. Doesn't it bug you how she gets Kagome into that situation and then leaves during this chapter? Oh well, we all can't be nice or else we wouldn't have good stories! **

**Angel-Assain****- Sorry to say, but this story is going to take a little longer than you probably want. Remember, even though there have been eight chapters; they have only known each other for about a week or so. I don't give and exact date that they go babysitting, but I'd estimate about a week or so. So they can't rush things that much!**

**SweetInuLover****- I'm glad that you like the story, that's always a good thing. Even though love is such a strong word, I seem to see it in everyone reviews! Gosh, I thought that it was between two people, not a person and a fanfic. This calls for an investigation!...tomorrow!**

**Kagomemikogoddess****- Yea, I thought that it was pretty cute when I was writing it. I know that the kiss was a big step and all, but they are what, 15, 16? They can kiss someone; it's not a crime anymore! Besides, they are going to need all the romance that they can get when the next couple of chapters come out. **

**Ryokochan- Well I don't speak that language that you were talking in that beginning with, but I can decipher it pretty well. Glad that the story caught your interest, and I'm happy you love it. And here is that next chapter that you wanted to read so badly. Hope you liked it! **

**Inuyashangel****- The word hurry does not seem to be in my vocabulary for some odd reason. I try to get the chapter done as much as I can, but I just get so distracted with people. I thought the summer was going to make it easier to update, but I thought totally wrong! **

**Inu-dog-dem****- It's just that Kikyo seemed to fit this person that I needed. I know that in the real series she is nothing like this girl, but I mean at least this Kikyo doesn't try to kill them! I mean she is mean, but she ain't stabbing people with arrows or anything! **

**Inu/Kag 3 4eva- Aww well I'm flattered that you like the story. Oh and I really like your name! Thank you for the compliment makes me smile. I know that this chapter didn't come out as fast (or as good) as I had wanted it to be, but I tried my best. Hope that's good enough for you! **

**Mishel- Yea, I didn't know if I wanted them to kiss so soon because in my other story, they don't kiss for a while. But I just decided that since the other story was taking so long, that this story could just be a quick kiss. Besides, it was just the right moment and they were with the right people, it can happen as soon as they like. **

**Lanerz- Ah you sent me seven reviews! Not that I mind, it's just going to be a slightly longer reply. Yea I know the name of that chapter was kinda overdoing it, but it just sounded right. Miroku IS the humor in most of this, but it's more of his and Shessy's personalities bouncing off each other. Kikyo is not going to give in easily, she is going to try VERY evil tricks to get what she wants. And I guess that's it! **

**badgirl2.0- Yea well I didn't feel like making Kouga a bad person in this because I already have him being really annoying in the other story. So he gets off the hook this time. And Shessy and Inu aren't going to be at each others' throats all the time like in the real one, they are actually going to be civil…**

**Lonely Youkai****- Well if he didn't, then his mother would have his head on a silver platter. From what I have collected, I know for a fact that Inuyasha's mother was very kind, and she would not want him to judge. That's why he's giving Kikyo a chance…**

**Kira177- The Oka is kind of how I show that it is my writing. I really don't know how I got into it, I think I explained it to one of my other reviewers before and now I just forget. I think it has to do with my first book and I just wrote it that way…oh well. **

**Fire Alchemist- Well that's great. I'm happy you find my story good, and it's nice to have a calm reviewer for once. I mean all my other ones scream how much they love it, and even though I enjoy the attention, it's nice to have change every now and then. **

**Kokari****- Well it's just that in the real story, I don't think that Inuyasha would ever make the first move. When the opportunity is given to him by Kagome he takes it willingly, but other than that he really doesn't like to make moves. It's just something that I wanted to keep the same between the Inuyasha in the show/manga and in this story. **

**Tairoru-Chan****- I know that the kiss is very unlike me, because I know how long it takes for a relationship with the personalities of Kagome and Inuyasha to bloom, but I just wanted to put it in. It seemed like the right moment, and sometimes time doesn't matter. I know that they probably wouldn't have done it if they hadn't had such a emotional conversation before it, but with that adding to the moment, I thought that the kiss was good. But yea I do agree with you. In almost any other situation I wouldn't have done that so rushed. **

**HelikaAkileh****- Don't you think that it's cute that I have all the young kids plotting against the older ones? I mean, Shippo and Hitomi pull a fast one on the two babysitters, and I just think it's funny. I'm sure that Inuyasha gave Shippo a few good beatings after that experience. As long as Kagome ain't look that is…**

**Chapter 9- I'm going to kill Miroku!**


	9. Im going to Kill Miroku!

**Disclaimer- Nope, no1 in this is mine.**

_**Chapter 9- I'm going to Kill Miroku!**_

_Why is it that every time we go to my house, we're silent? _Kagome thought to herself as she glanced over at Inuyasha. He seemed slightly relaxed, more than normal. She smiled weakly, though it faded when she felt a shiver crawl up her spine. The summer's cold night air was enough to give Kagome the chills.

"Are you cold?" He asked roughly. When she shook her head, he sighed. "Oka let me rephrase this. You are cold."

"No I'm not, I'm perfectly fine." She replied, her pride filling her voice. Though she didn't admit it, the summer nights had always seemed to have a strange effect on the temperature in her body. She tried to ignore her shaking body as she kept walking, but Inuyasha was just as stubborn as her.

"So the shaking is added for extra effects?"

"No, I'm just not use to the air yet." She replied, waiting for another argument to start. When she heard none, she almost looked up at Inuyasha. She did look at him when she felt herself being pulled against his warm body. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm keeping you warm idiot…until your body gets used to the air." He said quickly, causing her cheeks to burn with embarrassment.

"Oka." Was all she managed. Inuyasha kept his smirking to a minimum as he looked up. He slowed slightly when he saw two people walking towards them from the opposite way.

"Hey Kagome, who's the girl with Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked over before gasping and pushing both of them into the closest bushes. "What was that for!"

"It's Sango so keep quiet!" She whispered. She slowly pointed to the couple, who now stood under the streetlamp.

"Why would they be out this late at night?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome glared over at him, placing a finger over her mouth.

"I'm trying to listen to them!" She whispered.

"Feh." They crouched lower as Miroku and Sango sat on the bench across the street. Sango was laughing and leaning into Miroku, who had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you for the night out. I'm surprised you didn't grope me." Sango said as her laughter died out.

"Sango, I'm appalled that you would even think about me touching you in that sort of manor."

"Oh give it a rest and take the complement."

"Well I love going out with you. Besides, I think that's the best movie we've seen together so far. You always make our dates so interesting" He replied. Sango blushed slightly though she only rolled her eyes. Kagome started to giggle, but Inuyasha shoved his hand over her mouth to keep her silent. Even if they weren't demon, they would have been able to hear Kagome laughing since they were so close.

"Hey Sango?" Miroku asked. Honey colored eyes glanced over at the boy, Sango smiling at her companion.

"Yeah?"

"You know how we've been going out for about three months?" He asked. Both sets of spying eyes widened at their friend's secret relationship.

"Yeah…" She said, watching him slowly push her back slightly. Sango started to feel sick. _What is the pervert thinking? Wait…that look he's giving me…he can't be breaking up with me, right? _

"Well I did a lot of thinking last night before I called you about this date." He stared, Sango nodding. It was the only thing she could do, her throat going dry. "And I think that we need a change."

"Change?" She managed to squeak out. As Miroku nodded, Kagome's heart twisted in sympathy for her best friend. _I'll kill him if he hurts her; I'm going to hurt him so much if he breaks her heart! Sango doesn't deserve that, not after everything she's been through._

"We've hugged and yea we did have the one time when we ended up falling asleep against each other." Miroku's face seemed to grow red, a color that hardly blessed his cheeks, as he tried to sound secure of his suggestion. Sango didn't seem to notice. "And I've wanted to do this for over a week, but I was afraid that you would react in the wrong way." Sango felt tears building behind her eyes, so she quickly closed them. Fighting the idea of running away, she answered him.

"Just do it if you want to, I can handle whatever it is." Kagome had to close her eyes when she heard this. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, slightly confused at her reaction. _Shouldn't she be happy he's going to do it? I mean, it's supposed to be romantic when they ask before they do it. I don't get women…_

"Oka…" When Sango didn't hear his voice again, she almost opened her eyes. But when she felt his lips lightly touch hers, honey shot opened quickly. _Oh my! I didn't think he meant…this means he isn't breaking up with me! _Sango quickly smiled against his lips before she closed her eyes and kissed back. Inuyasha lightly poked Kagome, causing her to open up her eyes. When she did, a muffled squeal was heard only by Inuyasha.

Miroku slowly pulled away from Sango, opening his eyes to see her curious gaze on him. He bit back an apology that was hanging from his lips. _This is stupid, she's your girlfriend. You had every right to kiss her, and if she didn't like it, then she can just dump you now. _He though as he looked back at her.

"You kissed me." She said simply.

"Yes, and I'm proud I did to!" He replied, slightly broken at the unreadable look on her face.

"So you don't want to break up?" She whispered. He stared at her as if she had changed colors, which in truth she did turn a darker pink.

"When did I ever say I did?" He asked. She stared at him for a moment before launching herself into his arms.

"I thought you were going to break up with me! I didn't think straight, I'm sorry!" She whispered into his neck. Miroku only sighed in relief as he held onto her, though the sweet moment was interrupted.

"OW! That was my hand you know! It's attached to my hand and when you bite it, its hurts! And I thought I was the one who was supposed to bit people!" Inuyasha shouted as Kagome finally got his hand away from her mouth.

"Well you wouldn't let me talk!"

"I thought you were going to blow our cover."

"Well to tell you the truth Inuyasha, your loudmouth was the only thing we heard." Miroku said, standing over the bush. Sango stood next to him, her hands on her hips as she glared down at the two.

"Think we should run?" Inuyasha whispered.

"I come from a long line of demon exterminators; I don't think that'd be such a good idea." Sango replied, causing Inuyasha to flinch.

"Well I think we're in trouble now." Kagome said.

Miroku and Sango were now glaring down at the two spies, who sat on Sango's couch. Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't comprehend why Sango and Miroku had kept their relationship a secret, or why the couple didn't tell them. Every now and then, Sango would glance at Miroku, and vise versa. Finally, Kagome couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"What is the big deal with us knowing?" When Sango and Miroku both glared down at her, she fell back into the sofa. "Jeez, sorry I asked."

"Well this is supposed to be a secret!" Sango replied.

"How do you have a relationship without letting people know about it? I mean, doesn't that seem a little hard to do?" Kagome asked.

"Look who's talking. You don't even know how to expressing feeling to the people you really like."

"That's not true! I could if I really felt like they needed to do. Some people just don't need to know how I feel for them!"

"I don't see you expressing any of your feelings lately, especially to the people that you care about!" Kagome glanced over to Inuyasha, who was already looking at her. She paused for a quick second before looking away. The blush she tried to hide was evident to everyone in the room. "I can't believe you would spy on us like that!"

"We didn't mean to spy on you Oka! We hid on you so that we didn't ruin the moment for you two. So stop accusing me of things that I didn't do on purpose!" Kagome was furious. She hated the fact that she was in a fight with Sango, but the fact that she would jump to conclusions so fast really hurt Kagome. But instead of showing her anger, she simply let her face relax and she casually glanced over at Sango. Sango didn't seem too happy with Kagome, but before any words could be thrown, Miroku spoke up.

"Oka, so I admit that we did overreact a little. You two are our best friends and we should have told you about our relationship. But you two are also as fault, because even if it wasn't intentional, you did spy on us. Now, we'll forgive you for spying if you forgive us for overreacting." Sango decided to add to the deal.

"And you have to answer some of our questions." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, asking her what they should do with his eyes. Kagome looked at the two teens who were sitting on the couch across from them. The tainted smiles that touched their lips were keeping Kagome on an edge.

"What do you want to know?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"What were you two doing at 10:00 together?" Sango's question slightly threw them off, though Inuyasha answered her calmly.

"We were babysitting." Inuyasha replied.

"Is that all that you were doing? Didn't have any problems?" Sango asked Kagome, who was now blushing.

"Well we kind of got stuck in a closet." Kagome muttered, though it didn't go undetected.

"Inuyasha, I would have never guessed you would make such a bold move so soon." Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha in surprise.

"Get those perverted thoughts out of your head. We weren't in there by choice! I mean we got locked it, like by the kids!" Inuyasha replied.

"Oh we believe you guys." Sango said as she turned away. Her small giggle was heard by everyone, causing the teens in question to cover their faces. _Ugh, we aren't even going out and they are acting like we are. When is this going to end? _Kagome though as she looked anywhere but Inuyasha.

"Can I talk to Kagome for one second?" Sango asked to nobody unparticular before she grabbed her friend's arm. Kagome quickly shot Inuyasha a help look, though he just smirked and waved. _Note to self, kill Inuyasha when I get back, end note. _When Sango pulled Kagome out of boy's hearing range, she immediately asked the question that had been burning in her mind.

"Well what happened with you two!" Kagome slightly smiled at her anxious friend.

"We did nothing." Kagome replied, twirling her hair around her finger. She could tell that Sango was getting angry.

"Oh is that how you are going to play, then maybe I should just assume the worst."

"Oh calm down! We…" Kagome paused.

"You…?" Sango pushed on.

"Oka, you want to know what actually happened?"

"Oh I knew you had something to tell!" Sango replied. "Oka, what happened?"

"We kind of kissed you could say." Sango's eyes widened in sheer surprise.

"Oh my god Kagome!" Was all she could manage out. "You mean your first kiss…"

"Yea."

"And with Inuyasha?" Sango seemed too happy for comfort.

"Yes…" Kagome said shyly, as if she thought he would pop out from somewhere and hear their conversation."

"Well how was it?"

"Sango!"

"Alright alright, but you know you're going to have to tell me sooner or later."

"You can't say I told you Oka!"

"Yea I promise I won't tell anyone you two kissed."

"If you tell anyone, especially Inuyasha, that I told you I will hurt you.

"Oka fine, calm down. Just promise you won't say anything about me and Miroku going out."

"Promise." Kagome said as the two walked back into the room.

**This one is a really short chapter, but I'm working on getting the next one up right now. So it should be up by the end of tonight, since I have nothing better to do today. I've been told by many readers that I can no longer write to you all in the chapters, and for that I'm really sorry! Something about people not allowing it anymore. Well stay tune for the next chapter! **

**Chapter 10- I thought Rain Meant Romance?**


	10. I Thought Rain meant Romance?

**Disclaimer- I-nay on't-day wn-oay nuyasha-Iya!**

_**Chapter 10- I Thought Rain Meant Romance?**_

While the girls were talking, the boys were having their own conversation. At the beginning of it, neither spoke. The fact that each now had something to talk about was making them wonder how they couldn't manage to start a conversation. Finally Miroku broke the silence, since he didn't like the feeling of being unable to talk to his best friend.

"So what's up with you and Kagome?" Miroku asked. This caused Inuyasha to jump at Miroku's voice. Quickly he repeated the question in his head.

"Nothing is going on between us! Why do you think that!" He replied.

"Well you were acting all weird when we were asking you about what happened so I just wanted to know if anything really did happen in that closet."

"I didn't say anything happened, so don't think that anything did!" Inuyasha snapped out, causing Miroku to sigh.

"Calm down Inuyasha, someone is overprotective. You to take a chill pill or something." Inuyasha sat down from his now standing position.

"I'm not protective." Inuyasha replied. Miroku just looked at him.

"Sure you aren't." Miroku said casually. Inuyasha only looked away and focused of keeping his blush down.

"Well what about you and Sango? You weren't even going to tell us about your relationship. You're the one who's being protective." Inuyasha shot out.

"You see, there is a difference between me and you being protective. When we are talking about me, it's very acceptable for me to be protective of my relationship."

"How do you figure that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because unlike you and Kagome, Sango and I are going out. Since I'm her boyfriend, I can be very protective of her. But since you and Kagome are stubborn and won't admit that you like each other, than you can't be protective of her." Miroku explained. Inuyasha only crossed his arms.

"Why would I have to be protective of her anyways?" Inuyasha muttered, though Miroku heard him perfectly.

"Because if someone likes her, you have no say in what they do. Say, oh I don't know, a kid named Tim from school likes Kagome, you can't say if she wants to go out with him or not. So now she could be going out with Tim, and you will be stuck being alone while she isn't. See how you can't be protective?" Miroku asked.

"…Oka, I can be protective of her if I want!" Inuyasha replied.

"No, not really. Unless you're going out with her." Miroku cocked an eyebrow as he smiled innocently.

"What are you getting at?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

"Well-" Just then the girls came into the room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sango asked. A light bulb went off in Miroku's head as he quickly stood up, grabbing Sango by the wrist. _Maybe this plan will work! If I can get Sango to help me, it will all work out._

"Hey San?"

"Um yea?" Sango asked.  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Miroku asked as he pulled her out of the room.

"Uh Sure." Was all that was heard from the other two teens before both Sango and Miroku disappeared. Kagome felt slightly uncomfortable as she walked over and sat next to Inuyasha, who now decided the ceiling was more interesting than anything else in the room. Neither could help but feel slightly guilty at what they had talked about with their friends, but refused to tell the other about it.

"So what did you and Miroku talk about?" Kagome asked, focusing on Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't move for a minute, but when he did it was to look over at Kagome.

"We didn't really talk much. A couple bits of conversation here and there, but nothing to big. You can't have a real conversation with a pervert like him." Inuyasha replied. _Like I could tell you what I said anyways _He thought before he looked over at Kagome. She was now looking at one of the magazines that were lying on Sango's table in front of the couch. Her black hair fell gently over her shoulder as her chocolate eyes searched the page.

Suddenly her gaze shifted to him, locking her eyes with his. Until now, neither had noticed their proximity. Kagome could feel his breath against her pink cheeks, causing them to darker. Her mind begged her to say something, but the words she wanted to speak were scrambled in her throat. Her lower lip shook , causing Inuyasha's attention to dart to her lips. His eyes that rested on her lips made her heart beat faster with every tension filled second, as did his. The control that he once had of his mind was gone completely.

"I…I have to go!" Kagome quickly ran to the door and threw it open, not daring to look back. She had no clue where she was going, but she just couldn't be in that house.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran out of the house, but Kagome was gone by the time he made it out there. The wind yanked strands of his hard as he crossed his arms. The clouds that rumbled above him shed tears, which fell onto the neighborhood. _Where did she go? Wait, what did she tell me about relaxing? That tree…I know where she is now! I just need to find out where it is! _Without another thought, Inuyasha raced onto the lawn and towards where he guessed Kagome would be.

The rain was pouring by the time he got to his destination. He sighed in relief when he saw a figure standing in the tree. Slowly he ran under the tree, calling up to Kagome.

"Kagome, come back down here!" When she didn't respond, he quickly pulled himself onto the slippery bark of the tree. Slowly he moved up the tree, making his way to the branch across from hers.

"Kagome come on, you're going to be sick. And if you get sick, then I'm gonna get exterminated from Sango. And I don't feel like fighting her."

"Just go away." She replied wretchedly. Inuyasha slowly slid down the tree branch she was on, lightly reaching out to grab her shoulder. Once he touched it, she jerked away from him quickly.

"What is wrong with you? One minute you are perfectly fine and the next you're bolting out of the door like you just saw a demon!" Inuyasha asked. He watched her lift her head slightly, though it was hard to see her in the middle of the night. Her body was now drenched from the rain, though her face seemed untouched. Ebony strands clung to her cheeks and held her face for dear life. She was visibly shaking, though she didn't seem to notice.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" She asked him miserably.

"When you are out at night, alone, while it's raining and you're shaking from the cold, no." Inuyasha answered.

"Why? You don't even care about me!" Kagome cried out. _I just want to be left alone. I never asked him to follow me and I never told him I need help. So why did he bother coming after me? I'm so confused. _

"It's because I'm…" Hi voice sounded slightly strained at the next part." I'm your friend Kagome! Whether you believe it or not, I care about your health. I don't want you to be sick and I don't want you to stay out here when it's like this. So please just come back with me." Inuyasha felt helpless as he watched her shake her head.

"Sango and Miroku aren't out here and they have known me longer than you have!" Kagome replied.

"They don't even know we left the house. I bet they think we are still in the living room." Inuyasha explained. Kagome watched his face, as if she was testing his story.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Kagome watched the rain around them fall down hard, but the leaves sheltered them from the earth's fury.

"I didn't have any time to go tell then. I've been out here looking for you ever since you left! When I saw you leave, I didn't know what was going to happen to you." Inuyasha slowly dropped one of his feet onto one of the tree branches, slowly pushing himself onto the branch Kagome was sitting on. Once there, he quickly settled himself next to her before glancing back at her.

"You didn't have to come get me." She said softly, causing him to mutter and look away. Her face was now downcast as she stared at the tree's base. Her gaze didn't stay there for long, for a wet hand slowly guided her face back up to meet Inuyasha's. His gaze wasn't as telling as the night on the roof, but the glance he sent her made Kagome wonder why she didn't want him to come in the beginning.

"If I hadn't of come to get you, then…well it's not like I want you to be out here all night! I'm not that bad of a monster!"

"You're not a mo-"

"Why did you leave in the first place?"

"I just did!"

"That isn't a reason…You don't want to get close to me do you?" When she didn't reply, he continued. "You were afraid that I was getting to close so you ran away."

"Look I-"

"No, tell me the truth!" Kagome looked away from Inuyasha, finding a soaked leaf very interesting. _What should I do! I want to tell him, but I'm not sure if I can. Should I tell him? I…I just can't do it._ Kagome grimaced at her decision.

"I just needed to get out of the house." Kagome replied.

"I know that isn't the truth, why can't you tell me?"

"Because maybe I don't want you to know why I ran!" Kagome snapped out, instantly regretting her words.

"Fine." Was all Inuyasha could manage out. Kagome looked up at him, trying to catch again. When he wouldn't look at her, she felt guilt twinge in her body.

"Inuyasha I didn't mean it like that, I really didn't." She tried to explain, though he didn't feel like listening to her.

"I'm done. I'm done with your excuses and your lies. If I wanted to be lied to, I wouldn't have come to you. Just forget I even came, I don't know why I even bothered." His hand fell from her chin as he slowly climbed down the tree. Kagome watched him slowly descend, feeling the guilt building in her stomach. She wanted to scream for him, chase after him, but she could only watch him go. After his shadow escaped from sight, she sighed deeply.

"Why am I so stupid? Why didn't I just tell him! What happened, I thought rain meant romance…not a heartache…" Kagome said to the wind. She sat in silence, waiting for the answers to her own questions. When they never came, she slowly climbed down the tree. She walked home slowly, time seeming to stand still.

**Aw poor Inuyasha. Everyone must feel a little bit of sympathy for the dog eared boy that just got like killed! But don't worry; there is always a silver lining to the cloud. So I hope you liked this chapter, and another will be up soon! **

**Chapter 11- Busted!**


	11. Busted!

**Disclaimer- I own the popcorn...mwhahaha**

_**Chapter 11-Busted**_

"Hello?" Kagome asked, listening for the caller's voice.

"Hey Kagome! What happened with you and Inuyasha yesterday?" Sango's voice rang through the receiver. Kagome's eyes flickered with guilt.

"Oh nothing really." Kagome tried to lie, though it was a useless attempt.

"Lying is not the key to happiness." Sango replied.

"Yea I know that. Oka, Inuyasha and I had a small argument."

"What did you do!"

"Me? Why are you blaming me first? I didn't say that I did anything."

"Well, when you lie, you either did something really bad, or you just wanted to keep it a secret. Since you already told me the secret without much persuasion, I know that you did something bad. Now just tell me what the hell you did so we can fix it."

"I didn't do anything! Well, at least not really bad." Sango just sighed.

"Now I know it was bad! God why do you do this stuff to me?" Kagome played with her phone cord, keeping her mind occupied.

"Oka, so I made a small mistake! Not like the end of the world had been quickened because of my slip of words. Give me a break here."

"You have no such luck."

"Believe me; I already knew I don't have luck. Anyways, I guess I said something to Inuyasha that upset him and he ended up walking off." Kagome explained.

"Well then that's the problem. What did you say to him?" Kagome only scratched her head in confusion.

"That's the problem! I'm not exactly sure what I said that upset him. I'm really just as confused as you are. I don't really know what I did or how it happened but it ended up with Inuyasha being mad with me." _Why do I even care about it! Maybe because every time I think about it, a huge wave of guilt hits me._ Kagome focused on her friend on the phone.

"I have a great idea. Why don't you come over and watch a movie with me? I have some horror flicks we can watch!" Kagome inwardly groaned.

"No way! You know how I am when it comes to horror movies!"

"Well it will get your mind off of Inuyasha right?" Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll come over and watch them with you in about an hour or so. But I warn you now, if I can't get to sleep because I'm afraid someone will kill me in my sleep, you are going to get it." Sango started laughing as she heard her friend hang up on her. With a plan already forming in her mind, Sango quickly dialed the memorized number or her boyfriend. The phone ran twice before a groggy voice answered.

"Hello?" Sango held her laughter in when she heard her boyfriend's half asleep voice.

"Please tell me that you weren't asleep!"

"And what if I was?" Miroku asked. Sango glanced at her clock, which now read 2pm.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked.

"I'm guessing you're going to tell me?"

"2pm. But that's not why I called you! I have a question for you. Do you and Inuyasha want to come over to my house for some movies? I hate watching horror movies by myself, so I decided to ask some strong men to keep me safe…but when I couldn't find them, I called you up."

"Hey!" Sango could no longer hold in her laughter and broke into fits of giggles. "Oka San, what's your catch?"

"Who-what do you mean? I don't have a catch to hook you on. Do I even need a reason to ask you to come over?" She asked.

"Not for me, but when you tell me to bring on Inuyasha, I know you are also going to include Kagome in your little plan. Besides, the only time you ever invite me over is when you have some plan that you want me to help you with. And don't even bother trying to deny it, I know you better than anyone."

"Oka, so I am going to plan something. And yes it does involve Kagome, even though she doesn't know it yet. But it's for her own good! I just want to get Kagome and Inuyasha to stop their fighting!"

"Wait, what fighting?" Sango sighed at her boyfriend's clueless ness.

"Did you not notice that both Inuyasha and Kagome had left last night?" She asked.

"Nope, too busy with my new favorite pass time." Sango blushed slightly when Miroku brought up their actions from the night before. Miroku had decided that he wanted to skill himself on the art of kissing, and Sango was more than willing to help.

"Pervert, just make sure that Inuyasha comes to my house with you Oka?"

"Oh Oka. I'll tell him to come over a little bit later than me Oka? That way I can help if you go into a panicked frenzy like you do for everything else." Miroku hung up the phone with Sango and quickly called up Inuyasha.

"Hello?"

"Hey Inuyasha, it's Miroku. Do you want to come over to San's house to watch some horror movies?" Miroku asked.

"I guess, I mean I've got nothing better to do."

"Oh good. Hey Inuyasha, what's up with you? You seem a little out of it."

"What the hell are you talking about! I'm fine!" He snapped. Miroku winced, realizing that the situation was worse than he thought.

"Kagome problems...?"

"...That stupid wench..."

"Inuyasha let me explain something to you. Men are not meant to understand women. It's just the way things are. I mean, Sango wants to kill me one minute, and she's talking to me like nothing happened the next. But if I mention her being mad, she gets mad all over again!" Inuyasha smirked at his friend's confusion.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am! It's me!" Miroku laughed and continued. "Just meet me at San's in an hour."

"Oka, see ya then." Inuyasha hung up the phone, feeling slightly better than before. Not that he would admit the pervert did him a favor, but his best friend had made him realize that Kagome would not be easy to handle.

"Hurry up Miroku!" Sango was running around her house like she was in a marathon. Miroku was watching her as he put the popcorn on the table.

"Will you calm down?" Miroku asked. She quickly stopped in place as she looked over at Miroku.

"No." Was all she said before running around again.

"It isn't the big of a deal! Look, your plan is going to work so will you sit down!" Miroku grabbed Sango's arm before pulling her back onto the couch.

"What?" Sango asked.

"You need to relax. If your plan doesn't work, then it doesn't work. I bet it's going to." Sango looked at Miroku, smiling before nodding.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Sango squeaked and shot up from the couch, rushing into the kitchen. Miroku sighed and stretched on the couch, wondering the possibilities of Sango losing all her energy. He sat up and walked to the door, opening it to see Kagome.

"Oh Miroku, why are you here?" Kagome asked as she entered. Miroku just grinned.

"Sango plus movie equals me." Miroku walked over and sat back down onto the couch.

"Oh, so you're the only on here besides Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yup." _For now._ Miroku's way of words were as tricky as Sango's plan. Sango came walking out of the kitchen and gently sat on the couch.

"Sorry I didn't tell you I didn't just invite you."

"It's oka." She replied. "So what movie do you want to watch?"

"We already have a horror movie in the DVD player." Miroku nodded with agreement. Just then, the doorbell went off.

"Oh I'll get it." Sango quickly ran over and opened the door. "Hey!" Sango quickly said as she opened the door wider.

"Hey, what movie are we watching?" Inuyasha was filled with warmness as he entered the house. But as he looked around, he felt something else tugging at him. Or rather, his nose. Even though the smell of popcorn was the first scent to hit his nose, he could clearly smell three other scents as well. _That's odd, shouldn't there only be two? _

"We're going to watch some horror movie. Miroku! Can you come here please?" Sango nodded towards the living room as Miroku walked up to her. "Inuyasha, why don't you wait for us in the living room?"

"Whatever." Was Inuyasha's reply. He walked into the room, hearing the couple snickered behind him.

For some strange reason, Kagome felt a wave of pleasant warmness washing over her body. Her once tense muscles relaxed greatly. But the rough voice that drifted in her ears caused her to look up.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stopped abruptly, though he was still in sight.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"They invited me over to watch a movie. You?" Inuyasha sat down on the couch, making Kagome jump slightly.

"Same. First Miroku, now you. I'm going to kill Sango!"

"You and me both." Inuyasha replied, though that was all that was said for a few moments.

"So…"

"So." Both fell silent again, their attempt for conversation futile. Finally, Kagome blurted the question that had been attacking her thoughts all day.

"Why are you so mad at me!"

"It depends. Why did you run away last night?" Inuyasha replied.

"I was a little worried Oka?"

"That was obvious. Why?"

"I don't know!"

"There must be a reason."

"Inuyasha, I really don't know what happened." _Yes I do, but he doesn't have to know that. _

"You know wench, Sango's right." Kagome's eyes grew curious.

"About what?"

"You are a horrible liar."

"I'm not lying! Don't you trust me."

"No." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome just glared at him before crossing her arms.

"I'm not going to tell you, so there!" Kagome replied. Feeling slightly aggravated, Inuyasha gave her a dangerous look.

"I'm going to find out. So we can do this the easy or hard way. It's your choice."

"Inuyasha, I'm not telling you." Kagome replied. She gave a final look, but it didn't faze him.

"That's it!" Inuyasha lunged forward and tackled Kagome to the ground. He pinned her arms to her sided and sat on her legs. Kagome blushed slightly at the position that the hanyou seemed to miss.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, trying to escape. Inuyasha's grip was stronger than she had anticipated.

"I'm not going to get off unless you tell me why you ran away." Kagome looked up to him, but only for a moment. Once he caught her eye, she turned away.

"It's nothing." Kagome replied.

"You always lie to me! Why do you have this desire to lie about every thing to me!"

"I…"

"Just tell me." The soft demand made her crack.

"I was worried like I said before."

"About? And don't waste our time by making shit up."

"About my feelings for you. I told you I couldn't get close, and yet you always make it seem so inviting! And I can't help but want to get closer, and that scares me. I've never felt like this before."

"Like I said in the tree?"

"Yes! I was just confused, I didn't get what was going on. In fact, I still don't really understand what is happening."

"You make it seem like I know something you don't about this shit! I don't even know what happened to make you leave."

"You don't get it Inuyasha! If I like you…" Kagome trailed off.

"Shut up, I'm sick of your damn excuses." Before Kagome could respond, Inuyasha closed the space between them. His lips pressed firmly, and some what demandingly, against her. Kagome's eyes shot wider in surprise. How did they get from arguing to kissing on the floor of her best friend's house! She realized quickly she didn't care as she slowly closed her eyes. Inuyasha released his grip on her, which gave her arms the ability to circle his neck tightly.

"Now what do we have here?" Miroku asked, slightly amused at the way they two separated so quickly. Both teen scrambled to their feet, though the damage was already done.

"I can't believe you were right Miroku..." Sango laughed as both of her friends faces heated up.

"Oh shut up." Inuyasha mumbled. He hated admitting it, he knew how bad his blush was, though he tried to ignore it. "Can we just watch the movie now?"

"Sure!" Sango said, seeing the desperate look in Kagome's eyes. Before anyone could move, the doorbell rang again.

"Sango, how many people did you invite?" Miroku asked.

"That's probably Sesshoumaru. I met him a couple days ago at the store, and he told me how he knew you Miroku. So I invited him to come after you guys." Sango said cheerfully replied before walking to the door, surprise filling her eyes when she realized who it was. It wasn't Sesshoumaru, but Kikyo and her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard you all were watching a movie together. We decided to come and see it too." Kikyo walked into the room with her close behind.

"Hi Miroku." Kagura said, winking at him. Miroku just weakly smiled. Kagura had black hair with deep red eyes, who thought she was better at everything than anyone.

"Do not ignore me like I'm not here. What kind of movie have you idiots chosen?" Sesshoumaru said as he entered the house.

"It's a horror movie. And only Miroku and Inuyasha are the idiots." Sango replied.

"Hey!" Both boys shouted, causing Sesshoumaru to smirk.

"I would have to agree with the human on that."

"Do you really want to start this Sesshoumaru? I'll kick your ass!"

"Boys!" Kagome stepped in when she noticed Inuyasha growling. "Aren't we supposed to be watching a movie?"

"Then lets stop standing here and lets go watch it!" Someone said in the doorway. Heads turned as they looked at the shadowy figure. Kagome was the first one to recognize her.

"Rin?" She asked. The figure stepped into the light.

"In the flesh. I'm back!" Rin said as she ran over to Kagome. Kagome squealed in excitement and hugged her friend tightly.

"Oh my god! When did you get home!"

"Just today! I'm so happy to-who are these people and what are they doing in Sango's house?" Rin looked around at the new faces. "I only know you, Sango, and Miroku."

"Well you should sadly remember Kikyo, but that's Kagura, one of Kikyo's friends. The one next to her is Sesshoumaru, whose one of the new neighbors. And last but not least, Inuyasha just moved into the neighborhood about a week and a half ago. Him and Sesshoumaru are brothers."

"I can tell by the hair...Well hi! I'm Rin, I just went to Florida with my family but I finally came back. Has anything happened since I was gone?" Kagome blushed as she shook her head. Before she could deny anything, Sango butted in.

"More than you can imagine. And half of it has to do with our little Kagome." Sango said as Kagome pouted.

"Just because I'm younger than you by one month does not make me little!" Kagome said, causing Rin to laugh. Kagome couldn't help but smile at her good friend, though she noticed a certain someone was watching her with interest. "Something wrong Inuyasha?"

"I've just never seen you this excited before." Inuyasha replied. Kagome only blush and giggled. Another strange look passed Inuyasha's face as he stepped back. "Or this giddy."

"I'll tell you what happened with her and that kid later on." Sango whispered to Rin, who only nodded.

"Tell me after the movie." Sango bobbed her head and walked into the living room. The others followed quickly. Sango jumped on the couch and grabbed the remote.

"Well everyone better sit down so we can start the movie." Miroku went over and sat down on the couch next to Sango. Kagome sat in front of Sango on the floor, Rin on her right and Inuyasha on her left. On Inuyasha's left was Kikyo.

"Do you expect me to sit on the floor?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Just sit done anywhere." Kagome replied. Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down next to Rin. Kagura sat on the other side of Miroku. The whole room fell silent, waiting for the movie to start. Suddenly, Kagome realized something.

"Rin, what movie is this again?"

"Um…Sesshoumaru, what movie is this?" Rin asked quietly.

"Freddy Verses Jason." Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome and Rin both tensed.

"I forgot it was a horror movie!" Kagome whispered. Rin only looked at her friend.

"Well, it could be worse. And when I think of how it could be worse, I'll tell you." Rin said as she movie started.

Scene Change

"He killed her!" Rin squeaked out as she clung to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked at her as if she had grown three heads. It was amazing he even put up with her, since he hated most humans. Kagome would have laughed if she wasn't scared stiff. As another person got killed, Kagome shut her eyes and clung to the closest thing. She didn't notice that what she was holding was Inuyasha. Her eyes were still closed, but if opened, she would of seen Inuyasha's dark blush.

"Tell me when it's over." She whimpered.

"Um..." Was all Inuyasha said. Sango contained her laughter as she looked at the odd couples.

"How sweet." Sango said. She looked over at her secret boyfriend to see Kagura hanging on him like a child on the monkey bars. Sango's temper rose slightly, though she tried to keep calm. Kagura gave a quick yelp, clinging to Miroku and snuggling closer to him.

"Miroku, can I see you in the hall?" Sango stoop up and walked into the hallways with Miroku close behind. When they were out of the other's hearing range, Sango slowly turned to face her boyfriend.

"What are you doing in there!" Sango asked.

"Nothing." Miroku replied.

"Nothing!" Miroku, your letting Kagura hang all over you. Stop it."

"Look, they don't know we're going out. We have to act like we aren't going out, but now I'm pretty sure it's obvious." Miroku replied. Sango flushed at her mistake.

"I totally forgot! I just figured that since Kagome and Inuyasha know about us, then Kikyo would know too. I'm so dumb." Miroku only shook his head as he reach out to her, pulling her into a warm hug.

"You're not dumb Sango. No matter what anyone says, you're brilliant." _How is it that Miroku can say something like this and make me forget about everything else? _Sango thought as she pulled away.

"We should get back to the movie before they suspect even more." Miroku nodded and followed Sango back into the room. Heads turned their attention from the screen to the couple as they sat down. Kagome just smiled and went back to watching the movie, which she regretted instantly. Once again she was in Inuyasha's side, though she felt his arm slip behind her and pull her closer. _Probably more comfortable for him. _She thought, though her heart hardly bought it.

"So what were you talking about?" Kagura asked Miroku.

"Nothing you need to know about." Miroku replied. Miroku stole a glance at Sango and winked. Sango smiled warmly in return. Kagura sent a scowl Sango's way as continued to watch the movie. Sango just smirked at Kagura's pout. _Knowing Kagura, she's still going to try to get Miroku even when she does find out we're together. Too bad Miroku's not like that...I hope _Sango thought to herself.

"You think Kagura knows? About Miroku and San?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha replied.

"How do you figure?"

"Well Kagura would of just come out and said it right there don't you think?"

"Yea you're right. But how long before she finds out?"

"Maybe a week, a month or maybe today. If you keep your mouth shut then she won't know."

"Me! I would never tell her about it!"

"Can you two be quiet? I'm trying to watch this stupid movie." Rin said, her eyes staying shut. Kagome sighed but refrained from talking as she tried to watch the gruesome movie.

**And that's the end of that chapter! I don't really know when the last time I updated was, but I'm sure that is couldn't have been TOO long ago. If it was then I'm really sorry about that! Didn't mean to I swear! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, the next one is coming out soon. **

**Chapter 12- Who's Going Out!**


	12. Whoes Going Out!

**Disclaimer- The people in this fan fiction are not my property**

_**Chapter 12- Who's going out!**_

"What a movie!" Inuyasha said as Sango shut the movie off. "Anyone else like it?" Both Sesshoumaru and Miroku's hands went up.

"Are you crazy?" Rin asked, pushing Sesshoumaru lightly.

"No, that's Miroku." Sesshoumaru said. He watched the girl beside him laugh. Miroku glanced over at him, slightly surprised. _Did he just...make a joke?_

Surprisingly, out of all the people in the room, Sesshoumaru had the closest relationship with Miroku. It seemed that they had known each other since they were younger because of Inuyasha, and had somehow formed a friendship. Though Sesshoumaru detested humans, Miroku had been an exception to the rules. Probably because even though he was very goofy, he was also wiser than most teens. Or humans for that matter.

"That movie was horrible! Like 27 people died. And you think that it's cool?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"What are you scared someone is going to come and kill you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well it could happen! And who would save us if the girls got stolen or something?" Sango asked.

"Well that's easy. The boys will come and save me and Kikyo." Kagura replied, hugging Miroku's arm. Sango's eyes came dangerously close to a demon's as they flashed red.

"And the others?" Rin asked.

"You can find your own way out." Kikyo replied.

"They wouldn't leave us." Sango looked over at Miroku, who nodded in agreement.

"Only because they would feel bad if they didn't save you." Kagura replied.

"How do you know?" Sango's hand clenched at her sides, her self control slipping faster than time.

"Because I know my Miroku." Kagura said. Sango was going to snap, but luckily Kagome cut in.

"Cut it out Kagura."

"Why? This isn't your business."

"Well when you're bothering my friend it is."

"Well now you're bothering my friend!" Kikyo exclaimed. Kagome only sighed, realizing there was no way from avoiding another fight with Kikyo. Though most people assumed Kagome liked to fight with Kikyo, it was the exact opposite. Every time they fought, Kagome knew she would end up saying something she didn't normally say, or she would end up getting hurt herself. There was no positive side to fighting.

"She started it Kikyo."

"And I'm going to finish it. So back off Kagome before I make you." Both Sesshoumaru and Rin were watching in confusion.

"I defiantly missed something." Rin said. Sesshoumaru nodded and smirked at his brother and Miroku who were now trying to calm down the girls. Both were failing. Finally, Inuyasha was at the end of his rope. The only thing that calmed him was the very thing that had gotten him frustrated in the first place. He had to think of something that would shut the girls up before anything got broken. Or anyone.

"Why don't you go crawl back into a hole where you belong?" Kikyo hissed out. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Kikyo stop." Kagome replied.

"I'm telling you once and only once, stay away from Inuyasha." Kikyo said, causing Kagome to wince. Whether anyone knew, Kikyo could be scary at times when she wanted to be. But Kagome wasn't going to back down.

"Is he a piece of property now? I can claim him if I pay enough? Sorry Kikyo, I'm not staying away from him, and I'm not sure he wants to stay away from me either." Kagome replied. The sudden sentence caught Inuyasha's ear, and a small light bulb went off in his head.

"Why, do you think you'll ever go out with him? Fat chance of that ever happening." Kikyo said, crossing her arms and smirking. Kagome had to admit that had left a dent in her confidence. But the indentation disappeared when she felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her back into a hard chest.

"Actually Kikyo, now that you mention it, we are. How ironic is that?" Inuyasha replied, watching all heads turn towards the two. Kagome stared up at Inuyasha, who only looked down and smirked at her. Her eyes widened before she broke out into a huge grin. _That little sneak, he's such a good liar. I wasn't even sure when he said it! _Kagome thought before facing the others.

"You are!" Inuyasha smiled at the unison that fell as each person asked the same question. Kagome smiled and nodded, watching their friends' jaws slacken. She couldn't help the bubbly feeling that now filled her as she played into Inuyasha's charade. She was Inuyasha's girlfriend...for right now anyways.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Both Sango and Miroku asked, their voiced blending into one.

"Because we...wanted to keep it a secret." Kagome said.

"Sound familiar?" Inuyasha asked.

"No!" Sango said.

"Sure it doesn't." Kagome replied, rolling her eyes with sarcasm. Sango blushed as Miroku muttered under his breath. Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes at the uncomfortable couple. Rin gently covered her mouth her with hand, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Well what about you two? I saw you in the movie!" Sango said, pointing at Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked.

"Oh we all know that you were clinging to Sesshoumaru during the whole movie, so don't play innocent." Sango replied.

"I was scared! And you were all over Miroku after you two talked." Rin replied. "It's not like you're going out though…"

"I was not hanging all over him!" Sango yelled.

"Now look who's playing innocent. We all saw you." Rin replied. Sango blushed and Rin laughed.

"See, now don't try and tell us you're not going out."

"We're…fine, we're going out! You happy!" Sango asked, slightly frustrated at Rin.

"Very." Rin replied.

"You're…you're going out!" Kagura stammered out.

"Yes we are." Sango replied, enjoying the look of horror that was now plastered on Kagura's face.

"You stole him from me!" Kagura yelled.

"Stole him? He wasn't yours in the first place! How can I steal him from you if you didn't have him to begin with?" Sango asked. Fire flashed in Kagura's eyes as she slapped Sango across the face. Sango's steps were slightly wobbly as she placed her hand on her cheek. She could already feel a stinging pain in her check.

"Kagura!" Kagome said, trying to calm her down. "What are you-"

"Can it Kagome. She had Miroku, and I want him. Easy as that." Kagura looked over at Sango, a serious look in her eye. Sango's eyes blazed with sheer hatred as she stared Kagura down.

"Well sorry Princess, but it story doesn't go that way." Sango spit out. When Kagura slapped Sango again, the temper that Sango once had control over snapped. Sango's hand curled slightly, causing Sango to cuff Kagura across the face. When Kagura stumbled back, Sango smirked. Before anyone could stop the girls, Kagura lunged at Sango and sent them both tumbling to the ground. As the girls fought, Miroku quickly grabbed Sango off of Kagura.

"Kagura, I think you should go home." Miroku said, more a statement than a suggestion.

"Aw Miroku, it was just getting good." Inuyasha whined, but stopped talking when Sango glared at him. "I'm shutting up now."

"Good idea." Rin said. Kikyo ran over to Kagura, quickly helping her up.

"Are you oka?" Kikyo asked, getting a nod from Kagura. "Kagome, you should keep your friend on a leash."

"What!" Sango was being held back by Miroku, but his struggle was evident.

"If I'm not mistaken, your friend attacked Sango first." Kagome said.

"Well your friend started with her. If she had manners this wouldn't have happened.

"She does have manners!'

"Really? Then why doesn't she use them?"

"Kikyo, you don't know what manors are, since the word isn't in your dictionary."

"How dare you say that about me!"

"Why can't I say it to you, since you just said it to Sango.

"That was different."

"Oka, Kikyo and Kagura get out of my house!" Sango yelled.

"Fine! Inuyasha, will toy walk me to my house?"

"No, I think I'd better stay here and make sure Kagome's friend is Oka." Inuyasha said. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with a hurt expression before she walked out of the house.

"Come on Kagura, let's go." Kikyo said before the house.

"See you Miroku." Kagura said as she ran out of the house after Kikyo. Rin walked over and shut the door, breaking out into hysterics as soon as she did.

"Kagome, you should have seen your face! You looked so smug I thought Kikyo was going to punch you right there." Rin said, breathing in deeply from laughing too much.

"She wouldn't hit me hard. She throws bad punches." Kagome replied, walking back to the couch. Inuyasha shrugged and sat next to her, Sesshoumaru and the others following. Miroku smirked and lightly pushed Sesshoumaru, causing him to almost hit into a wall. When hearing the demon growl, Miroku quickly ran past the two girls and into the living room, Sesshoumaru chasing after him. Sango and Rin sighed before walking into the room.

"Will they ever grow up?" Rin asked.

"That's like asking if the moon is made from cheese." Sango replied, making the others laugh. Both boys heard the rude comment and stopped their rough playing.

"We're grown up." Miroku said, Sesshoumaru nodding in agreement. Rin just rolled her eyes.

"That's why you guys are acting like monkeys?" Sango asked. Both boys thought for a moment.

"Beating on this weakling is a way to keep my strength up." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Just let the boys believe what they want." Kagome said. Inuyasha's eyes grew curious as he looked over at Kagome.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome looked over at him.

"I'm just saying that the boys can pretend they're mature. Nothing insulting." She replied.

"That's insulting! Boys can be mature." Kagome just sighed at Inuyasha's stubbornness.

"Whatever you say Inuyasha."

"Do you think I'm mature?"

"At times, yes."

"So now I'm immature?"

"Yes. It's a proven fact that boys mature slower than girls."

"Oh Kagome maybe you-" Rin was cut off when Inuyasha started yelling.

"At least I'm mature enough to know a stupid movie isn't real!"

"I wasn't scared!" Kagome screamed back.

"Bull." Inuyasha said.

"I don't have to sit here and listen to you!" Kagome looked up at him, fire springing into her eyes before ran out of the room, slamming the door being her.

"Oh great, Kagome's pissed. And it's your fault." Rin said, pushing Inuyasha.

"My fault! She's the one that kept acting all smart and shit!" Inuyasha countered.

"Yea but she was just joking, you made fun of a weakness she had. It's not funny when people make fun of you for being afraid." Sesshoumaru explained, punching Miroku again before walking over to the group. Miroku slowly stood up before joining the group.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at the floor.

"Well we should go look for her." Sango replied, walking to the door. The cool air filled her senses as she opened the door, making her shiver slightly.

"I'll stay here and wait incase she comes back." Sesshoumaru said, getting a shake of the head from Sango.

"Oh no you don't! I don't trust you in my house alone. Rin, will you stay here and make sure he doesn't break anything?" Sango asked. Rin nodded and walked back over to the couch.

"I'll just watch another movie while I wait for you guys to come back. Want to join me Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked.

"As long as you don't watch some chick flick, then I guess I can tolerate another movie." As Sesshoumaru went to walk to the couch, the rest of the group went outside.

"Now that my house is Sesshoumaru-proof," Sango muttered. "We should just look around and try to find her. Then when you find her, apologize for Inuyasha, and try to make her come to the house. Seem easy?"

"You say it as if Kagome's two." Miroku said.

"Just do it." Inuyasha replied.

"Fine." Miroku said. Finally the group spilt up. Miroku went down the street, Sango went into the woods, and Inuyasha just cut through lawns. Inuyasha knew where Kagome was. But she would kill him if he brought or told the others where she was. Inuyasha slowed his pace down as the tree appeared into sight. Inuyasha slowly walked over to the tree, making less sound than a ninja. He climbed the tree that he had visited once before. He looked up to see Kagome on the same branch her found her before.

"How dare he act like that! I can't believe he said that in front of everyone. He didn't have the right to embarrass me like that!" Kagome said, anger reflecting in her voice. Inuyasha slightly cringed. _All I need to do is make Kagome listen to me…and make sure she doesn't push me out of the tree…oh this is going to be a process._ Inuyasha thought, climbing up to where Kagome was sitting.

"Hey Kagome." Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha, slightly surprised. She quickly recovered as she faced the other way, proving to Inuyasha it was going to be harder than Sango had thought.

"You come to make fun of me some more? You bring another movie so I can get scared?" Kagome asked.

"No, I came to talk to you wench." Inuyasha replied, sitting next to Kagome. She still refused to look at him. He realized that the comment would not help the matter at hand.

"So now I'm a scared wench?"

"Look...I'm...I didn't mean to get you mad Oka?"

"I highly doubt that Inuyasha." She replied, keeping her gaze away from him.

"I know I shot my mouth off without thinking about your feelings and...I...didn't mean to." Inuyasha looked away from Kagome and stared at the ground.

"So many people 'don't mean to' do things when they really do mean it."

"Kagome..."

"How do I know that you're really didn't mean to?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's chin and forced her to look at him. His eyes showed his frustration and misery at the same time.

"Look me in the eye and tell me I'm lying." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, eyes filled with determination. Brown met amber in an intense stare. Kagome tried to say something, anything that would deny his words, but her lips refused to let sound exit her mouth. Inuyasha's hold remained on Kagome's chin, not wanting Kagome to look away from him.

"I…" Was all she could manage to squeak out. No more words, not even another noise was able to pass her lips from her throat.

"You know I'm...I'm sorry." Her eyes widened as Inuyasha shifted slightly. Did she hear him right? He was _sorry_? Kagome finally nodded and Inuyasha let go of her chin. She looked away from him, but looked back when she heard him moving. He was now climbing down the tree.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked, making Inuyasha stop and look up at her.

"I'm going back to Sango's house so she doesn't kill me. We were supposed to meet at her house." He replied.

"Can I come?" She asked.

"Well you WERE the whole point in us being out here. If I didn't show up with you, do you think Sango would let me live?" She smiled at his words before she started to climb down. She screamed when she felt him grab her by the waist, jumping down the rest of the tree.

"Inuyasha!" He only smirked as he touched the ground, feeling Kagome flinch in his arms. He slowly deposited her onto her own feet before walking back towards Sango's house.

"Lets go." Kagome nodded before following him.

**Chapter 13-Looks can be Deceiving **


	13. Looks can be Deceiving

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha is not mine at all not one bit not even his shirt or his words or anything! WHA!**

_**Chapter 13-Looks can be Deceiving **_

Silence overcame the street as Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to Sango's house. Rain was falling lightly overhead, but neither spoke of it. Kagome's cheeks were pale, which worried Inuyasha seeing as how she usually had a tint of red to them. Kagome couldn't see her uncolored cheeks, but she wasn't feeling like her normal self. She felt tired, and was afraid she was going to collapse, but she ignored it. She could tell the rain was getting worse, and it was getting foggy. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped. Kagome halted and looked over at him, watching a smile cross his features.

"Remember this place?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked around. The rain was more visible now cause of the street light that shimmered on them. She watched a raindrop fall onto the bench she and Inuyasha were standing next to.

"This was where we caught Sango and Miroku." Kagome said. Inuyasha thought for a moment before replying.

"Or rather they caught us spying on them."

"Yea but we caught them kissing." Kagome sat on the bench and sighed.

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied and sat next to Kagome. He looked up at the rain, letting it splash on his face. The rain felt good against his skin, even though he was cold.

"They caught us spying but at least we weren't kissing." Kagome replied, looking over at Inuyasha. She slightly shivered and her face got slightly paler. Neither teen seemed to notice the sudden color change.

"I don't see why they were embarrassed about the whole kissing thing." Inuyasha replied, looking back at Kagome.

"Well we didn't know they were going out, so kissing for them is embarrassing."

"...We've...you know, and we weren't." Kagome blushed slightly at the thought. She took a moment to answer back.

"You kissed me." She said defensively.

"And you kissed back." He shot back.

"I might of, or I might have been trying to get away from you." She blushed a little and intensified at his next remark.

"With your eyes closed? Remember, I opened my eyes before you. I saw your eyes closed." Kagome's blush deepened, but it barley showed on her pale cheeks.

"But...um..."

"...if I kissed you right now, then you would push me away?"

"Yes..."

"I doubt it..." He replied, crossing his arms.

"I would!" No matter how hard he tried, he could help but wonder what would actually happen if...

"Prove it." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome glanced up at him, slightly surprised at his words. He almost took them back until she spoke.

"Fine." Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, as if trying to see if she was implying they 'test' the theory. When he saw her smile shyly, he let his arms fall to either side of her and slowly leaned closer to Kagome, his warm mouth touching her cold lips. She gasped silently at his movement, not actually processing he hadn't just laughed at her.

Inuyasha's eyes were closed, not wanting to see her expression. When she realized he was actually kissing her, her mind went haywire. Her body disobeyed her conscious, and took direct orders from her heart.

Unlike her previous declaration, she didn't pull back but moved closer. Her arms felt like weights as she wrapped then around his neck, her eyes closing in pleasure. _Her lips are so cold _Inuyasha thought as he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Even though both blushed at the kiss, the only proof was Inuyasha's cheeks. No evidence was found on Kagome's.

Kagome was staring to feel dizzy again, and she felt lightheaded. She wanted to fall asleep, but she forced herself to stay awake. Everything she did was a struggle, even pulling away from Inuyasha's kiss was a challenge for her body. Once she pulled away from him, she almost fell backwards and would have meet the road if not for Inuyasha's grip around her waist.

"Inuyasha, I'm not fe-feeling…" Kagome fell forwards onto Inuyasha's chest, losing consciousness before she touch his shirt's fabric.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, lifting her head to he see her face. It was too pale for his comfort. As the rain poured down onto them, Inuyasha lightly picked Kagome up. Before he could even start on his journey to Sango's house, Rin came running out of the same bushes that Inuyasha and Kagome had once used, Sesshoumaru walking behind her.

"We saw the whole thing!" Rin said, looking down at Kagome. Inuyasha started to speak, but paused and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"And how did you see us? You weren't spying on us were you?"

"…Does it matter what we were doing?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied bluntly.

"Oka, Miroku and Sango came back to her house saying they couldn't find Kagome. So we went looking and found you two love birds." Sesshoumaru explained. Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome shivered in his arms. Inuyasha looked down at her and held her closer than before.

"We need to get her back to the house so that she can stay warm." Rin said, a worried expression etching into her eyes. Her caramel eyes were dripping with sadness. Inuyasha nodded, but his gaze never left Kagome's face. Rin smiled slightly at the worried boy, seeing him hold Kagome like…Rin shook her head and looked up at the crying sky. The thunder was now growling with anger as lightening enlightened the sky. _ Maybe this is as seriously as Sango had said..._

"Come on Rin!" Sesshoumaru shouted, walking back to Sango's house. Rin ran after Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, cover her head from the storm above. She ran ahead of Sesshoumaru and slowed her pace when she reached Inuyasha.

"So I'm guessing you guys aren't really going out, huh?"

"How did you-"

"We were spying you know. We heard you talking too, not just your make-out session." Inuyasha blushed at the comment, but stayed completely silent. Agonizingly slow for Inuyasha, Sango's house came into view, and Inuyasha's grip on Kagome tightened. Rin ran to the door and opened it for Inuyasha.

"Hey guys, did you fi-" Sango didn't finished as she quickly jumped off the couch in her living room. She walked over to Inuyasha and lightly touched Kagome's arm. She pulled back quickly, looking up at Inuyasha with a shocked expression covering her features.

"She's cold as ice! What happened to her?" Sango asked.

"I think that she's sick. She was cold when she fell unconscious, and it seems like it's only getting worse. We're going to need as many blankets as you have, and is there any way that you can turn up your thermometer so that it's slightly warmer in here?" Inuyasha asked, Sango nodding.

"Miroku, go get some blankets in the closet. I'll go fix the thermometer." Sango said as she passed Miroku, who was currently residing on the floor. In a heartbeat Miroku was up on his feet, racing to the closet and finding three blankets. By now Inuyasha had moved Kagome over to the couch and was rubbing her arms, trying to get the circulation of blood going again in her body.

Miroku kneeled down slightly and handed his friends the blanket before he stood back up, walking out of the room. He slowly walked into the kitchen when he heard a frustrated cry. Growing curious, Miroku slowly walked near the end of the kitchen to see Sango pounding her fist in the wall. Miroku rushed over, grabbing her wrist before she could punch the wall again.

"No offense San, but the wall is a lot stronger than you." He said, watching her shoulders sag. "What's the matter?"

"I'm so useless, I can't even work the damn thermostat in the house." She muttered, Miroku sighing as he slowly turned the thermostat up. "Thanks, I knew you were smart enough to do it."

"And you are too, you are still in shock I bet. Come on, why don't we go back and see if we can help Inuyasha with anything else Oka?" Miroku said, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and pulling her back in the living room with their four friends. Inuyasha was still in the same spot as before, but was now tucking the blankets against Kagome. Sesshoumaru and Rin were sitting across Inuyasha, Rin watching him with worried eyes. Sesshoumaru seemed unaffected, but it was evident he was concerned. Even with the extra warmth from the blankets, Kagome's shaking was still visible.

"I can't believe this happened. How could this get any worse?" Rin asked out loud. She mentally cursed herself when she heard the doorbell ring. Nobody moved at first, so the unknown people opened the door on their own. Out of the door came Kikyo and Kagura. Sesshoumaru looked dryly at Rin, who only hit herself in the forehead.

"You just had to ask." Sango said, walking over to the door. Kikyo ringed out her hair and looked around.

"Where's Kagome? Did she go home? Oh, I'm so sad." Kikyo's said sarcastically, Kagura laughing at her friend's joke. Rin just glared at the both, trying to keep her anger to a minimum.

"Kagome is still here, so you can put your party hats away. She's just sick, so why don't you do us all a favor and go home?" Sango suggested.

"She's sick? What did she do, stay near you too long and catch your disease?" Kagura asked.

"No, she probably stayed in the rain for too long." Sango replied calmly.

"So we should appreciate it if you girls left right now, since we have to deal with Kagome at the moment." Miroku said, knowing the dangerous look Sango was sending towards Kagura. Kagura lightly giggled and walked over to Miroku, grabbing onto his hand. The hands that once laid limp at Sango's sides were now balled into fists, showing how pissed she was getting. Sesshoumaru knew Sango was mad, and he quickly walked into the kitchen. He did not want to see this train wreck.

"Well we know she needs rest, so why don't you come into the kitchen with me so we can talk." Kagura said, pulling Miroku into the other room. Kikyo smirked when she saw Inuyasha by Kagome's side and slowly walked over. Rin and Sango quickly followed Kagura and Miroku.

"Is she going to be Oka?" Kikyo asked.

"She'll be fine." Inuyasha replied, as if having to convince himself. He didn't bother to look at her. He barley bothered to answer her. A frown appeared on Kikyo's face, realizing that Inuyasha was more concentrated on Kagome than herself.

"Inuyasha, you're worrying too much." Kikyo said, sitting next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice her movements, so Kikyo took the opportunity to move closer to him.

"She's paler than a piece of paper Kikyo, how the hell am I supposed to be!" He asked, glaring over at her. She was much closer than he wanted, but before he could ask her to move, Kagome shivered deeply, as if she was surrounded by ice. He was too focused to Kagome to say anything now.

"Well you can't stay here all the time." Kikyo lightly placed her fingers under Inuyasha's chin and pushed his face to look at her. She noticed that Kagome had slightly moved, a slight smirk appearing on Kikyo's face. _Maybe this little illness of Kagome's will help me out after all. Once I'm done with my little plan, she'll never trust Inuyasha and he'll be heartbroken. And I'll be there to pick up the pieces. Perfect _She smiled wickedly as she looked back at Inuyasha, whose eyes held his bewilderment. Kagome finally gained consciousness, much to Kikyo's enjoyment. Inuyasha's eyes caught Kagome's movements, but before he could turn his head, Kikyo had pulled his chin down to her.

"Kikyo what are-" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt Kikyo's lips press against his. Inuyasha tried to push away, but the table that had been placed in front of the couch for the movie kept him in place.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome asked, her eyes filled with confusion. Inuyasha quickly pushed Kikyo back, looking over at Kagome. The confusion that dyed her eyes was now turning into anger, though Inuyasha desperately tried to explain what happened.

"Kagome, I..." Inuyasha said, but all confusion was gone.

"You...you kissed her..."

"No! I didn't!"

"You were kissing her when I woke up for God's sake! Don't you tell me you didn't do it!" Kagome yelled, tears finally reaching her eyes as she looked away from him. "Well I guess I should have known. Kikyo always gets he man, right?" Kagome didn't waste time listening to Inuyasha as she tore out of the room. The tears that filled her eyes greatened as she reached the door. She didn't bother listening to Rin as she threw the door and ran into the rain.

Her legs were numb and she felt like she was going to lose consciousness again. But the image of Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing made her run faster. She ran from the house. Ran from her friends. Ran from all her anger and pain. She ran from that witch Kikyo. She ran from Inuyasha. She even ran from…

Kagome stopped, letting the rain fall onto her already soaked face. _I'm even running from myself._ She thought. She was running from that little girl who was watching her father die, begging for god to save him. Running from that fear that Inuyasha was slowly taking the place of her father in her heart.

"I…will not let him get to me." Kagome said, her voice cracking and the tears still falling off her face. She walked back to her house, promising that every thing would be fine. But every time she promised, another tear fell off her face.

**Ahh yes, another complicated situation that has Kagome on the run. But don't be fooled, this won't be like the last ones! This fight is different, Kikyo is involved...better watch out for her. She's a tricky one. Want to know what happens next? Well you're just going to have to wait till next chapter! BUT...I guess I can give you a sneak preview...**

"_Damnit Kagome, will you listen to me!" Inuyasha shouted. He wanted to save this. He was not going to throw what had happened between them over a mistake. _

"_No, I trusted you Inuyasha." _

"_And how much do you want to bet you still do?"_

**Chapter 14- A Glimpse Inside**


	14. A Glimpse Inside

**Disclaimer- You think I own the GREAT Inuyasha! Ha, that's funny**

**(SORRY FOR THE MIX UP OF CHAPTERS!)**

_**Chapter 14-A Glimpse Inside**_

Six days passed as Kagome stayed in her house, her sickness getting better by the day. She couldn't say the same for her heart. She sighed as the phone rang. Slowly, she pushed herself off of her bed and walked over to the phone. She hadn't talked to Inuyasha or anyone that had been at the house when the 'event' happened in over a week. She paused before answering.

"Hello?" Kagome asked, her normal voice lost it's usual charm.

"Hello, is Kagome there?" Ayame's booming voice reached Kagome's ear, which would have usually brought a smile to her face. Today the frown stayed.

"This is her."

"Oh I'm sorry. Your voice just sounded so different than normal. Anyways, I was wondering if you could come over and watch my kids."

"What time do I have to be over there?"

"Well about 3:00 PM would be good." Kagome looked at the clock to see the small hand just past the 1.

"Sure, it'll be good to get out of this house." Kagome said as she twirled her finger around her phone cord.

"Great. I'm glad I can finally go for some time without the kids. Besides, they are really starting to miss you."

"Yea well tell them that I miss them too." Kagome said, a small smile cracking her normal frown.

"They said that haven't seen you around in a while, and they wanted to make sure that you were Oka." Kagome bit her lip as she closed her eyes, leaning her head against the doorframe the phone was next to.

"Yes, tell them I was just a little sick and I just had to stay home for a couple days." Kagome managed out. Ayame laughed as Kagome heard Karan's voice in the background.

"Karan wanted me to tell you that she can read now, and she does it every night before she goes to bed. I don't you know how you do it Kagome, but you managed to get my stubborn girl to read. Now maybe you can get her to do her chores." Kagome tried to laugh, though it was very weak.

"Well I guess I'll see you at three Oka?" Kagome said, waiting for Ayame's normal goodbye.

"Oka, see you then! Till then Kagome." Kagome hung up the phone and slid down the doorframe, pulling her knees up to herself. She buried her head into her knees, sealing her eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling. When she heard the phone ring again, Kagome's spin shivered and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Slowly, Kagome managed to get to her feet as the phone rang again. Kagome slowly picked the phone off of it's receiver and lifted it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Kagome..." Kagome's eyes widened as she heard the voice call her name again.

"No." Was all she managed before she dropped the phone back down onto it's holder. Still, her hand refused to remove itself from the phone. Her breaths were heavy and long as she felt her tears start to come back full force.

"God..." Kagome said. "I never knew even that one word would make it so hard for me to control my emotions." The phone rung again, but Kagome didn't want to answer. She let the phone ring three times before the answer machine picked up the message.

"Hey all, you've reach the Higurashi's house. If you don't know the name, then don't leave a message! Oh yea, and if you are a telemarketer don't bother either, we hate you. If you want to leave a message for the brat, then press 1, if you want the clean freak mom, press 2, but if you want to leave a message for the beautiful, wonderful girl named Kagome, press 3-Souta! Hahaha, stop! It's still recording! BEEP" Kagome's hand shook as she heard his voice again.

"Kagome I didn't do anything wrong. She kissed me, and I just didn't know that she was going to do that. I was-" Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She picked the phone up and let every ounce of anger and distress she could possible get rid of out.

"You could of pushed back. You could of said no and pushed her off." Inuyasha could tell that she was more hurt that anything else.

"Kagome yo-"

"No Inuyasha! I don't want to here your excuses or your lies. I thought I could believe you, but you shattered than." Inuyasha winced at her words. His heart felt like a spear was tossed into it, and was being twisted at everything she said to him.

Kagome would not back down. She could feel hot tears in her eyes, but she shoved the down. She knew how badly she wanted to let go and cry. But she refused to let herself be broken once again.

"Damnit Kagome, will you listen to me!" Inuyasha shouted. He wanted to save this. He was not going to throw what had happened between them over a mistake.

"No, I trusted you Inuyasha."

"And how much do you want to bet you still do?" Kagome paused and the hand on her phone unclenched. Inuyasha continued when he heard nothing from the other side of the phone. "I bet you that you're afraid to let the one person that understands you come near. I bet you've already forgiven me for the incident with Kikyo, and I doubt this has anything to do with that now. Now it's just you being afraid of how much I meant to you. God damnit it Kagome, stop being so stubborn and say something!"

"It's nothing like that. You kissed her, and now I have to deal with your choice." Kagome placed the phone on the hook and turned away. She slowly walked away from the phone. It didn't ring again

Scene Change

3:00 appeared on Kagome's watch as she hugged her coat closer. The sun was covered with cloud, making her sigh. The good-natured wind was playing with her had, beckoning it to come and play. The cold was making her eyes mist.

"This is more like fall then summer. It's like that old song, 'Summer's falling and Fall is a coming'." Kagome laughed at the old song and continued on to the kid's home. But as she kept walking down the road, one house made her feet screech to a halt.

There is was. The house that stated it all. The football was still in the yard. Again the wind pulled Kagome's hair, but the wind now jerked it towards the house. And she knew he was there. He had called her before she had left to go to baby-sit. She let the phone ring as she walked out of the house.

Kagome pulled her eyes from the house and continued to walk. She could feel a part of her mind begging her to go back. But she refused to even glance back at the cursed house. She wouldn't crawl back like a puppy in search of their owner. She wouldn't show that she needed him, even when he already knew it.

Flashback

"And how much do you want to bet you still do?" Kagome paused and the hand on her phone unclenched. Inuyasha continued when he heard nothing from the other side of the phone. "I bet you that you're afraid to let the one person that understands you come near. I bet you've already forgiven me for the incident with Kikyo, and I doubt this has anything to do with that now. Now it's just you being afraid of how much I meant to you. God damnit it Kagome, stop being so stubborn and say something!"

End flashback

Inuyasha's words rung in her head like a bell. It made her shake her head as she finally made it to the kid's house. Shippo and Karan were nowhere to be found, so Kagome assumed that they were inside. Hitomi on the other hand was sitting on the stairs to the house. Kagome looked over at the young girl, who was despondent to her arrival. Before Kagome could talk, she saw Ayame on the porch, watching her oldest child with a mother's look. Kagome walked past Hitomi, who didn't even notice her, and walked over to Ayame.

"I don't know what to do Kagome. Hitomi is so depressed right now. She won't tell me what is going with her. Maybe you can talk to her." Ayame said and looked at her watch. "Oh I have to get down to that sale. I'll be home late tonight." Kagome nodded and watched Ayame walk down the street, making her smile. Ayame didn't like to drive. She liked to walk wherever she went. If should to walked to work, she would.

Hitomi didn't even notice that her mother had left. She just sighed and looked towards the road, her eyes glazed over.

"Hitomi, is something wrong?" Kagome asked, sitting next to Hitomi on the stairs.

"No." Was all she said. Of course, Kagome didn't believe her. She knew that Hitomi was lying, her eyes showed a mirror to her soul. There was jealousy, which surprised Kagome that somebody could be jealous at such a young age.

Anger stuck out in her deep brown eyes. Her eyes were stern and her nose was slightly wrinkled, as if she had just smelled something foul. Her mouth didn't have her little smile that Kagome was so used to seeing. It looked more like a grimace.

But the one emotion that Kagome had to look for was hidden pain. It wasn't a physical pain, like if she had been hit with a softball, but more like her feelings were now scarred.

"Hitomi, did someone hurt you?" Hitomi's eyes widened as she looked over to Kagome, who was now looking at the road, a slight smile placed on her lips.

"It was…Souta." Hitomi said.

"My brother?" Of course Kagome knew Souta! Souta had black hair and brown eyes, the same age as Hitomi.

"Yes. Well you see, we were enemies at first. And he was nice to me but I just didn't want to talk to him."

"Well why didn't you want to talk to him?"

"I just didn't." She said defensively. "But anyway, somehow, I fell for him. Hard. And even when I told myself not to fall for him I did. And so, one day…"Hitomi stopped and slightly blushed.

"I can tell he did something." Kagome said, as if the story was told to her before. Hitomi nodded in agreement.

"He kissed me." Hitomi said, making Kagome turn her towards the smaller girl. She tried to hide her smirk. _Oh wait till I get home! Souta is going to get it! _

"Well why didn't you stop him if it bothers you so much?"

"Well, the actual thing it didn't bother me. I mean, I was surprised that he kissed me and all, but I just didn't push away. I had this feeling. I can't explain it." Kagome's smile grew.

"Hitomi fell in love!" She said, Hitomi's rosy cheeks darkening considerably.

"Well that is what I thought too till I saw Maki a-"

"Wait, Maki? As in Kikyo's sister Maki?" (Yes Kikyo has a sister in this, I had to use her instead of Kaede because I'm using Kaede for something else!)

"Yes her. Well she kind of was kissing Souta so I screamed at him. He was going to say some lame excuse, but I ran away. I feel so confused and used." Kagome was shocked to say the least. She knew Souta, and that was defiantly not him.

"Are you sure that is was Souta? I mean Maki was going with that boy Luke."

"No you see, Maki got tired of him, so she dumped him."

"Oh what a horrible little girl!"

"Yea I know, but she learned everything from her sister." Hitomi said with a slight smile. "So what do I do?"

"Have you talked to Souta?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"Well why don't I call him and you can talk to him?"

"But I don't want to talk to him!" Hitomi said.

"But Hitomi, if you don't talk to him, then you'll never be friends with him again. And if you care about him as much as you do, then you want him back. Love can't be mended if one of the hearts is closed away." Hitomi looked up at Kagome and smiled.

"Oka, I guess I should call him." Hitomi said.

"Well I don't think you have to call him. He's right there." Hitomi's eyes followed Kagome's gaze to meet two chocolate brown eyes. There stood Souta, his hands in his pockets. He had a dark red shirt with a black stripe, and jean shorts. A silver chain hung around his neck.

Hitomi slowly stood up. Her eyes were locked with his, and she slowly stepped away from the steps and soundlessly walked towards the boy. Her smile was weary as she finally stopped in front of Souta.

"Hi." she said quietly, as if afraid to talk.

" Hitomi I didn't mean to." Souta started.

"Didn't mean to kiss her, or didn't mean for me to see you kiss her?" Hitomi snapped.

"You know what I didn't mean to do! I would never mean fully kiss her. I don't love her." Souta said and grabbed Hitomi's hand.

"I don't know who you love." Hitomi said and Souta sighed. Kagome watched concerned eyes. Hitomi was acting cold to Souta. Kagome could tell it had been a mistake the moment Souta started talking. For the past two days he had been like this. The pain in his eyes was almost unreal. But for some reason, Kagome had seen, no wait, she had felt that pain from someone else before.

"What do I have to do to prove who I love?" Souta asked. Hitomi just frowned.

"I don't think you can. I won't know if I believe you."

"Then maybe you'd believe this." He let go of her hand and placed his hand onto her chin. He lifted her head and locked her eyes with his. "I love a girl with black hair, brown eyes, and is too stubborn to tell me what she feels about me." Hitomi's eyes widened as she blushed slightly.

"What if I said I loved a boy who has brown hair, brown eyes, and never seems to give up on a silly girl?" She asked, barley about a whisper.

"Would that be the same boy who is holding you right now?" He asked. She nodded. Souta only smiled. "I love you too." He replied and hugged her close. Hitomi looked back at Kagome, who just smiled.

"Go ahead, just make sure to stay at his...my...our house, and I'll come walk you home before I come home." Kagome said. Hitomi smiled and nodded before letting Souta pull her away to his house.

**Aww Young love! Makes me want to gag...wait...I'm the one who wrote it so I guess its Oka or whatever. I knew that this and last chapter were a little angsty, so sorry about that. But the world would not be like it is if there was no angst! So anyways, hope you liked it! A lot of people wanted me to review this weekend, so I worked really hard to get this done! Oh, and the preview! **

"_Well tell us Rin, what did you and Sesshoumaru really do?" Kagome asked, curiosity playing with her mind. _

"_We only did as much as you and Inuyasha have done." Rin was so quiet, the girls almost couldn't hear her. _

"_You two kissed!" Sango asked._

"_Kagome kissed Inuyasha?" Heads turned to see Kikyo standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. Her lips formed a straight from as this displeasing information._

**Chapter 15-Watch Out! Sango and Kagura Fight!**


	15. Watch out! Sango and Kagura Fight

**Disclaimer- I own the fight scene...**

_**Chapter 15-Watch out! Sango and Kagura Fight!**_

Kagome watched as Hitomi was pulled away. She sighed and stoop up, happy about the new couple. She knew they would be a cute pair. But a frown also appeared on her face.

"Why did most of that seem like it's happened before?" Kagome asked herself out loud.

"Maybe because it has?" Kagome looked behind her to see Rin sitting out in the backyard.

"What are you talking about?" She walked into the back yard where Rin was sitting on the swing. Kagome had to contain her laughter. There Rin was, sitting on a child swing. But that was Rin for you.

"You have hear that story before Kagome." Rin repeated again.

"I did? When?"

"Kagome, that whole situation you and me both just witnessed was the same thing as you and Inuyasha!"

"Wait, you have been listening to me and Hitomi that entire time?" Kagome glared over at Rin, who simply shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who was watching you and Hitomi have your nice conversation." Before Kagome could ask, Sango popped out. Kagome screamed and jumped back, causing Rin to lose her balance on her swing. She fell backwards into the sand under the swing, making Kagome and Sango burst out in laughter.

"Kagome, you didn't have to freak out, I'm going to bite you or anything." Sango said, sitting on the swing that Rin once sat on. Rin muttered to herself as she got up, brushing her shirt off before sitting on the other swing.

"Well when people just mysteriously appear out of nowhere, I get a little freaked out. I must just be a freak or something." Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Oh we already knew that, it's nice that you can finally admit it about yourself." Sango said, smiling at the glare Kagome sent her.

"At least I don't like a kid who believes that aliens are going to come and invade earth when we least expect it." Kagome replied.

"It could happen!" Both girls stared at Sango, who blinked in surprise. "What?"

"He got you to believe that aliens are real?" Rin asked. Sango flushed slightly.

"I just like to let him believe that others are like him." Sango muttered.

"Wow, that's true love." Kagome said, watching Sango' face light up.

"I don't love him just because I like to let him believe in aliens!" She snapped, causing both girls to edge away from her. "Besides, we're not here to talk about Miroku and his weird habits."

"Yea, why are you two here? I mean, I have an actual reason to be here, but neither of you do." Kagome asked.

"We came here to talk to you and ended up spying instead." Rin replied.

"Oh really? And when did you and your little snooping friend here decide that you were going to follow me?"

"Um…Rin, do you remember?"

"I think it was when she passed Inuyasha's house." Rin stood up and dragged Kagome over to the swing, making her sit down. "This is why me and Sango are here."

"Well I have nothing to say about him!" Kagome said, crossing her arms.

"Oh come off your high horse and let me and Sango help you out!"

"I don't need any help."

"Yes you do Kagome Ami Higurashi."

"Don't call me that! I hate it when you use my middle name and you both know it!" (I don't think that's her REAL middle name but...)

"Well it's the only way that you'll listen to us." Sango said. Kagome just crossed her arms.

"I don't have anything to say. He is just an insensitive jerk who I want nothing more to do with." Rin just sighed and threw her arms up into the air.

"I give up on you Kagome." Rin said, Sango nodding. "You ruining your life and you know it."

"How am I ruining my life?" Kagome asked fiercely.

"Because for once in your life you're hiding! It's like every time someone even mentions the name Inuyasha, you place this protective shell around yourself so that you don't have to deal with it. You need to forget about everything and just do what feel right."

"I'm not hiding!"

"Then you go right now and tell him how you feel." Kagome looked over at her friends with eyes that nobody could read. She knew Rin was right, she would never admit it. She wanted to go to Inuyasha and tell him everything she felt for him. She did with all her heart. But Kagome was too stubborn. She wouldn't throw herself at him.

"I will not crawl back to him." She whispered to herself. She forced a smile on her face and looked at her two friends. "Why don't we go inside, it looks like it's going to rain."

"Oka Kagome." Sango said and sighed. They walked towards the house, only a moment of silence was produced.

"So Rin, what's with you and Sesshoumaru always hanging out?" Kagome asked. Rin' cheeks grew hot.

"Well since you and Inuyasha were always hanging out and since Miroku and Sango are going out, me and Sesshoumaru were lonely...well I was lonely... So now we are just closer." Rin said quietly.

"Oh is that all that has happened? I heard otherwise." Sango went over and opened the door as they walked into the house.

"Who told you! Wait, what did they tell you?" Rin asked. Sango laughed and ran into the living room screaming 'I'm not telling.'

"Shall we go get the information from her?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded and both girls ran into the living room.

"Come on Sango, who told you?" Rin asked as she sat on the couch that Sango was now lying next to.

"Well of course Miroku did." Kagome said.

"Sesshoumaru told him!" Rin asked, her face flushed with anger.

"Well tell us Rin, what did you and Sesshoumaru really do?" Kagome asked, curiosity playing with her mind.

"We only did as much as you and Inuyasha have done." Rin was so quiet, the girls almost couldn't hear her.

"So you two DID kiss!" Sango asked.

"Kagome kissed Inuyasha?" Heads turned to see Kikyo standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. Her lips formed a straight from as this displeasing information.

"Kikyo what are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"What does it matter what I'm doing here, all that matters is Kagome kissed Inuyasha!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"So?" Sango asked.

"So she should of never put her lips on Kikyo's man." Kagura said, appearing next to Kikyo.

"Oh god not Kagura again. Do you ever let Kikyo defend herself?" Rin asked. Kagura just snorted and glared at Rin.

"I can fight my own battles and I always win. I also always get the man that I want." Kikyo said.

"If you mean Inuyasha, then I know he won't go with you." Sango quickly shot out.

"Well now that Kagome is out of the way, he'll fall for me." Kagome's heart sunk _Now that I'm out of the way? Does that mean he…_Kagome shook her head listened to the conversation again.

"Inuyasha can't just be over her!" Sango said. Kikyo just smirked.

"He will when I'm done with him. I've already kissed him; he might as well be mine now." She said.

"Kagome and Inuyasha have kissed more than you and him." Rin replied, making Kagome blush and Kikyo pout.

"Well she doesn't want him." Kagura stood next to Kikyo, a smirk appearing on her face. "Besides, he might hurt little, baby Kagome's feelings." That set Sango off. Her first connected with Kagura's face and Kagura hit the ground with a thud. Sango towered over Kagura, who was now running her hand across left cheek. She looked up at Sango with eyes that could scare anyone. Anyone but Sango.

"Listen you little wanna be tough girl, don't you even insult her again! You may be a demon but I'll still kick your ass!" Sango screamed. Kagome's mind jumped up and down, cheering her friend on.

"You'll pay for that." Kagura tackled Sango to the ground. Both girls were rolling around on the floor.

"Sango stop!" Kagome said.

"Kick her in the stomach!" Kikyo screamed. Kagome glared over at her.

"Shut up Kikyo."

"Like I'm going to listen to you."

"You will when I-" Rin jumped in.

"STOP!" The room became silent as everyone looked over at Rin. "Seeing that I got all of your attention, I want to say something. You girls are so childish. Cut it out."

"Well Rin, I would love to listen to you more, but I have some other more important things to do." Kagura said, pulling Sango's hair.

"Hey!" Sango said. "Cheap shot."

"Nothing is cheap with me." Came Kagura's reply.

"Only that corny personality."

"Take that back!"

"No." Kagura and Sango stared to fight again, causing Rin to sigh.

"I should separate them." And with that, Rin walked over and tried to separate the two girls from each other.

"Inuyasha is mind Kagome, so why don' you just ho bug some other guy." Kikyo said.

"I don't bug him!" Was Kagome's automatic reply.

"I bet he only puts up with you because Miroku and Sango are going out."

"How would you know?"

"Because Why else would he keep you around?"

"That's not the reason. Inuyasha and me are…" Kagome looked down at her feet when she couldn't find a suitable answer.

"Tell me Kagome, what are you to him? Or better yet, what is he to you?" Kikyo asked, smirking when she didn't receive an answer from Kagome. "If you don't know what he is to you, then you shouldn't string his heart around. Let him go." Whatever Kagome was thinking, something cleared all of her other thoughts away. _I can't let him go!_

**And that's the end of that. I know I just gave you one on Sunday, but I'm feeling really generous this week and gave you another one today. But you people aren't getting another one till next Wednesday you hear? Good, now onto the sneak peek...**

"_I can't believe you! No wonder why you're friends with Inuyasha. You both know how to play with girls hearts, and then break them. Let's just hope I can help you get her back, but I'm only going to do this if you really want her back." Kagome walked down the concrete steps, glancing back at the boy who now stood on the steps, frozen. His eyes showed it all, the heart that was now broken and on the floor, and the emotions that wanted to come out, though he tried to hold them back._

"_I don't want her back." _

**Chapter 16- A Boyfriend's Trust**


	16. A Boyfriend's Trust

**Disclaimer- Wouldn't it be great if I did? But I don't...**

**_Chapter 16-A Boyfriend's Trust_**

Sesshoumaru was getting tired of trying to think of a way to help his idiotic brother Inuyasha. Miroku was having the same feelings as the boy next to him. They both knew what had happened with Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha. Both boys knew that the kiss shared between Inuyasha and Kikyo was not what Inuyasha had wanted, though Kagome didn't believe the story.

"So Miroku, what do you think we should do about Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, staring up at the grey sky above him. Both boys now were resting on the smooth green grass that covered Inuyasha's lawn. Miroku had come over to talk to Inuyasha, though Sesshoumaru explained that he had went to the store. Since they knew the store was hardly a mile away, they decided to wait. While waiting, the topic about Kagome and Inuyasha bubbled to the surface, and now the two teenagers were in a pickle.

"We could tie her up and drag her over here. Then after that, we could force her to listen to us, or we'll tickle her to death or something." Came Miroku's foolish idea.

"Miroku."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to die and early death?" Miroku thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nope, still haven't proved aliens do exist."

"Well then I suggest that you never decide to tie Kagome up. I've only known the human for a couple days, and I know she could kill you."

"Well we have to do something Sesshoumaru!" Miroku said, sitting up in frustration. He looked around; making sure nobody was in the region before he continued his statement. "If we don't, then that means Kagome and Inuyasha won't get back to whatever they were before."

"And that would affect us why?" Sesshoumaru asked, making Miroku sigh.

"That would mean that you and Rin would no longer be able to hang out. You see, every girl and their friends make this 'pact', I read it in this magazine at the dentist." Miroku stopped when he saw the eccentric look from the boy next to him. "What?"

"Nothing, I just never knew you were 'that' kind of guy." Sesshoumaru said.

"Shut up. Anyways, the girls all promise each other that their friendships will go before their boyfriends. So, if we don't get Kagome and Inuyasha back to at least speaking terms, then you can say goodbye to Rin. She will side with Kagome, and you won't be able to talk to her, since you are the enemy's friend." Miroku let out a deep breath, looking up at the sky as the astounded boy next to him spoke.

"Do all girls do that?" Miroku nodded, but then paused and shook his head.

"Not the sluts, they don't care about their friends that much."

"No wonder Kikyo doesn't have a lot of friends in this town, they all know she is just going to forget about them when a guy walks by." Sesshoumaru said, lazily looking over at Miroku, who now sighed.

"She's the cause of all this."

"Yea, you're right. But it's not like you can do anything to make Kagome listen to us, you are only a human boy." Miroku stood up, a determined look in his eyes. He grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm, hauling him to his feet before he spoke, great stamina in his voice. "Touch me again and die."

"Come on Sesshoumaru, let's at least try to help out friend out!" Miroku said, ignoring the death threat. Sesshoumaru looked over at Miroku, doubt resting in his gold gaze.

"If Inuyasha finds out, you will die."

"Why can't he know?" Miroku asked.

"Because if he does, he might want to come with us and then we'll get nowhere with Kagome. She's not going to want to talk about it, never mind if it's with Inuyasha in the room. " Sesshoumaru said. "Plus, it will show I actually..._care_...about the hanyou."

"Aw, Sesshoumaru cares about his little brother!" Miroku quickly stepped back as Sesshoumaru glared at him. "...Just kidding. We better do it now while he's at the store. I wonder what he went to go get anyways." Miroku muttered to himself, though Sesshoumaru answered for him.

"A three musketeer's bar. It's his favorite. Got it from our father." Sesshoumaru said simply, making Miroku nod. No explanation was needed between the boys, both knowing the past history of the connection that Inuyasha had once had with his farther. Miroku then walked to the end of the cobblestone path that was in the middle of Inuyasha's yard, though he stopped at the end, looking back at Sesshoumaru and smiling sheepishly.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, do you know where Kagome is now?" Sesshoumaru nearly fell back in surprise, looking at the now laughing boy in front of him.

"You idiot, she just passed us not even a half hour ago. She must have went to go baby-sit for Ayame, since she went to their house. Right after that, Sango and Rin walked by. Didn't you see any of them?"

"Nope, I wasn't really paying attention, I was thinking about what would have happened if I did prove aliens were real." Miroku replied. Sesshoumaru walked past Miroku, slowly walking in the direction he had seen Kagome go to. Miroku followed, thinking of many ways that he could get the stubborn girl to listen to them. Sesshoumaru stopped quickly, making Miroku crash into him. "Hey, you could have told me you were going to stop! What's the hold up anyways?"

"I can smell Kikyo and Kagura's scents mixed with the other girls'." Sesshoumaru said, looking back at Miroku.

"So you mean to tell me that Kagome, Sango, Rin, Kikyo, and Kagura all went into the same house, without supervision!" Miroku asked, making Sesshoumaru nod his head quickly. "Let's go then, they could be killing each other and we couldn't even sell tickets!"

"You're impossible." Sesshoumaru tore down the street, not waiting for a reply from the boy as he ran towards the house in question. The sky above growled with caution that a storm was soon to come, though neither boy noticed the noises. It darkened with the fair warning that the gods were not happy, and that panic was soon to come.

Sesshoumaru jumped up onto the level ground, running across the yard and up to the door. He stopped and took a breath before he knocked on the door, just as Miroku had stopped to the side of him. Finally, a loud roar of thunder made Miroku jump with surprise, looking up at the heavens above them. Sesshoumaru only frowned, his instincts telling him something was not right.

Neither said a word, listening to the silence that followed the rumbles. It was the silence that all armies heard before the war begun. It was the silence before the shot heard around the world. It was the silence that let out all emotions, like the clouds that were promising to let their showers pour onto the poor souls under them. The storm was about to begin, though neither knew just how effective it would be.

"Hello?" Kagome's voice ran through the boy's ears, though it was slightly distant, as if farther in the house.

"Hey, it's Sesshoumaru and Miroku, can we come in?" Miroku was greeted with a high pitch squeal and the scattering of feet across the floor inside the house. The door flew open as Kagura jumped onto Miroku, locking her ankles around his waist and tossing her arms to wrap around his neck.

"Miroku, I'm so glad you're here! Sango attacked me for no reason and I had no defense to stop her. Kagome and Rin were there, laughing at me as she hit me. I even have a bruise where she was hitting me." Miroku looked down at the girl who was in tears in his arms, seeing the darkening on her cheek where a bruise was soon to come. Miroku slowly felt sorrow for the girl that he now held in his arms, letting her cry into his shoulder.

Sango soon came running to the door, looking at the scene in front of her. The color in her face was lost as she looked at Miroku, who now held Kagura close to him. She took a step onto the steps that the two were on, making him look over at her. Such anger was in his eyes, and all was directed towards her. She looked at him with surprised eyes, opening her mouth to speak. Miroku spoke before she could let a sound slip through her mouth.

"Sango, why did you attack her?" His voice held no room to discuss the matter of the truth to Kagura's story, though Sango tried to reason with him.

"Miroku, I didn't attack her!" Sango responded, though Miroku held a look of disbelieve.

"She told me the whole thing San."

"And you believe her?"

"Look at her, of course I do!" Sango paused for a moment, looking at Kagura, who was now smirking at her. She growled slightly, letting her gaze dart back to Miroku's.

"Look at her? Look at me; I'm just as bad as she is, if not worse! You go in and ask everyone what happened, they'll tell you. She was insulting Kagome, and I admit that I did get pissed. I'm only human, and I wasn't going to sit there and let her degrade my friend like that. So I hit her, and yes, I admit that it was kind of hard. I also admit I would do it again if I had the choice."

"She was the one who jumped on me. I didn't make it into a big scene, she did. She started the whole damn thing when she made fun of Kagome, and pissed me off. She's always had it in for me, because she always wanted to have the relationship we have! She wanted to frame me with this, and I guess it worked on you."

"Rin tried to stop us, and I did stop. Kagura was the one who started it again, not me. She started to fight me, and I couldn't help but defend myself and try to get her off of me! You don't even wait to hear both sides of the story though, now do you? You're just assuming that I'd attack her or something! So you go ahead and believe her, I'm out of here." Sango turned away from Miroku, both anger and sadness filling her eyes with tears. She pushed them down quickly and walked away from the confused boy, giving Kagome enough time to step in front of him.

"I can't believe you! No wonder why you're friends with Inuyasha. You both know how to play with girls hearts, and then break them. Let's just hope I can help you get her back, but I'm only going to do this if you really want her back." Kagome walked down the concrete steps, glancing back at the boy who now stood on the steps, frozen. His eyes showed it all, the heart that was now broken and on the floor, and the emotions that wanted to come out, though he tried to hold them back.

"I don't want her back." He whispered, making a curious look dance across Kagome's face, and a happy one on Kagura's. "I-"

"Oh I knew that you would believe me Miroku!" Miroku glared over at the girl, who he now pushed off of him.

"I said I didn't want her back for a reason." He replied, walking away from Kagura and next to Kagome. "I don't just want her back. I need her back." Kagome nodded in understanding before she ran in the path the Sango had taken, quickly meeting up with her again.

"Wait a minute Sango!" Kagome grabbed onto Sango's shirt, pulling her back as she stopped. Sango looked at her furiously, though she relaxed when she saw Kagome.

"He really didn't believe me. He couldn't believe his own girlfriend over Kagura, and he just predicted that she was right!" Sango said, making Kagome sigh.

"Yes, I know that Sango, but you can't just throw away everything that you have with him over Kagura. And hey, look on the bright side; at least he didn't kiss her." Sango smiled slightly, knowing who Kagome was referring to.

"I guess I overreacted, huh?" Sango asked.

"Well you did have the right to get mad, you just used it the wrong way. You should be mad at Kagura more than Miroku. He only heard one side of the story, and you didn't give him a chance to really explain."

"Gee, that sounds like somebody we both know."

"…You're going off topic Sango." Kagome's blush was apparent, though she ignored it the best she could. They both knew who Sango was speaking of, and Sango laughed after a short pause between the two. Slowly, Sango started walking back to the house that she had just run away from.

"I guess I should go talk to him. You have to promise something though if I do." Kagome looked over at her friend, slightly confused.

"Okay, what do I have to promise?" Sango smiled bashfully before she made her deal known.

"You have to be there if I talk to him."

"San, don't you think that this is something between you and Miroku? I mean, it's not like I'm a part of this relationship, and I don't really have a reason to be there. You can talk to him; he is your boyfriend after all."

"Yea, I know that. It's just, if you're there, then Kagura can't make up anything about this."

"Well okay, but that's the only thing I'll be there for. When you are done explaining what happened in the story, you are on your own." Kagome said, walking back up into the green grass of the yard. Sango was next to her, looking up slightly at the sky.

"Kagome, I think it's going to rai-"Sango was stopped when a rain drop dropped onto her nose. Kagome looked over at her, feeling the sprinkle of light rain slowly descending on the two.

"Not again!" Sango said, running into the house. Kagome laughed at her friend, walking up onto the porch. She tensed slightly when a cold shiver ran down her back, though she was now in a warmer area. She looked out towards the yard, passing it with her eyes and fixing on the road. Her eyes unfocused slightly as she grabbed her torso, right over her heart. The soft nagging of Sango was heard, though she ignored it as she walked over to the window and placed her other hand onto it.

The rain trickled down the glass, and she followed it with her eyes. A slight pain was tugging at her heart, begging her to go outside once again. She felt the tug get stronger, as if her heart was aware of something she wasn't. The gods seem to laugh above the house, their bellows of thunder heard throughout the area. Her mind was as fogged up as the window that she now breathed against, though her heart pleaded with all sanity to go back outside again.

"Kagome, come on!" Both Sango and Rin screamed, sticking their heads outside of the house and passed the open doorway. Kagome looked over at them, slightly snapping from the spell she had been put under.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Kagome said before tearing her mind out of the fog that it was once surrounded with. Her heart throbbed, though she ignored it and walked into the house. As she stepped into the living room, she looked at the scene in front of her. Rin had a sleeping Shippo on her lap. Karan was sitting on the couch, watching the television with Miroku and Sesshoumaru. Sango shifted slightly on the rug next to Rin before looking up at Kagome.

"It's about time you came back in." Sango said, making Kagome smile slightly.

"What did you girls want?" She asked, leaning against the living room wall.

"We wanted to let you know that Hitomi needs someone to go get her at your house, she just called." Rin said, watching Miroku try to take the remote from Louis, who just hit him on the head with it. Miroku let a pout cross over his lips, making Louis and Rin laugh.

"Anyone want to come with me, I don't feel like going out in the rain alone. Besides, it's kind of dark now." The summers, though it didn't get dark till later on in the day, still had dark sunsets that would tell anyone that dark was soon to come.

"I'll go with you." Miroku said, hopping off the couch and walking past Kagome into the porch.

"You sure you want to come with me, it's pouring outside now." The rain was coming in buckets, promising a step outside would leave them soaked. Miroku nodded.

"I need to get away from the little runt." Miroku was referring to Louis, who had been testing his patience ever since he had gotten there. Kagome laughed as she walked onto the porch with Miroku. "Ready, because I have absolutely no clue where we are going."

"So you volunteered to go get Hitomi even though you have no clue where I live?"

"Um, you can say that." Miroku said quietly. Kagome just sighed and walked out into the rain. Miroku followed her into the now clouded night.

"So why did you and Sesshoumaru come over anyways?" Kagome asked.

"Oh we um…" Miroku started, but stopped.

"Um?"

"Look we came to talk to you about-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's shriek startled Miroku, though he nodded.

"How did you know?" Miroku asked, looking at Kagome. The fright in Kagome's eyes stopped the boy dead in his tracks, as well as in his thoughts. He followed the ghostly stare that Kagome now held until it hit something in the road. Or, more like someone.

**Oh, and this is where I stop now. I know that people that read both of my stories must be wanting to strangle me right now since I like totally did the same thing for each one. Cliffhangers are fun though! Hey, at least this story gets a flipping preview! That last preview had you all worried, huh? Well, here is the next one! **

"_Inuyasha, what are you doing!" Kagome asked slight alarm etched in her voice. He only shook his head and sat up completely, now staring at the girl in front of him. Her eyes pled for him to lie back down, though she knew his stubbornness wouldn't let him. His eyes now caught hers, and even though his body was in bad shape, his eyes were still as sharp as ever._

"_I thought you were mad at me?" He asked softly. Kagome bit her lip before she tried to look away, though Inuyasha's hand caught her chin and pushed it back to look at him. A warning look from him told her that he wasn't in the mood to play any games. "I thought you were mad." He repeated, as if daring her to try and look away._

"_I was." She replied._

"_What changed?" She stayed quiet for a moment before she answered._

"_You did."_

_**Chapter 17- With Disaster Brings Truth**_


	17. With Diaster Brings Truth

**Disclaimer- He's not mine...POOR ME!**

_**Chapter 17-With Disaster Brings Truth**_

Kagome felt her heart stop as she stood in the pouring rain, looking at the horrible sight in front of her. There, in the middle of the road, was Inuyasha's figure, confined together to form a semi ball. She could see his body now shivering, sending shocks of fear into her entire body. The dread that was pushed down to stay calm was rising, catching in her throat and chocking her. The hate and anger that once lay upon her heart dissolved into thin air and panic caked her mind.

Her heart was now filled with an undeniable concern that she couldn't shake. She felt like her world was crashing again, just as it had a couple of years back. Her knees went weak on her, as she staggered to stay up. She felt Miroku grab her arm, steadying her as best as he could with one arm, though she pushed him away from her. Her heart was in terrible pain, aching with distress as she tried her best to stay up on her feet.

She wanted to look away, and begged her eyes to at least close. Sadly, they stayed open with shock as she felt the deadly silence of the street engulf her. The only sound that she could make out was the slight pattering of the rain that hit the road next to Inuyasha. She slowly let her legs walk her over towards the boy, her steps both slow and cluttered. She heard her name from Miroku, though she blocked it out of her mind.

She finally reached Inuyasha, and could see the crimson staining around him in the puddles. It made her want to pass out, though she kept herself conscience. Finally, her knees buckled and she fell to the road, steadying herself on her knees next to Inuyasha. Slowly, as if afraid to hurt him, she extended her hand out and placed it on Inuyasha's shoulder, trying to tell herself it was all just a horrible dream. But the blood that now leaked onto her hands from the cut on his shoulder shatter any excuses of a fake reality.

"Inuyasha? Oh god, please answer me Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, lightly shaking him. She pulled her hand back almost violently when she felt his cold body stiffen. She could tell he was badly hurt, which made her mind race, as well as her heart. Her brain searched for any clues that would explain how Inuyasha had gotten so injured, though both the sky's tears and her own blocked her vision. She couldn't seem to put the puzzle together, as if her mind was hiding something from her grasp. She didn't care about how this incident happened; all she cared about was Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Miroku said, bending down and grabbing the girl's shoulders. He shook her quickly, making her shake out of her trance and look over at him. His own heart almost broke at the grief that was engraved into her coffee eyes, though he put his feeling to the side to concentrate on what they needed to do. "We have to get Inuyasha out of the road and back to the house. If we leave him here, we might take the chance of him getting hit again."

"Okay." Was all she could manage through her dry throat. Miroku could tell the condition that Kagome was now in would make it hard for her to be able to help with getting Inuyasha to the house. His brain swiftly thought of a plan, and he picked his friend off the ground. He walked as Kagome slowly rose to her feet, walking after him.

Knowing that Kagome was able to at least walk; he started to jog back towards the house. Kagome followed as fast as her feeble legs would allow her to go. Miroku was thinking of the fastest way to get Inuyasha to the hospital. The blood that was now trickling onto Miroku's clothes proved that the wounds Inuyasha had gotten were going to take more than a couple bandages.

He completed his plan just as he walked up the steps, waiting till Kagome came and opened the door for him. She seemed to have a hold onto her emotions again, as well as her thoughts. He walked up into the porch, waiting once again until she opened the door. Before he went into the house, he looked over at the girl, who was waiting for him to go in. Even though the fear that she was trying to hide was there, he didn't say anything about it.

"Kagome, when you get into the house, go call your mother and tell her that we are going to need a ride to the hospital." Though Kagome said nothing, she nodded and quickly walked into the house, ignoring the others' confusion, and went straight to the phone. She erratically took the phone, taking a deep breath to calm herself before she started to dial.

While she called, Miroku slowly walked into the living room where the others were. The others looked up at Miroku, holding back their shocks to make sure not to wake the children that now lay on the couch. Slowly, Rin took Shippo and Sango lightly lifted Karan, both bringing the sleeping children into the other room. They came back, seeing that Sesshoumaru had helped Miroku lay Inuyasha on the couch. Blood was on the floor that Miroku had once held Inuyasha over, though the boys had placed an old blanket over the couch where Inuyasha now laid.

"What happened to him?" Sango asked, her voice wavering as Kagome slowly stepped back into the room. She nodded when Miroku looked over at her, showing him that she had called her mom.

"Look, I'm not really sure what happened, but there isn't enough time to try and figure it out right now. Sesshoumaru, I want you to go outside and tell us when Kagome's mom comes. Kikyo and Kagura, go make sure that the kids stay asleep and if they wake up, keep them occupied until Ayame gets home. Rin Sango and I will go find some towels to clean some of the blood off the floor. Kagome, stay here with Inuyasha in case he wakes up." Miroku took the reins as he looked at everyone in the room, watching them all nods except one. The same person refused to leave as the others went to do their jobs.

"Why do I have to watch the brats? It's Kagome's responsibility to take care of them, so why doesn't Kagome go watch the kids while I stay here with Inuyasha? I'm sure he'd rather see me than her." Kikyo said, looking at the boy as she smirked.

"Kikyo, I have no time to deal with you so I'll make this blunt. Inuyasha likes Kagome more than he'll ever like you. I know Inuyasha, and I can tell that by the way he is around her. He is practically head over heels in love with her, and yet he seems so uncomfortable near you. So you watch the kids, since Kagome had to be here with Inuyasha. Did you get that, or are you too blond to comprehend what I'm saying?" Miroku said, leaving the room before Kikyo could even take a breath from the rude comment. Shock filled all her features as she stood still for a moment, until she blew out a puff of air in frustration. She glared over at Kagome before walking into the room where the kids were resting.

Kagome watched Kikyo hurriedly exit the room, making her smile slightly. Her gaze slowly went from where Kikyo was once standing to the floor, not wanting to face what she had already seen in the street. A blanket of silence slowly threw itself onto Kagome, suffocating her. She shook her head, taking a deep breath to calm her anxiety. Her nerves were now numb, too many emotions making her loose all control of her own body. She felt like she was in another person's sick dream, and she would never be woken from the terrorizing nightmare.

The sound of movement on the couch directed Kagome's eyes over towards the sofa, seeing the boy on it slowly moving. Relief washed over her as she saw his amber depths emerge from his eyelids. He slowly looked over at her, their eyes locking in a deep stare. The shock that now filled her body froze her, making it impossible to shake the stillness that had weaved itself into the air. She took a deep breath, trying to think straight as she let her gaze drop once again to the floor in front of her.

"You're awake." Kagome's eyes widened slightly when her words slipped from her mouth, the voice not being her own. It was very timid and quiet; as if she was afraid her eyes were deceiving her. She knew it had wavered, though she pretended she couldn't tell as she forced herself to look back at the boy.

"Yo-you" He slightly winced as he breathed in sharply, now feeling the cut across his stomach.

"You should be resting." She said sternly, walking over to the side of the couch, sitting next to it. Once there, she resumed her inspections on the floor, ignoring the fact that he was now staring her. A light blush was spread across her face as she continued. "My mom is coming to bring you to the hospital. Miroku thought it would better to have a doctor look at it then just a couple teens."

"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, making Kagome nod.

"We don't give him enough credit for this kind of stuff. Without him you might still be ou-" Kagome stopped as a flash of Inuyasha's body in the street came across her mind, making a sting of pain strike into her heart. Luckily for her, the slamming of the front door caught both teens' attention, Sesshoumaru walking into the room.

"Kagome, you're mother's here." Sango walked up behind Sesshoumaru, followed by Miroku and Rin, all which had heard Sesshoumaru's statement. He looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha, only to realize he was awake.

"Ah, I see he's awake." Sesshoumaru said, looking down at Inuyasha.

"No Sesshoumaru...I like t-to open...my eyes when I'm sleeping." Inuyasha said, though his sarcastic statement was followed by the slight wince.

"It seems that you were brought down pretty easily, Inuyasha."

"Shut u-up! I can still...kick your...sorry ass." Inuyasha mumbled, glaring at his older brother.

"Oka, all we need to do is get Inuyasha into the car. Sesshoumaru, will you help me out please?" Miroku asked, walking next to the couch. Before he could agree, his mind got distracted by Inuyasha, who was now trying to sit up.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing!" Kagome asked slight alarm etched in her voice. He only shook his head and sat up completely, now staring at the girl in front of him. Her eyes pled for him to lie back down, though she knew his stubbornness wouldn't let him. His eyes now caught hers, and even though his body was in bad shape, his eyes were still as sharp as ever.

"I thought you were mad at me?" He asked softly. Kagome bit her lip before she tried to look away, though Inuyasha's hand caught her chin and pushed it back to look at him. A warning look from him told her that he wasn't in the mood to play any games. "I thought you were mad." He repeated, as if daring her to try and look away.

"I was." She replied.

"What changed?" She stayed quiet for a moment before she answered.

"You did." He looked at her, and she figured it was a signal to continue. "I couldn't stay mad at you now, no matter what had happened. It's not my place to be angry, it's not like I can stop you from doing what you did. So go ahead and kiss anyone if you want, I don't have any control of that."

"You know, it's really getting good and all, and I would love to stay and sell tickets for this soap opera, but, Inuyasha's kind of bleeding on the couch. I think it'd be a good idea to take this to the hospital, what do you think?" Miroku replied as Sesshoumaru walked over. She nodded and pushed herself up onto her feet, causing Inuyasha to drop his hand. Inuyasha blinked slightly, feeling the consciousness slipping away from him.

By the time the boys had brought Inuyasha to Kagome mom's car, he had passed out from the pain that now rolled through his body like waves. Once they had laid Inuyasha in the back, Kagome climbed in and sat next to him, waiting as the others assembled into the car. Rin now sat in the front with Kagome's mom, and Sango sat between Miroku and Sesshoumaru. Once Kagome's mom was sure that all doors were closed, she quickly drove towards the hospital.

"Would someone mind telling me what is going on?" she asked.

"We found Inuyasha in the middle of the road. That's really all we know right now. We didn't get to ask Inuyasha how he got in the road or what happened, he was a little busy talking about something." Miroku worded his sentence carefully; keeping the fact that Kagome was the one Inuyasha was talking to, or what the two love birds were discussing. Even though he was not the smartest person, he had common sense.

Sango looked back at her close friend as Miroku had explained to the mom what was going on. She saw the look of concern in her friend's eyes, as well as something she wasn't accustom to seeing. The fear that was there, though very small, was enough to shock Sango. How could someone who had had her whole world torn apart, and still live to be the person Kagome was today, be afraid? Kagome had never been good with expressing emotion, and so this was a new sight to Sango.

Suddenly, she felt warmth surround her hand. She looked over toward her boyfriend, whose hand was now on her. Her stare, now on their intertwined hands, traveled up his arm, pass his shoulder, till they stopped on his eyes. He smiled slightly at Sango, who had a slightly confused look upon her features.

"Don't worry." He whispered, making her sigh.

"I'm trying not to." She replied. He nodded, though he paused before he squeezed her hand with his own.

"And San?"

"Yes?"

"I always trust you. I always have, and I always will. I shouldn't have ever doubted you, and I shouldn't have believed Kagura, even for a second." She smirked slightly at the boy, who was now fidgeting in his seat.

"Is that an apology?"

"I guess you can call it that." He replied, making her roll her eyes.

"Why must you make everything so complicated? A yes or no will do just fine you know."

"Then yes, it is." He squeezed her hand again, Sango knowing it was his way of asking for forgiveness. She smiled and squeezed it back, blushing slightly now remembering that they weren't alone. She looked up to see that Sesshoumaru and Rin were now watching them, making her blush darken.

"Now only if we had a camera..." Sesshoumaru said, causing a small tint of red brighten Sango's face. Rin laughed as Miroku glared at Sesshoumaru.

"You and Miroku were made for each other, Sango." Rin said a small smirk placed on her face.

"Oh no, not you too! I thought that you would be on my side, since you're my friend!" Sango said with a sigh. Miroku though for a moment, before a wicked grin spread across his face.

"They're just jealous that they have to hide their feelings for each other, unlike us." Miroku said, making Sango nod.

"I bet that's it." Sango said.

"That's not true! We can show our feelings like you two do if we wanted to!" Rin said defensively.

"Ok then, tell us Rin, what do you feel for Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked, losing the red coloring on his cheeks to Rin.

"I…I think…" Rin started, glancing at Sesshoumaru through the mirror. To her surprise, he was looking right back at her. When Rin went to start again, the car came to a screeching halt.

"There guys, now you make sure to call me when you need a ride home." Kagome's mom said, making the teens nod. Kagome was the first to get out, letting the boys carefully bring Inuyasha out of the car. Rin and Sango now got out, running in front of the others to hold the door for the boys, who seemed to have a handful keeping Inuyasha from dropping. As the boys and Kagome went in, Sango quickly followed. Rin halted briefly, looking up at the night sky, which was still slightly crying.

"Please make sure he's ok, for Kagome's sake." She said before closing the hospital doors.

**This isn't really a cliffhanger, so it's all good. Think of it as my payment for putting so many cliffhangers at once. There was really a lot of information in this one, and a lot of drama! Like how Miroku flipped out in Kikyo? Priceless...anyways, here's the preview for the next time! **

"_We won't tell her." Miroku said, looking over at Sango when she hesitated to answer._

"_Um…"Sango trailed off._

"_Oh come on Sango!" Rin said "I know we are supposed to tell each other everything, but this is for Kagome's own good!"_

"_Alright alright, I promise." Sango said._

"_Let's just hope Kagome doesn't hate you and never talk to you again because you didn't tell her." Miroku said casually, causing both Rin and Sango to glare at him._

"_Miroku, its times like these that make me wonder why I even talk to you." Sango said, causing Rin to laugh._

"_I know why." Rin said, looking at her two confused friends. "It's because you two love each other."_

**_Chapter 18- Past and Present Collide_**


	18. Past and Present Collide

**Disclaimer- I own him...just kidding, don't sue me!**

**_Chapter 18-Past and Present Collide_**

"I hate waiting rooms." Sesshoumaru said as he paced around the room. He looked at his friends, who had now been there over four hours for a result on their friend. Though all were tired, none made any complaints. In fact, no one said anything.

"Don't we all?" Rin asked as she flipped through an old magazine. "And I hate how the magazines are either six months old or are about grandma recipes!" She sighed as she dropped the magazine onto the table next to her.

"You would think that a waiting room would give the people in it something to keep them occupied." Sango looked up at the clock, which now read midnight. Though her parents had been worried about her when she had called an hour before, they were not half as worried as Izayoi, to which Sesshoumaru called after everyone had told their parents what happened and where they were. She seemed calm, though they could tell that she was worried. What parent would be fine with their son in the hospital?

After a couple minutes of convincing from both Sesshoumaru and Miroku, they got Izayoi to stay home for the night, saying that they would bring Inuyasha back as soon as the doctors released him. Though she didn't like the idea of not seeing her son till later on, she agreed. Once that was done, the boys went back into the waiting room with the girls.

"But they do give us something to do!" Miroku replied cheerfully, the first one to get a hold of his feelings.

"And that would be?" Rin asked.

"Wait." Was his reply. Rin almost fell from her chair as she glared over at the boy. "What did I do now!"

"Miroku, I doubt you could get and dumber even if you tried." Sesshoumaru said, shaking his head at his friend. Sango nodded, as did Rin, in agreement.

"Hey! I could be dumber, right Kagome?" Miroku asked, looking over at Kagome. Kagome didn't acknowledge the boy, and didn't show any recognition of even hearing Miroku's question. Her focus was on the white doors that the doctors had carted Inuyasha threw, keeping her hanging from a suspenseful thread. She felt played with, as if the gods above were waiting for her to crack. It seemed like every time something went right for her, something terrible would happen and that would cause her to start back where she was at the beginning, though now, she had a tear in her spirit.

The nurses had told the kids that nobody was allowed to go see Inuyasha until a doctor came out and told them they had permission. Since then, Kagome had been in the same spot, staring at the doors, wishing that they would open, though they never did. She prayed for time to pass her, though it just seemed to slow down every time she asked. Her eyes were stuck to the door, refusing to be taken away in case they came out.

"Kagome, he's going to be fine." Miroku said, walking over to Kagome. She nodded after a short pause.

"I know." She whispered weakly. Sango looked over at Kagome, then Miroku, and back to Kagome. The look that she gave Kagome, full of her own worry was not all for the patient that they now awaited for. Some was for her close friend, who seemed almost lifeless if not for the blinking of her eyes. Sango now sat next to Kagome, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Stop worrying." Sango said sternly.

"I can't stop." Kagome said and looked at her friend for a moment before concentrating on the pasty doors again.

"Come on, it's not like he's going to die! Snap out of it!" Sango snapped her fingers in front of Kagome's face, though she lost her balance and toppled off the chair, landing on the ground. Sango cursed under her breath and looked up to see everyone except Kagome staring at her, trying not to laugh. "What, I was just trying to get her to relax."

"Why am I going out with you again?" Miroku asked, and Sesshoumaru answered him for her with a shrug. Everyone, including the nurses in the waiting room laughed. The only two that couldn't seem the humor in the joke was Kagome, who hadn't heard it, and Sango.

"I'll talk to you later." She warned, glaring over at him. He tensed slightly, knowing what the secret meaning for that was.

"You're screwed." Sesshoumaru said. Miroku glared at him before sitting on the other side of the room, keeping distance between the now fuming girl and him.

"Kagome, the doctor will come out soon and tell us if anything is wrong with him, don't worry." Rin said calmly, trying to settle her friend's nerves. As if the doctor had heard her, the sallow doors opened to reveal a old woman. She had one dark blue eye, for the other one was covered in a patch. Her hair that was pulled back in a ponytail was a grey color. All eyes turned to the woman, who looked at the teens with a smile gracing her lips.

"You must be here for Inuyasha, am I right?" They all nodded. "Hi, I'm Dr. Kaede." The doctor said.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha!" Kagome blurted out, not realizing the rudeness that had been thrown at the doctor, though it didn't seem to bother Anne.

"Well, you're the impatient one. I'm guessing you're the girlfriend, huh?" Kagome just nodded her head, not really caring what the doctor was saying.

"Yes, sure, just tell me what's wrong with Inuyasha!" Kagome didn't realize that she had just dubbed herself Inuyasha's companion. Of course, the others did.

"Kagome, since when were you and Inuyasha going out?" Miroku asked a smirk on his mouth. Kagome looked over at him, slightly annoyed at the wait that she had to be put through.

"We aren't going out; I told you guys that we were just friends. It was a joke a while ago!" Kagome replied.

"Well I just asked you if you and the patient were going out, and you answered yes." The doctor said slowly, confusion easily seen on her face. Kagome's face changed color drastically before she changed the subject.

"So what is wrong with Inuyasha?"

"Well he's doing pretty well right now, but he keeps changing every hour or so. He had a horrible fever and he's still bleeding from some of his cuts. His arm is pretty bruised. Luckily he's a half demon, so he will recover fast. He'll be in less than three days, though it's only to make sure that nothing else is wrong with him." The doctor's words stopped and danced around the room. When she glanced at Kagome, she could tell that water now brimmed her eyelids, though she hid it well. Anne stayed silent for a moment. "Can you two girls please come with me?" She pointed at Rin and Sango, who nodded.

"I want to go!" Miroku whined.

"Fine, but only you." The doctor walked into the office next to the waiting room. The three teens followed.

"I didn't want to tell the other girl in the waiting room this but I thought that maybe one of you will want to explain this to her. We have figured out that the cause of the damage done to Inuyasha's body was from a speeding vehicle, and it must have crashed into him. Inuyasha must have gotten slashed by the grate on the front of the car across the stomach. I would have explained this to you all, but the young lady didn't seem like she could handle much more. I figured it might come easier to hear it from a friend."

"How bad is it?" Rin asked.

"It will be one of the harder parts for Inuyasha to overcome. The good news is that Inuyasha's stomach wound is going to stop bleeding overnight, as long as he doesn't injure it more severely. We'll be able to check it out more thoroughly in the morning." Kaede hesitated before she continued. "I know that I said it'd be easier for you to tell the girl, but I think it'd be better if you kept this a secret."

"We won't tell her." Miroku said, looking over at Sango when she hesitated to answer.

"Um…"Sango trailed off.

"Oh come on Sango!" Rin said "I know we are supposed to tell each other everything, but this is for Kagome's own good!"

"Alright alright, I promise." Sango said.

"Let's just hope Kagome doesn't hate you and never talk to you again because you didn't tell her." Miroku said casually, causing both Rin and Sango to glare at him.

"Miroku, its times like these that make me wonder why I even talk to you." Sango said, causing Rin to laugh.

"I know why." Rin said, looking at her two confused friends. "It's because you two love each other."

"What?" Sango asked, her cheeks filling with color.

"You heard me."

"Why don't we worry about Inuyasha before we try to embarrass each other?" Miroku suggested. Both girls nodded.

"Now if you and the rest of your friends want, you all can go see Inuyasha in room B34." The doctor said before leaving the room. The three others followed her into the waiting room. Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked over at the three companions.

"So what did the doctor want from you guys?" Sesshoumaru asked, making Sango's body stiffen slightly.

"Nothing important!" Rin said, nudging Sango lightly. Sango nodded quickly as Rin continued. "The doctor said we can go see Inuyasha now."

"Great!" Kagome said, hopping to her feet. She wasted no time as she raced through the white doors that had tormented her and down the hall where she knew Inuyasha would be. She didn't want to wait one more second; all she wanted was to make sure that Inuyasha was Oka.

"Kagome its room B34!" Rin called down the hall Kagome was in.

"Thanks!" Kagome said before turning the corner. She couldn't help the adrenaline that coursed through her veins as she searched each number, trying to spot the one room that she needed to find. She finally slowed down when B32 passed by, figuring out what room was next. When she saw the three symbols that she had been waiting for, she eagerly grabbed the doorknob. That was as far as she went until a ton of emotions smashed into her body, angry at being left behind in the waiting room.

Kagome had been in the hospital many times, but only one other time had it been like this. She felt her hand shaking slightly as she took a deep breath, steadying her thoughts. She finally closed her eyes before forcing her hand to push the doorknob to the right, turning it slightly. She wasn't going to wait outside of the room for no reason, and she didn't feel like playing with her heart strings anymore.

She stopped, though only for a moment before she shrugged off any other feeling besides determination and pushed the rest of the door open, stepping into the room that enveloped her without warning. As soon as she stepped in, she closed the door quietly so she wouldn't disturb the boy. She fought with her eyelids and finally succeeded in opening her eyes, looking at Inuyasha. She couldn't tell if he was sleeping, or just had his eyes closed and resting. When he made no sign that he knew of her presence, Kagome slowly walked over and sat at the stood that was next to the bed.

"They must have known that somebody was going to come see him. It's better than sitting on the floor at least." Kagome said to herself, knowing that Inuyasha was asleep. She sighed as she felt slightly relived to know he was still alive, but what she didn't know was what she would say when he woke up from his slumber. The usual silence of a hospital room was shattered when the door came rushing open, Miroku jumping into the room.

"I call the spinney chair!" He said, running over to the doctor's chair and spinning around on it. Sango walked into the room, followed by the other two companions.

"He's like a kid at a toy store for the fist time in their life!" Sango said through a smile.

"Miroku, stop acting immature." Sesshoumaru replied. Miroku only spun in the chair again. Rin looked over at Kagome and walked till she stopped next to her. She sat down on the floor next to the stool, looking up at her friend.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Kagome finally asked when Rin said nothing to her.

"Sitting on the floor. I was planning on talking to you but you asked me that question first." Rin replied simply.

"And tell me, why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Because my legs feel like they are going to fall off and there are no more seats in the room. But enough about me and my sitting on the floor, what's up with you? How are you doing?"

"What do you mean how am I doing? I'm fine."

"You are so not!" Sango said, walking over and joining the conversation. She too sat down next to the stool, making Kagome roll her eyes.

"You both must be crazy."

"We all must be crazy then, because I and Miroku noticed it too." Sesshoumaru now walked over to the group to question Kagome's well being. He now sat across from Sango. Miroku was lucky enough to have the chair, and rolled it over so that he was the only one level with Kagome. He now nodded his head in agreement to what Sesshoumaru had stated earlier. Kagome looked at all of her friends, frustration and confusion in her eyes.

"Well what have you all noticed then?"

"That you've changed." Sango said, making Kagome throw her hands up in the air.

"Oh and please explain how I have changed."

"You've been all sulky ever since the whole Kikyo and Inuyasha thing." Rin said.

"And I can't just be under the weather or anything, I mean I was sick." Kagome asked, trying to keep down her slight frustration. She felt like she was on trial and was being cross examined from four different attorneys at once.

"For a whole week! Kagome, I've known you for almost all of my life, and whenever you get angry or sad, you get just like you are now. You seem to get all messed up or something." Rin said, Sango nodding.

"So maybe I'm mad about something, bid deal, I can get mad once in a while. I didn't know there was a law that said I couldn't." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from the others. Kagome was now in her defense mode, which consisted of sarcasm and blocking of her own feelings. Finally, Miroku had enough.

"There you go again; acting like this isn't about Inuyasha, when we all know it is. Nobody else is going to tell you, so I will. We all know you like him; anybody could see it in the way you act towards him. Why do you even bother trying to hide it? I mean, why don't you just tell him, it's not like he'll laugh at you!"

"What if I don't want to tell him, did you ever think of that in your stupid explanation!" A short pause filled the air before Kagome continued. "My life was finally getting better. My life was going back to normal until he came barging into it. He…he changed my life, and I just don't know how to deal with it. So now, I'm dealing with it the only way I've taught myself how, and that's to get away form it."

"Kagome, you have to let change take its place in your life. You're not a little girl anymore; you can't just expect change to be for the worst. Sometimes change is a good thing, you just need to give it a chance." Sesshoumaru said slowly, looking over at Inuyasha. "He's been through a lot too, and he never talks about it either. He says it's not a big deal, but we all know it is. He even knows, but he doesn't act like it is. He never shows how much he thinks about it, how much it rips at his heart.

"He keeps it inside so that nobody worries about him. He was considered the strong one at the funeral, he never cried because everyone else was. He does it mainly to make sure that his mother doesn't worry about him." His gaze now went back to Kagome's, who was slightly shocked at the new information she received.

"You act like Inuyasha is nothing to you because you're a scared little girl. You are so afraid he'll be taken away from you, whether it is Kikyo or just fate. But even if you push him away, even if you yell and scream at him to leave you alone, he is going to be there for you. Believe me, I know my brother better than anyone in this world. He'll be there to help you, to make you laugh, to give you someone to talk to or someone to cry one, maybe even just so you won't be lonely." With that powerful statement, Sesshoumaru slowly stood up and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to go check on him and make sure he's not just wandering the halls." Rin said, standing up and walking out the same door Sesshoumaru had disappeared through. Miroku jumped out of the spinning chair, helping Sango up.

"We'll go call your mom and let her know we are ready to leave." Miroku said as he walked out of the room. Sango walked to the door, but stopped before leaving. She looked over at Kagome, who was now just staring at the ground.

"Don't do something you don't want to do. Just do what you believe will be right in the end for you. I think there's some old quote that goes 'Choices can't be made by anyone but the person choosing'. Congratulations, you're that person this time. Not Miroku and me, not Sesshoumaru and Rin, just you. We can't tell you what is right or wrong, we can just tell you what we see ourselves. Just remember who makes the choices, and who had to live with what they do. It's you." Sango quietly stepped out of the room and walked away. Silence once again came shimmering into the room as Kagome through of what Sango had said.

"My choice. For once in my life, I don't want to choose. I want to be told what to do; I want somebody else to choose for me." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha to see that he was slowly gaining consciousness. She smiles faintly as his eyes flickered open. She knew he would be fully awake soon, so she stayed still till he woke up completely. He tried to sit up, but Kagome places a hand on his shoulder, pushing him slightly and making him stay down.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said softly.

"Where am I?" He asked his voice weaker than usual.

"At a hospital. We found you in the road, remember? What exactly happened to you?"

"I…went to go find you because I wanted to talk. My mom said the boys were waiting for me, but they were gone so I figured that they went to some baseball game or something. I was walking till I saw a bight light coming straight at me really fast, and I don't remember what happened after that. All I remember was this horrible pain in my stomach, like something was slicing me. "Kagome looked over at him, slightly confused. Never had the doctor mentioned anything about Inuyasha being cut across his abdominal area, and yet he complained about a pain he felt when he got hit. Though Kagome did consider this a problem, something else that Inuyasha had said in his explanation sadly caught her attention.

"What did you say again? About why you were out there in the rain?" She asked quietly. He looked at her, his eyes questioning her motive to ask that before he answered.

"I was out looking for you…" She winced slightly and looked away from Inuyasha, who she now couldn't bear to look at.

"This was all my fault. You're in the hospital because of me." She whispered before taking a step away from the stool that she was once sitting on. "You wouldn't even be in this stupid hospital if it wasn't for me."

"It's not your fault!" Inuyasha said, slowly sitting up. The muscles in his stomach screamed in pain, though he ignored it as he stared at the disbelieving girl in front of him. "Don't blame this on yourself."

"I'm so sorry." Kagome couldn't manage to look over at him, her eyes glued to the floor as she backed up again, nearing the door. "I didn't know."

"I know this, I'm not blaming you! You're blaming yourself which isn't right. It's not like you were the one who hurt me."

"But I'm the reason you were outside! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have been out there, and you wouldn't have gotten hurt. We wouldn't even be having this conversation, because you wouldn't be here!"

"It's not that big of a deal. I'm still alive and I'm going to be fine, so stop worrying already." She tried to smile, tried to tell him she would stop, tried to make sure he believed her, but her words were in the pit of her stomach. She felt like she couldn't breath, guilt weighing down on her lungs.

Her mind wasn't working fast enough, and her emotions were being pushed in different directions, and she couldn't grasp even one. Her breathing was forced, her head light as she tried to hold onto one thought, anything to calm herself down. But the sands of life pushed her forward, not giving her anytime to figure out her next move. Slowly, she moved her head up, catching his gaze with hers.

"I didn't want to be hurt. I didn't want to fall for you, and when I did, I wanted you to just give up and pretend you didn't know me. But I realize now that no matter how much I want something, I can never get it. I knew you wouldn't give up, so I started to let you in. I finally wanted to have something I could hold on to, and that was you."

"But then Kikyo came, and I prayed for her to not notice you. I wanted her to pass by you, I begged for her not to like you. But she did. You ended up kissing me, and I wanted to stop, but I didn't. I just wanted to make some sense of what I was doing. Now I'm just confused. I wanted Kikyo to just leave me alone, and she ended up kissing you." The look that now seeped into Kagome's eyes was enough for Inuyasha to wince, but he didn't look away.

"Kagome you're not making sense. There was nothing you could have done to-"

"Yes there was! I could have stopped Kikyo, I could have pulled away from you, and I could have told you to go away…"

"But you didn't."

"Inuyasha I'm the reason you're in here, this is my fault."

"No, this is whatever hit me fault." Kagome froze when she finally placed together what had happened to Inuyasha. _He was hit by a car; Inuyasha was hit by a car! Just…Just like him…this is my entire fault, I have to get away from him, I only cause him pain._

"I shouldn't be here." Before Inuyasha could protest, Kagome had the door open and was running down the hall. She passed by Rin and Sango, who looked back at her curiously. Before she could move past the other two, each boy managed to grab and arm.

"Let me go!" She cried out, struggling with the two boys who now only held her arms tighter. Her head finally fell in defeat though the rest of her body still struggled to be free. Her hair now covered her face, her shoulder slightly slacked.

"Kagome, what's going on? Did Inuyasha wake up?" When Kagome nodded slightly, Sango walked over and kneeled in front of her. "What happened to him?"

"I hurt him." Kagome whispered her eyes unable to be read.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked before placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome shrugged it off quickly as if it were acid. She didn't want to be touched or talked to; she just wanted to get away from everyone.

"I was the reason he was out there. He came looking for me and he…got hit by a car." She replied her voice coated with the tears she refused to cry.

"Oh Kagome, it's not like you father's acc-" Sango was interrupted by Kagome, who now looked angrily up at her, tears filling her eyes.

"It's just like his accident, don't tell me it wasn't! He was just like Inuyasha, always worried about me. He was in the road to come find me. A car hit him, and look at where he is now! I killed him San, not you or Rin, me. If I could have just been where I was supposed to be, none of this would have happened. But I had to go to some stupid tree instead. And it cost me."

"Now look what I've done. Inuyasha came looking for me and I wasn't even talking to him. Then he got hit. I don't want to be here right now. Go get Kikyo, I bet he'd rather see her than the one who hurt him." Before the group could deny what she had said, Kagome ripped both arms away from the two holding her and bolted down the hallway. The others watched sadly before they looked at each other.

"She's blaming this on herself; she did this with her father too." Rin said to the boys, who had looks of confusions on their faces. She turned towards Inuyasha's door as she continued. "We better go get the whole story." The others nodded as Rin opened the door to Inuyasha's room and walked in.

**And there is another installment of this story! Sorry I didn't get it out yesterday, I had a couple...lets just say, problems...with my family. But oh well, I got it out today at least! So what did you think about it? Did you like how the cliffhanger was not there? Well, here's the preview!**

"_So how serious is that cut?" Sesshoumaru asked, ignoring the still mumbling boy next to him._

"_I guess it's pretty bad." Inuyasha replied. "The doctors said I can't get out of this stupid hospital until it heals up. They said if I didn't have it I'd be able to leave now."_

"_And how long will you have to stay now?" Sesshoumaru asked, leaning on the post of the bed._

"_About three days." Inuyasha replied. But soon after he gave the estimated time, a grin appeared on his face. "But who said I'm going to stay here waiting for some stupid cut to heal?" _

_**Chapter 19- Inuyasha's Escape**_


	19. Inuyasha's Escape

**Disclaimer- Newsflash! I don't, I repeat, DON'T own Inuyasha**

**_Chapter 19-Inuyasha's Escape_**

"The human started flipping out for some odd reason, and then ran out of the room when you mentioned the car accident?" Sesshoumaru asked, getting a nod from Inuyasha. Rin sighed, knowing her friend's outburst was very rare, but confusing when she did it. Usually when Kagome was confused she was calm and tried to sort things out, but when it came to people she truly cared about, her mind became scattered. It wasn't that she gave up; Kagome was just scared of confusion. Rin was confused herself, but she kept it hidden.

"Looks like Kagome took a page out of "How to be a Good Brat" with the temper-tantrum she just had." Kagura said as she walked into the room. Kikyo emerged, leaning against the doorframe.

"You would know the book; your best friend published it." Sango said, slightly smirking at both girls' upset reactions.

"That was uncalled for." Kikyo said, glaring at Sango before she came into the room, shutting the door.

"So isn't your attitude, but you somehow managed! How do you do it Kikyo?" Rin asked sarcastically.

"Practice. Look, I just came to see how Inuyasha was doing." Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha and placed his hand into hers. "I was so worried about you! I thought you were going to die on me." She said as she tightened her hand on his. Rin rolled her eyes as Miroku placed his finger in his mouth, pretending to throw up.

"I've told everyone I'm fine but nobody listens." Inuyasha replied, trying to pull his hand back from Kikyo. She didn't notice.

"The half-breed's fine. Now you should leave." Sesshoumaru stated as he pulled Kikyo away from Inuyasha. The look of gratitude on Inuyasha's face was overwhelming. For once, Sesshoumaru was helping him out of a sticky situation. The last person that he wanted to be near was the girl who got Kagome mad at him.

"We'll let you have some time alone. If you need us, ask one of the nurses to get us." Rin said and Inuyasha nodded.

"So Miroku, why don't we go talk in the waiting room?" Kagura asked seductively, causing Miroku to panic. Thinking quickly, Miroku punched Sesshoumaru in the arm, causing him to glare at Miroku..

"Sango, plan your boyfriend's funeral now. I have a feeling his life has now just been...shortened." Sesshoumaru said, catching onto why Miroku cuffed him. Miroku smirked slightly before he ran out of the room, Sesshoumaru chasing after him in a much slower pace than normal. Kagura gave a cry of misery as she ran out of the room. Both Rin and Sango sighed at the same time, following the boys and the dramatic girl. The only one who didn't leave was Kikyo, much to Inuyasha's dismay.

They were now alone, and both had acknowledged it. Slowly, like a predator stalking its prey, Kikyo moved to stool that Kagome was once sitting on, making Inuyasha remember the torn look on Kagome's face. He tried to erase the look as he glanced at Kikyo, who was now smirking. Inuyasha's confused eyes watched her every move, making sure to keep his distance.

"Inuyasha, I really like you." Kikyo said her voice luring. Inuyasha just looked away from her before he answered.

"As a friend?" He replied slowly.

"No I mean I _really_ like you, more than a friend should. I like you like I would…a boyfriend." Her smirk greatened, though disappeared when he didn't respond the way she wanted.

"Kikyo, I don't like you that much."

"Then why did we kiss?" Inuyasha looked over at her, slightly angry that she would pin her actions on both of them.

"You kissed me."

"You didn't pull back."

"Because there was a fricken table behind me! Of course I didn't pull back, I had no where to go!"

"Inuyasha, you don't have to hide that you liked it. You can tell all your friends that was why you didn't pull back, but I know better. It was obvious you wanted it or else Kagome wouldn't have run away like that. She was afraid of the truth."

"She ran off because she wad mad."

"And jealous." This caught Inuyasha's interest.

"What?"

"She's jealous of me." Kikyo sighed dramatically, mentally smirking at her own act. "She always had been. She tried to steal away all my boyfriends, but none of them would go for her. She just does it because she can't get her own."

"You're a lying bitch."

"Oh, I'm the one lying? Has it ever occurred to you that maybe she's the one who hasn't been telling the truth?"

"She wouldn't."

"Now why would I lie about something so stupid as her? Face it; she's a boy-stealer, a tramp, a sleaze." Inuyasha stared at her, fire sparking his eyes.

"Shut up." He growled dangerously. "Don't you ever call her a slut in front of me again. I will personally rip your throat out if you do. I don't know why you hate Kagome, and I really don't give a fuck, but don't try to use me against her." (Me:...Someone's angry...Steps away from Inuyasha and I thought I was bad...)

"I don't hate Kagome." She said coldly.

"You sure act like it."

"She's not important right now. Inuyasha, I need to know, do you like Kagome better that me? I know right now you aren't thinking straight because of the accident, so talk to me when you're better." Before Inuyasha could protest that he was fine, Kikyo lightly kissed him on the cheek, winking before she left the room. The room was silent before Inuyasha sighed heavily and rubbed his cheek as hard as he could.

"That girl has issues." Inuyasha looked over to see Sesshoumaru and Miroku, standing in the doorway, smirking.

"Miroku, do you and Sesshoumaru always have to spy on me? Couldn't you find someone else to bug?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru and Miroku looked at each other as if they were actually considering what he had suggested. Miroku shook his head and looked back at Inuyasha, who would have rather been stuck with Kikyo.

"So what is it?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked into the room and sat on the floor. Miroku quickly followed suit. Miroku looked around the room, sighing with frustration.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I hate the fact that they have no chairs in here! Except…" Before Miroku could even move his legs to stand up, Sesshoumaru grabbed his arm and glared at him.

"No chair! That's the doctor's chair, not idiot's chair."

"Who said I was going to sit in the spinney chair!"

"Miroku."

"Damn it."

"Anyways, what is it, _little brother_?" Sesshoumaru asked again, getting a puzzled look from Inuyasha. The question seemed too simple to Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha seemed to be in his own world.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't have a clue what you are talking about." He replied as he looked up at the ceiling.

"What are your answers to Kikyo's questions? She asked a couple of them." Sesshoumaru was interrupted by Miroku, who was now standing up. Sesshoumaru looked over at Inuyasha, who was now staring at Miroku with a dreadful look on his face.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, making Miroku smirk. Miroku coughed before he stood up straight, mimicking Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, do you trust Kagome? Inuyasha, do you like me a lot? Inuyasha, which one of us do you like better? Inuyasha, why am I such a two face who acts all nice to you and yet is the biggest bitch I can possible be to Kagome?" Miroku stopped and bowed as Inuyasha laughed at his impression. Even Sesshoumaru let a smirk slip across his face.

"Miroku, you do such a beautiful impression of Kikyo." Sesshoumaru said.

"With talent like that, you could around the world with your act!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"That you for being such a wonderful crowd. I would like to thank my mom, da-"

"Save it for when you win an Oscar." Inuyasha laughed as Miroku glared at him, though he only sat down. Sesshoumaru was getting impatient at the fact that Inuyasha kept avoiding his questions, which meant that Inuyasha didn't want to admit the truth.

"Well are you ever going to answer the questions that…'Kikyo' asked?" Sesshoumaru asked, slightly glancing at the make pretend Kikyo.

"Oka, of course I trust the wench...Kagome...I don't like Kikyo as anything more than a friend, and I like…" Inuyasha stopped for a moment, trying to keep the already apparent blush down.

"Inuyasha's blushing!" Miroku said before bursting into laughter, making his friend's hue deepen.

"I am not blushing! It's just so hot in here."

"Sure oka." Sesshoumaru said.

"That's why I'm is shivering right?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, but it is hot to Inuyasha." Miroku glanced over at Sesshoumaru, who was smirking.

"What do you mean; wouldn't it be hot to all of us?" He asked

"Not unless we are all blushing as bad as Inuyasha is." Sesshoumaru said, causing Miroku to break out in a big grin. Inuyasha shook his head in disagreement at Sesshoumaru's statement, holding the blanket up for both boys to see.

"I'm using a blanket and you two are just sitting on the floor, so I'm probably hotter than you." Inuyasha hated being embarrassed. He rarely was uncomfortable, but whenever the subject fell onto Kagome, he always knew he was going to blush. Even when he tried not to, a red glow always appeared on his cheeks by the end of the conversation.

"Don't blame it on the blanket; just admit its cause of Kagome." Miroku said, as if reading Inuyasha's thoughts from before. Inuyasha tried to protest, though his face only got hotter when he thought about Kagome again. "Ha, I knew it!"

"Shut up Miroku." Inuyasha mumbled, hiding under the sheet that he once used as an excuse.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're being stupid."

"I may be stupid, but at least I'm right." Miroku glowered at the blanket Inuyasha was under, as if Inuyasha could actually see him glaring.

"Oka you two, knock it off." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Well he started it! I mean, he won't even admit that he liked Kagome. No wonder Kikyo thinks you like her." Miroku crossed his arms defensively.

"When Sesshoumaru says he likes Rin maybe I'll say what you want to know." Inuyasha replied, sticking his head out from under the bedspread.

"Who says I like Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, making Miroku roll his eyes.

"We all know you do!" Miroku said, Inuyasha nodding.

"Miroku, I know where you live, remember that."

"…Hey how are you doing with that cut on your stomach?" Miroku asked quickly, desperate to change the subject. Sesshoumaru looked over at Inuyasha, eyes shinning in slight shock.

"You got cut?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well yes, I did get hit by a car after all." Inuyasha said casually. Sesshoumaru shook his head quickly.

"Shut up idiot, I knew that part."

"Yes, didn't you know that I got cut?"

"No, the doctor didn't tell us." Sesshoumaru replied. Miroku froze slightly when he realized his mistake, and caught the other boys' eyes.

"Well she told us…me, Rin, and Sango." Miroku said, laughing nervously.

"And you didn't bother to mention this to me because?" Sesshoumaru asked, getting a shrug from Miroku.

"Well I guess I forgot to tell you. You know how I and my brain are; it never seems to function at the right time."

"You forgot to tell me?"

"If I say yes…are you going to hit me?"

"No."

"Then yes." Sesshoumaru's hand connected with Miroku's head, making him stumble forward. Sesshoumaru only sighed as Miroku regained his composure. "Hey!"

"Sorry, I forgot." Sesshoumaru said carelessly, though the smirk threw off the appearance. Miroku mumbled to himself before stepping out of Sesshoumaru's reach.

"So how serious is that cut?" Sesshoumaru asked, ignoring the still mumbling boy next to him.

"I guess it's pretty bad." Inuyasha replied. "The doctors said I can't get out of this stupid hospital until it heals up. They said if I didn't have it I'd be able to leave now."

"And how long will you have to stay now?" Sesshoumaru asked, leaning on the post of the bed.

"About three days." Inuyasha replied. But soon after he gave the estimated time, a grin appeared on his face. "But who said I'm going to stay here waiting for some stupid cut to heal?"

"Inuyasha, what are you thinking?" Miroku glanced over at his friend, seeing a flicker of mischief in his eyes. And it was slowly getting bigger with each passing second.

"I don't want to wait, I hate doctors and I hate hospitals. I'm not going to wait here." Inuyasha sat up fully, wincing because of the pain that danced in his stomach. He ignored it as he crossed his arms, ignoring his body's complaints.

"Look Inuyasha, I know you want to get out of here, but you can't go in this condition. That's stupid." Sesshoumaru was always the logical one of the three boys, the other two always being the ones to get him into trouble. And he would always be the one to bail them out of trouble. Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha was in pain by the way his face would twitch in tenderness every now and then. Sesshoumaru noticed it got worse when Inuyasha struggled to keep himself from dropping back onto the bed in pain.

"Just relax and wait for a while."

"I can't relax around this place Sesshoumaru, you know you wouldn't be able to do that either."

"Just let him go Sesshoumaru." Miroku said.

"No Miroku." Sesshoumaru said stubbornly.

"Hey, if he wants to go escape out of the hospital and risks his health, then let him." Miroku said, making Sesshoumaru glare over at him.

"Thank you for the support idiot."

"It's Oka, don't worry about it." Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku, trying to figure out if he was actually serious. When Sesshoumaru realized he was, he shook his head.

"Look, Inuyasha is not leaving this hospital until the doctors say he can leave. His mother would kill him, and I would have to deal with the consequences." Sesshoumaru said strongly, though Miroku had now tuned him out.

"So Inuyasha, how do you plan to get out?" Miroku asked.

"Human do not test me." Sesshoumaru growled out. Miroku just waved his hand at Sesshoumaru as if he were a fly, not turning around to face him.

"You two sound like the devil and angel thing that always fight in the cartoons." Inuyasha said. Miroku just shrugged and waited for Inuyasha's plan.

"Are you seriously going to do this?" Sesshoumaru asked, getting two nods. "Why do I always go along with you two? You're just a human and a hanyou, I'm a full demon."

"Because if we didn't have you, then we'd probably get caught?" Miroku suggested. Sesshoumaru smirked at the compliment.

"Well we might as well do this right. I told Rin and Sango to go home, so they won't be here to stop us. Your women's-" He ignored Inuyasha's glare "whereabouts are not known. Her scent is gone" Sesshoumaru said, watching Miroku help Inuyasha out of his bed and onto his feet.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is!" Inuyasha asked.

"Why do you care? It's not like you like her or anything." Miroku said sarcastically. Inuyasha turned his face to keep his rosy cheeks out of his friend's gaze, but also to cover the worry in his eyes. The fact that none of them knew where Kagome was scared Inuyasha, and a nasty feeling in his stomach seemed to eat away at him. He almost knew she was in danger, but he had no physical proof. The sooner he got out of this hospital and the sooner he could calm his nerves and see Kagome, the better.

"Let's just go." He said quickly, walking to the door as fast as his aching body would let him.

"This is going to be harder than it seems in the movies." Miroku said, slightly smirking. "But we're up for a challenge."

"Wait, what do you mean 'we'?" Sesshoumaru asked, making Miroku sigh.

"It's the brain again, it just assumes." Sesshoumaru looked at him strangely before following his brother out of the room. "What? Did I miss something?"

**No cliffhanger! Oh, aren't I just the nicest person in the world? Well I wanted to get this done and this is actually one of my favorite chapters just because Miroku acts like Kikyo! I hope you found it amusing, and it's only going to get better. But being better doesn't always mean it's going to be happy...but that's all I'm saying! **

"_San? What was that?" Rin asked, but Sango said nothing. When something in the hall crashed, Rin squeaked and backed up against the couch she was sitting on and Sango glanced around the room frantically. Rin couldn't hold in the scream when the lights flickered off, and she quickly stood up and grabbed Sango's arm. By now Rin' fear had rattled Sango, though she tried to stay calm._

"_Calm down Rin, I'm sure the rain must have messed with the wires." Sango said calmly, though fear caked her voice._

"_Oh really, since when did rain have hands and when did it walk into someone's house and flicked the light switch!" She asked furiously, her panic turning into anger. Sango tried to speak, but she now felt a hand over her mouth and an arm wrap around her waist. "Sango!" _

_**Chapter 20- The Search for Kagome**_


	20. The Search for Kagome

**Disclaimer- Don't make me...aw oka, I don't own him**

**_Chapter 20-The Search for Kagome_**

"Do you think Kagome's alright?" Rin asked, looking over at Sango with questioning eyes. They had gotten a ride home from Rob, but Kagome wasn't with them. When Kagome's mom had asked the two where his daughter was, they had told him that she was going to go home with the boys. They told Kagome's mom that when she got to Sango's house, they would tell Kagome to call her in the morning. She had finally agreed by the time that they had made it to Sango's house, which was locked since Sango's parents were on vacation. Once the two had gotten into the house, she drove away.

What the girls failed to tell Kagome's mom was that they weren't exactly sure if Kagome was going to be with the boys or on her own. Before Kagome's mom had come, Rin and Sango had looked throughout the entire hospital, asking many doctors and nurses if they had seen Kagome. Whenever they described her to the person in question, the nurse or doctor would only shake their head and say that they hadn't seen her. Their luck seemed to go down the drain until they met up with Dr. Kaede again.

She explained to the girls that she had seen Kagome leaving the hospital just a couple minutes before she saw the two girls. Much to the protest of Rin and Sango's hearts, they decided that they could only wait at Sango's house until she came back. During the hours that they were waiting for Inuyasha's results, they all agreed that they would sleep at Sango's house to avoid questions from parents.

Though they were worried about their friend, they knew that hospital was about four miles away from the neighborhood, so they had no doubt that Kagome could find her way home. They only prayed that she went through the middle of town, since nothing too bad could happen with that many people around her.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she's Oka." Sango said reassuringly. Rin didn't answer at first but only looked out the window and into the street, as if waiting for Kagome to walk the road to the house.

"We can only hope."

"I told you not to worry."

"I just can't help it. She's out there alone at night! We should be worried. I mean, yes this town is low on assaults but there are still a lot of perverts out there, especially near the boarder to the town." Sango didn't want to admit that Rin was right. As their ages got higher, so did the accounts of abductions and rape. There was still a little amount, but it was much more than it used to be about four years ago. Sango shook the thoughts from her head.

"But Kagome can take care of herself. I bet she went back to the hospital. If she doesn't come back by the morning, we'll go out and look for her." Rin was about to respond when the door to Sango's house was opened. The only problem with that was it was the back door, which barely anyone used. Sango glanced at Rin, who was staring at the door that had opened without either pulling it. In fact, there was a hall in-between the door and the girls, which slightly freaked the girls.

"San? What was that?" Rin asked, but Sango said nothing. When something in the hall crashed, Rin squeaked and backed up against the couch she was sitting on and Sango glanced around the room frantically. Rin couldn't hold in the scream when the lights flickered off, and she quickly stood up and grabbed Sango's arm. By now Rin' fear had rattled Sango, though she tried to stay calm.

"Calm down Rin, I'm sure the rain must have messed with the wires." Sango said calmly, though fear caked her voice.

"Oh really, since when did rain have hands and when did it walk into someone's house and flicked the light switch!" She asked furiously, her panic turning into anger. Sango tried to speak, but she now felt a hand over her mouth and an arm wrap around her waist. "Sango!"

Without thinking, Sango pulled her arm up and shoved her now pointed elbow into her person behind her. She felt their grip slacken and she hear the person fall to the ground behind her. She then heard a muffled noise that slowly grew to fits of laughter, and the lights flicked on. Her honey gaze now shifted to the light switch to see Inuyasha leaning against the wall next to Sesshoumaru. His hand was now glued to his stomach as he continued to laugh at the person on the floor, which Sango hadn't noticed until now.

"Miroku!" Rin asked, though the boy seemed to be able to answer. Inuyasha only continued to laugh.

"Oh that was priceless." Inuyasha said and smiled as he looked down at the boy. "I told you not to do it!"

"Wait, why are you guys even here! You-" Rin pointed at Inuyasha, who now had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a red shirt that he borrowed from Sesshoumaru. "Are supposed to be at the hospital."

"Well I didn't want to stay there. Besides, I just had to put the bandaged around my stomach so that the cut would stop bleeding." Inuyasha lifted his shirt slightly so Rin and Sango could see the slightly red bandage. "Those doctors don't know anything." Sango rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Yea, those years of schooling were only for kicks and giggles." She said, making him shrug.

"Maybe they were." Sango decided to ignore his comment.

"Why did you even think about doing that?" Sango asked, lightly kicking Miroku.

"Sneak attack." Miroku gasped out, since he had not recovered from the blow that Sango decided to attack with.

"So you had to sneak attack us? Why aren't you normal?" Rin asked the second part more to herself than him.

"I was trying to have some fun, it was Sesshoumaru's idea." Miroku said which made Sesshoumaru send a weak glare at him.

"Please do not associate your immature plans with me." Sesshoumaru shot back.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wait, so Kagome isn't with you guys?" Sango asked, slight fear growing in her.

"No we thought you were with her." Miroku replied.

"I thought she went back to the hospital!" Rin said, glaring at Sango.

"I thought she would of too." Sango said, Inuyasha butting into the conversation.

"So nobody has a clue where she is?" Inuyasha asked, getting nods from everyone. "Well then where the hell could she be!"

"Um…we don't know?" Miroku laughed timidly as the others stared at each other in shock.

"We just thought Kagome would go back to the hospital and come home with Sesshoumaru and Miroku!" Rin was really scared by now, not knowing where her close friend was.

"We thought she had caught up with you two." Miroku replied.

"So if she isn't with you three, and she obviously isn't with us, then where is she?" Sango asked.

"Probably on the street in the dark with rapists and murders watching her every move." Miroku said simply. Everyone's eyes went on him, making him look around. "What?"

"You are so dead!" Inuyasha launched himself at Miroku, but was held back by Sesshoumaru. "I'm going to rip your head off for even thinking that!" Miroku jumped behind Sango, scared at the now enraged boy.

"Miroku you idiot!" Sango quickly turned and smacked him in the head, making him yelp out in pain. At the small yelp, Inuyasha slowly regained his anger, though he still glared at Miroku now and then.

"Oka, why don't we all just go look for her?" Miroku suggested, feeling the tension in the air.

"Yea, let's do it." Inuyasha said, taking a deep breath. Both girls helped keep Miroku away from Inuyasha, who seemed to have himself under control. Inuyasha walked to the door, letting the cold air of the night overwhelm his senses as he opened it.

"Stupid girl...she better be Oka." Inuyasha whispered to himself as he stepped out into the yard. The ground was still damp from the last shower. His breath was chilled as he looked around the area. Nothing seemed to move, as if frightened for future events. The moon's glow seemed off to the young boy, as if spilling the light into his soul.

"Well where do you think she is now?" Sango asked as she walked out of the house. Inuyasha looked over at her and shrugged slightly.

"I don't know this town or Kagome as good as you. What's the quickest way to get back to your house from the hospital?"

"Well it would be around the outside of town."

"But wouldn't that take longer? A straight line is the fastest route. She could just go through the middle of town."

"It's busy at night; it's much easier to just go around the traffic. But it's more dangerous than the other parts of the town. I'm not sure if she's going to take that risk."

"Well knowing her, I'd say she is going around." Both Sango and Inuyasha turned to look at Rin, who was now descending down the concrete stairs.

"So she's either in the town or going around the traffic. Let's just spilt up, me and Sango will go look for Kagome around the outside of the town while you and Sesshoumaru go through the middle." Inuyasha replied, turning to face the rest of the group. Sesshoumaru had now joined the group, and was leaning against the rail on the stairs. Rin smiled and nodded as she walked up to Sesshoumaru.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, we're on Kagome patrol." Rin pulled Sesshoumaru down the walk and into the street, starting towards the center of town. She stopped suddenly, making Sesshoumaru crash into her. She sent a glare at Sesshoumaru before she looked back at Inuyasha and Rin. "How are we going to contact each other if we find her?" She shouted her question, though she didn't seem to wake anyone up.

"Sesshoumaru has his cell phone, right?" Inuyasha shouted back. Rin looked over at Sesshoumaru, who only nodded.

"Yes he has it!"

"Well I have mine and he knows the number, so when either of us find her, we can just call each other. Keep it on so if I call, you'll actually get the call."

"That was Miroku last time, halfing." Sesshoumaru called out, though both people ignored him.

"Oka, talk to you when we find her!" Rin tuned back towards the town, dragging Sesshoumaru close behind. Since they were now out of sight, Inuyasha turned back towards Sango. They started to walk in the pathway they thought Kagome would use, and Inuyasha fidgeted slightly as he walked, pain going through his stomach for two reasons. One was the cut that now burned like fire, and the other was the fear that something would get to Kagome before they did.

"That wench, doesn't she realized how idiotic she is?" He asked after a short pause of silence. He hated the fact that he couldn't tell where she was or how she was, and he needed the reassurance that Sango was willing to give.

"She can take care of herself. It's not like she's going to get into trouble on purpose or anything. She's not Miroku you know-oh no!" Sango stopped and looked backwards. Growing curious, Inuyasha turned his head slightly to see what Sango was looking at. There was Miroku, running after Inuyasha and Sango. The girl sighed as Miroku caught up, slightly panting.

"I totally forgot about him." Inuyasha said. Miroku only glared at Inuyasha.

"Gee, thanks Inuyasha." Miroku said sarcastically. Sango just laughed.

"I didn't think it was possible to forget you Miroku, guess I was wrong." Sango laughed harder, though she tried to contain it desperately. It was a failed attempt.

"Oka lets just focus on keeping Inuyasha stable and finding Kagome." Miroku had a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. Sango looked over at Inuyasha to see that he was breathing harder than before.

"Are you going to be Oka Inuyasha? If you want, I and Miroku will just go." Inuyasha shook his head quickly.

"I want to see her..." With his stern reply, now not even God himself could move his decision. This didn't mean that Sango was going to give up so easily.

"Inuyasha we know you're hurt. We can find her and bring her back, don't worry. If I understand correctly you are still supposed to be in the hospital right?"

"Yes but what do doctors know!"

"Gee, I don't know. Only the knowledge that they spent learning about for four years of their lives."

"Yea but what else do they know?" Miroku asked. Sango looked over at him as if he had just sprouted three more heads.

"I'm going to ignore what you had said and continue with my argument." Sango looked back over at Inuyasha. "As I was saying, you are injured."

"I don't care what you two think, I'm coming with you two whether you two like it or not." Inuyasha replied, causing Sango to sigh in annoyance.

"Trying to reason with you is impossible." Sango shouted and she crossed her arms. "Let's just go."

"So where are we going exactly?" Miroku asked as the other two started towards the outskirts of town.

"Well we're going to go look for Kagome, duh! But we think she's going to go the short way instead the safe way, which is on the outside of town." Sango replied. Inuyasha nodded at her explanation.

"So let me get this straight, we're out at." Miroku paused as he looked at his watch. "Midnight looking for her Kagome where all the rapist and murderers are?"

"Miroku, you are always so negative! She's not going to remember about that stuff, she had too much on her mind."

"Exactly! She'll be easy prey for them. She's a pretty girl." Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha, almost expecting a swing from him at calling Kagome pretty. When he didn't get hit, Miroku continued. "She's alone, not paying attention to her surroundings. That is like holding up a sign that says 'come get me'!"

"Don't say that!"

"I'm only telling the truth Sango." Inuyasha stopped and looked over at Miroku.

"Kagome's going to be fine." He said sternly. Sango looked over at him before nodding in agreement. Before Miroku could say another word, Inuyasha had already started walking away. Both Sango and Miroku stood for a moment before they looked at each other.

"Do you think he's going to be Oka?" Sango asked, slightly concerned. Miroku paused for a moment before he answered hesitantly.

"I think he's more worried about her getting attacked than his own health."

"Well what if she really was?"

"Then I guess we better hurry up so we don't have to think about that now." Miroku grabbed Sango' hand before chasing after Inuyasha. Sango blushed slightly at the touch but she didn't pull back.

**Aww, a kind of cute moment with Sango and Miroku at the end! Yes, I'll admit that the boys have a few bolts knocked out of their heads, but that's the way we like them! Or at least some of us...anyways, I'm giving the chapter on Thursday because I'm busy all weekend. So hope you enjoy it, and have a happy Halloween everyone! **

"_What makes this boy so special? Does it disgust you to be seen in such a way in front of him? Do you fear the boy will turn away, will lower his eyes?" Kagome bit her lip tightly at the questions, tears pricking her eyes with dangerous threats to fall. "Are you afraid he won't love you anymore?" _

"_Stop it please." She cried out, her voice stinging Inuyasha's heart more than his stomach._

"_Do you want to be something special to him? Are you just afraid he'll leave you if you are touched by me?" Naraku asked seeming amused as Kagome's eyes tried to blink the tears away. "Well let's just see." Naraku pushed his face to Kagome's smearing his lips against hers forcefully. Though muffled, Inuyasha could hear Kagome's screams from behind her lips as she struggled to move away from him, tears falling down her tattered face._

_**Chapter 21-Don't Touch Her! **_


	21. Dont Touch her

**Disclaimer- WARNING: This chapter is kind of graphic, not too much but does hold parts that are a little squirmy! SORRY!**

**_Chapter 21- Don't Touch Her!_**

Kagome was now alone somewhere near the edge of town. She wasn't lost; she was just having trouble seeing where she was. Everything was now different than when she had come here in the day. In the sunlight everything had different colors and shapes, but the night's mask covered all it saw, making similarities between each object.

The color that she could only see was black, and since there were no street lights to show the differences between each thing, she kept bumping into different objects. She had taken this road so many times before that she thought she knew it like the back of her hand. Sadly she couldn't see her hand when darkness overlapped it, and she couldn't tell the road apart from the alley ways that surrounded it.

"I'm going to be alright. I just need to find my way down the street." Kagome looked to her right, seeing a strange man staring at her. His clothes seemed very old, and she could tell that he hadn't been in an actual home for a long time. His eyes were fixed on her, and even though she couldn't see him, she could tell that he grazed his jagged tongue over his dirty lips. She tried to brush off the leer that his greedy eyes now held as she passed by him, and her mind tried to focus on finding a way to get back to Sango's house where she had promised to meet the others. But as she kept walking, she could still feel his eyes on her and she was scared beyond belief.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, though she only tensed more when she heard the small sound of squeaking on the damp road behind her. Kagome's breath hitched and shoved itself back down her throat as she quickened her pace. She had finally remembered why she never went into that area at night, but she was too upset with herself when she entered to remember about the people in the vicinity. She could hear the squeaks on the path behind her speed up and she tried to find another road she could take to try and lose the man.

Hope filled her eyes as a sharp corner came into her view. Not even thinking of the twists and turns of the surroundings, she quickly turned and ran down the dank ally. She slowed her pace, trying to find the noises that the follower's shoes left in the air. When she heard none, she let a sigh of relief pass her lips and she relaxed to the silent music that night played dangerously in her ear. She stopped when she saw a wall of red, and remembered that alleyways in the area always had a dead end. She saw that the rain from before trickled down the walls that now surrounded her, and she realized that she had to go back the other way in order to get out.

"Great, this is just my day! What am I supposed to do now?" Kagome whispered to herself. Though she didn't expect an answer, a gruff voice entered her ears. Before she could react two arms circled around her waist, locking her arms tightly to her sides. She gasped slightly as she felt a nauseating breath lick against her skin, sending shivers of disgust into her body.

"Now you listen to Naraku like a good little girl." The man behind her said, an edge in his voice that told all about his drinking and its effect on him. She quickly tried to pull her arms out of Naraku's grasp, though his grip was strong.

"Let me go." Kagome replied, a slight waver in her voice.

"Oh I will, after I'm done with you." Naraku's breath was making Kagome sweat with both fear and anger. The smell that now filled her nose almost made her gag, though she kept it down. She struggled as he slowly pushed her into the cold wall, knocking the breath out of her for a moment since her chest was now against the solid wall. She could feel one of his hands on her waist and she quickly pulled her free hand away from the stranger and reached over her head, pulling on his hair as hard as she could. There was no way that she was going to let go, even as she felt his other hand tighten on her left wrist. She knew that a bruise would now be shown on her wrist as a battle wound in her struggle to get away from the vile man. The small pain was little compared to the danger that she was in. She pulled harder on his hair, hearing his grit his teeth in pain.

"You bitch." His voice was etched in the agony she was causing him as he took the arm from around her waist and spun her around to face him before he brought his hand to her face, slapping her hard. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying out in pain, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Though she tried to keep her hand in his hair, her first reaction was to touch her cheek with her hand, and when she did he grabbed her wrist. She looked up at her wrists quickly before looking back at him.

She jerked away as far as she could when she felt his lips grope hers. She almost threw up there, but she managed to keep everything in check as she pushed his lips away from her. A nasty cold knot filled her stomach as she spit to the side, trying desperately to get the nasty taste of his lips off hers.

"Get off me! I'm not going to let you do this to me, or to anyone else!" Naraku only smirked as he tightened his grip on her wrists, reminding her of the defenseless position she was in.

"Well it doesn't look like you have a choice, now does it?"

"I'll find a way." Kagome said defensively. Her wrists were both in pain from the grip that he had on her, and every time she move her wrists torment circled in them, though she still struggled. But even with all of her attempts to get away, Naraku's grip was still strong. She could hear his low chuckle before she felt something wet on her neck. She realized it was his lips, and she tried to pull her neck away from him. Her arms made it impossible to move her head since they were on either side of her cranium. She felt him move and she could tell that he had moved one of his hands but before she could move her battered wrist away from the other one, she felt something prickly graze her skin. It hurt, and it dawned on her that he had managed to get rope from some part of his clothing; her guess was an artificial belt he made. Naraku had tied her wrists together so tight against the bruising, her wrists would have rope burned if she moved them too much.

"Now I wouldn't have to tie you up if you just let me have my fun."

"Leave me alone!"

"You wish." She felt him start to kiss her neck from where he left off, making the knot from before tighten in her stomach. Now one hand was on her hip, the other one on her wrists as he pushed them down so that they were in front of her stomach. She wanted to get away from this man as fast as she could, and she could feel frustrated tears wet her eyes as she tugged against the unmovable rope. _This wasn't supposed to happen_ she thought in pure misery _I'm not supposed to be here with this man! He's not supposed to do this to me or to any other girl!_ Yet here she was.

Cold air touched her shoulder as Naraku pulled her shirt's sleeve down till the collar was caught on the side of her shoulder. She jumped lightly when his fingers crossed the once covered skin.

"Keep your hands off me!" She quickly tugged her shoulder away from him, making her right side crash into the wall. She had to bit her lip in order to keep the scream that wanted to come back from before.

"See? You only hurt yourself when you fight against me."

"I'd rather hurt myself than let you play with me!" _I'm in this deep and I'm not sure that I can't keep out of it for much longer. Someone please help me, I just want someone to see me or hear me. Wait, that's it! _Kagome's eyes lit up with hope as she screamed as loud as she could.

"Help! Someone help me please! He-" Kagome was cut off by the Naraku's hand, which now covered her mouth entirely. She screamed into his hand, trying to get anyone to listen to her pleas. But her screams were muffled by the dingy hand as Naraku pushed her shirt down farther, showing more skin.

"It's not like anyone can hear you anyways. So you might as well just gi-Ow!" Naraku pulled his hand back, which now was bleeding from the intensity that Kagome used behind her teeth. She had bitten him so hard that she broke the skin with her canines.

"Someone please help me! Help me!" She tried again, and listened to her voice echo in the alleyway, followed by an eerie silence. The light in her eyes dimmed as she heard nothing but small squeaks. _Squeaks! That means…that means someone's coming! _Hope and prayers of being saved filled her once cold heart.

Scene Change

"Man, it's so dirty out here! Why would she go this way? In fact, why would anyone even look at this as an option to go?" Miroku asked, lightly looking at the trashed covered sidewalks. Sango just sighed and squeezed his hand, a signal for him to stay quiet. He looked down at their hands, before looking back up at her, meeting orbs of chocolate.

"WH-what?" Sango asked defensively, her cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. Miroku just smiled.

"You act like I wouldn't notice." He replied softly.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Sango felt like one of the stupidest people on the planet right then, though she didn't show it as she stared directly in his eyes. Miroku only smiled and pulled her towards Inuyasha.

"I was wondering when you two love birds would come back." Inuyasha said, glad to be out of the lime light for once. He laughed lightly at his friend's blush, trying to keep the fact that his stomach felt torn apart from his friends.

"Shut up Inuyasha." Miroku replied.

"Why, you seemed to think making fun of me in the hospital was fun."

"I'm telling you that was my mind!" Miroku cried out before he quickly changed the subject. "Can you catch her scent?"

"No, it's so misty in here."

"So had an-" He was cut off when a scream was heard throughout the crisp air.

"Help! Someone help me please! He-" Everyone's spines crawled with fear as they looked at each other.

"That sounded like Kagome!" Inuyasha said, tearing down the road and towards her voice. Sango was the one who dragged Miroku, running after Inuyasha.

"Come on Miroku, we've got to help Kagome!" Sango yelled behind her.

"Let's hope that we're not too late for her." Miroku said as he saw Inuyasha disappear. He stopped slightly and looked around, causing Sango to come to a screeching halt. "Great, now where did he go?"

Inuyasha was panting slightly from running so quick, but his energy was drained mainly from his cut, which was now dripping with blood. He ignored it the best he could as he looked around desperately. His eyes shot up from the ground when he heard a slight smack drift through the air, followed by a cry. His heart beat rapidly as he ran down the alleyways, slowing down when he saw two figures escaping from the shadows that held the rest of the alley captive. He already knew who one of them was.

"Get your hands off Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, catching both Naraku and Kagome's attention.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha please hel-" Kagome's voice stopped short at Naraku cuffed her.

"Shut up." He growled out. She winced in pain as another red mark appeared on her face.

"I said get your hands off her." Inuyasha's voice was lower than usual as his eyes sparked with an angered fire. Naraku just smirked as he saw the spirit that was in the young teen's eyes, but the concern for the girl seemed to plague Inuyasha's tinted red stare. Naraku only laughed wickedly before he reached down, roughly grabbing Kagome's chin and dragging it up to his, stopping only inches between them. Kagome's eyes darted from Naraku in front of her to the ground, anything else besides Inuyasha's gaze.

"I think this young man wants you for himself." He whispered to her, making her struggle with the bonds around her wrists again.

"Just let her go!" Inuyasha called out, making Kagome look over at him slightly.

"What if I don't want to? What if I don't let her go?" When she felt him move his lips closer to her, she tried to push away from him.

"No, stop, not in front of him." Kagome felt Naraku stop as she cast her gaze downwards, wincing as she head him laugh.

"What makes this boy so special? Does it disgust you to be seen in such a way in front of him? Do you fear the boy will turn away, will lower his eyes?" Kagome bit her lip tightly at the questions, tears pricking her eyes with dangerous threats to fall. "Are you afraid he won't love you anymore?"

"Stop it please." She cried out, her voice stinging Inuyasha's heart more than his stomach.

"Do you want to be something special to him? Are you just afraid he'll leave you if you are touched by me?" Naraku asked seeming amused as Kagome's eyes tried to blink the tears away. "Well let's just see." Naraku pushed his face to Kagome's smearing his lips against hers forcefully. Though muffled, Inuyasha could hear Kagome's screams from behind her lips as she struggled to move away from him, tears falling down her tattered face.

"You're going to pay for that!" Inuyasha screamed. Naraku pulled away from Kagome, still smiling as she started to sob.

"Look at her now; this is what she really is. You should just leave." He said, though Inuyasha shook his head fiercely.

"You're crazy, and you're going to get what you deserve."

"What are you going to do? Be the hero, beat me up, and save your little princess?" Inuyasha would have blushed if it wasn't such a serious case.

"You better believe it." Kagome's sobs quieted slightly when she heard this, lifting her head and watching the determination flow in Inuyasha's features. Naraku only smirked as he pulled Kagome back up in front of him, her face now shoved into his shoulder. It was only there for a moment as he twisted her around so that his right arm had her arms to her sides with her hands, still bound, in the front of her. Kagome would have kicked Naraku if she didn't feel the cold piece of metal that now scraped past her neck. It wasn't cutting her, though it wouldn't take a lot of movement to have the blade sink into her skin. Inuyasha froze as he saw the knife against Kagome's neck.

"I don't think so prince charming. You see Kagome-that's her name right?" When Inuyasha didn't answer Naraku pushed the blade into her skin slightly, causing a whimper to escape Kagome's trembling lips. "Am I right?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said, though his teeth were tightly closed as if he was the one with the knife against his neck. To him, it felt just the same. Naraku's lips were tainted with a poisonous smile as he stepped sideways, dragging Kagome with him.

"Now as I was saying, Kagome and I are going to leave, and you'll stay here." The sharp edge was held much firmer to Kagome's neck, which now had blood trickling down it. "And of course you can't tell the cops, right? I mean, that would just be murder for Kagome."

"If you ju-" Inuyasha was cut short by Kagome's scream. Naraku had shoved the knife into her neck harder, drawing more blood. A long line now stained her side, and Inuyasha almost had to look away. The only thing that kept his eyes where they were was the fear of Naraku running.

"I don't want your opinion; just answer my damn question before I get mad."

"Fine, just don't hurt Kagome." Inuyasha seemed to spit the words out.

"Oh don't worry; I won't hurt her…much." Inuyasha's eyes widened with realization at what Naraku had just said.

"You sick pervert, Keep your hands off her! I swear to god, if you so much a touch her the wrong way…" Inuyasha's threat would have been more dangerous if not for the fact that he stumbled forwards slightly, grabbing his stomach in pain.

"So I see that the prince has a little stomach problem, and yet he still tries to help the princess."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome watched his breathing increase, causing her to try and reach out to him.

"Stop moving slut!" Naraku called out, causing Kagome to wince. Was this was she really was now? "You just walk around little alleyways looking like you're lost."

"Shut up." Inuyasha closed his eyes painfully as he heard the man's words.

"But then you come across me, and you were into it before. Weren't you?" Naraku kept going, feeling Kagome's struggle lessen.

"Shut the hell up..." Inuyasha growled deeply as he tried to control his anger, knowing nothing good would come from it.

"Do you honestly think that anyone would want you now?" Naraku whispered in Kagome's ear, though Inuyasha heard it easily.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sobbed.

"STOP TOUCHING HER!" Inuyasha screamed, his eyes turning completely red. He barely heard Kagome's gasp, all he could see was Naraku. It would take one more sentence from Naraku's mouth and he would be gone.

"Better watch what you say because I might get angry and take it out on Kagome." The moment Kagome's name was said, the red bled from Inuyasha's now golden eyes as he let his head fall back towards the ground.

"You said you wouldn't touch her..."

"A guy can change his mind. Besides, who could resist such a beautiful girl?" Kagome's eyes widened as she heard Inuyasha's reply.

"I don't know how they do, but keep away from her."

"You're not in the position to threaten or tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want and what I want right now is to get the hell out of this alley." Kagome's heart raced as she was pulled to the edge of the exit. She couldn't see Inuyasha the way she was placed, which she bet was on purpose thanks to Naraku. But if she moved her head there was a chance of cutting her neck open. Slowly, Kagome let her head turn to the side, trying to get even a glimpse of Inuyasha. Her eyes locked with his as she felt more pressure on her neck. Fear flooded into her eyes, but surprisingly that same fear was mirrored in Inuyasha's.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and a sudden rush of adrenaline coursed through her body. She struggled with Naraku behind her, her own fear driving her past all reason.

"Kagome don't!" Inuyasha called out, seeing anger flaring into the Naraku's eyes. But she wouldn't stop, she just couldn't.

"Let me go you monster!" Kagome screamed, and she felt the knife pull away from her neck slightly.

"Shut up or I'll kill you right now!" Naraku screamed, though Kagome didn't care.

"I don't care, let me go! I want to be with Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watched Kagome take her life and throw it on the line. She could feel the point of the knife again, but as it was pressing into her, her shoulder moved quickly. Now she could feel the knife forcing itself into her skin, but she couldn't tell where. She screamed out into the night's air, pain overcoming all her senses. After that, everything fell into darkness.

**And that's where I'm going to stop this wonderful chapter! I'm sorry that I'm posting this on a Sat, I tried to put it on Friday but for some reason FanFiction wouldn't let me. Anyways. I hope that it wasn't TOO bad...**

"_So tell me, what did they say when they let you out?" Inuyasha bit his lip for a moment, thinking of the last time he was at the doctors._

"_That I should watch where I walk and make sure that I don't overdo it." _

"_Oh really, what medicine did they prescribe for the pain?"_

"_Just regular stuff."_

"_Hmm, that's interesting." Kagome smirked as she wrapped the bandage carefully around Inuyasha's abdomen. "My mother got a cut like this and they had to prescribe something at the pharmacy." When Inuyasha didn't respond, Kagome continued. "Of course my mother also didn't do her own bandages and she didn't lie to me about what the doctors said to her. Well you can't lie about what they said since you didn't talk to them."_

"_What ar-"_

"_I'm not dumb Inuyasha; I know you somehow managed to get out of the hospital without permission. I've spent my whole life in hospitals because of my mom; I know a lot more than you do." She finished the bandaging his cut, but stayed on the floor and looked up at the now fidgety boy. "So what happened?"_

_**Chapter 22- Am I Dead?**_


	22. Am I Dead?

**Disclaimer- It's not mine...the boy with the ears I mean...**

**_Chapter 22- Am I Dead?_**

Black. All she saw was black. Though all she could see was black, she could hear something. It was so far away at first, that she barley noticed it was there. But as time went on, the sound got much louder and it called to her. She felt like she could reach it, but her body wasn't listening to her mind's commands anymore. She just wanted to touch wherever the sound was coming from. The voice seemed to lonely and afraid, she just wanted to hold it in her arms and keep it company.

Her hand was covered in something. Something warm was now layered over her hand, but it wasn't something she minded. She seemed to know everything around her, but just didn't know how she did. She had felt the warmth around her hand before and the voice that called to her belonged to someone she had met before. Hearing it so desperate and calling her made her want to cry out to it, but her voice was completely gone. She felt weak, and even though she hated admitting it, she knew how weak she was now.

The only thing that she wanted to do was open her eyes which felt heavier than anything, and felt like they hadn't been open in centuries. She wanted to talk again, mainly to whoever was staying with her. She wanted to give back the warmth she felt; she wanted to see her helper. She wanted to comfort the pain in their voice, which seemed to be a lot. Though she wasn't completely ready to wake up, her mind was able to process what the voice was saying.

"Kagome, this is not how you should die. I won't let it be, this isn't right. You deserve to finish school and have a family...you don't deserve this. I...we couldn't live without you here! You stupid girl, you dumb stupid girl! Why did you want to be with me so bad?"

"Rin wants you back so badly. She misses your laughing and jokes. Miroku wants you to tell him he's an idiot, and yet you always seem to treat him like a brother. Sesshoumaru can't wait to lecture you, though he knows you're just going to block him out. We all do it anyways, so it's not like he cares anymore, and he always means good. Sango had been in tears since you've been here. She wants to tell you about everything you've missed. She wants to talk about anything, she just wants you back."

"I…I really need you. I need you for all those reasons, plus my own. I miss you...I even miss our arguments. Stupid huh? You must be rubbing off on me... you have no idea what's it like without you...well of course you don't, I mean how could you? God I'm so stupid...I just want to see your eyes open; I just want to see that look you always give me. It's almost like you really care about it, it just makes me feel so different than with everyone else. Please come back."

Kagome wanted to answer, to say all the things that everyone wanted to hear. She wanted to calm Sango and laugh with Rin. She wanted to encourage Miroku and drive Sesshoumaru up a wall. She wanted to make this mysterious person smile, wanted to make them feel cared for. _Why can't I have any of this? Because my body wants more sleep! Well it's time is up, I'm sick of waiting! I just want to know who this boy is, just let me see him! _And with that, Kagome's eyes shot open as fast as they could, though it seemed like forever for her bedside companion. Kagome let her dark brown eyes look over to finally see who had been waiting with her for so long.

"Ka-Kagome?" Her eyes were blurry, but even though her eyes weren't working as well as she wanted them to, she could still see him.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you Oka?" Her voice was weak, which was expected from not using it for so long.

"Me! You're the one who got stabbed! I should be asking….you….that." Inuyasha stopped when Kagome started crying, which made his panic rise. "What are with the water work!"

"I was so scared, I was afraid he was going to go after you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment before he spoke.

"Kagome you shouldn't have been worried about what was going to happen to me. Remember, you were the one that was in real danger, you had the knife to your neck!"

"I didn't care what happened to be as long as you were Oka."

"Kagome, don't you ever do that again. If you ever pull something as stupid as that again, I swear someone is going to die." Now Kagome was fuming.

"I did it so that he wouldn't pull that knife on you! Who knows what he was going to do if you got him really mad."

"But I wasn't the one with the damn knife against my neck now was I!" The room fell silent after Inuyasha's outburst, neither knowing what to say. Luckily, the silence was broken by Sango.

"Kagome, are you…you're awake?" Sango's eyes filled with drops of rain created from her own clouded emerald eyes as she ran over to Kagome, hugging her tightly. Kagome winced slightly as the cut stung with the pressure that was now placed on it. Sango pulled back, trying to control her tears the best she could. "Oh thank God you're alright."

"Don't worry San; I wouldn't leave you like that." Kagome said softly, still shaken by Inuyasha's comment.

"Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Rin! Come here quick, she's awake!" A new sound was weaved into Sango's voice which Kagome figured out was relief. Were her friends really that worried about her? Rin was the first one of the three to enter the room, many emotions flying around her. Surprise and fear were the most evident.

"Oh Kagome we thought we had lost you and that we'd never be able to talk to you again! I didn't want to lose you, I was so scared." Rin said, slowly walking over and sitting on the chair that was next to the bed. She didn't bother to look behind her as Miroku came crashing through the door, a satisfied Sesshoumaru walking in behind him. Miroku could only glare at Sesshoumaru before he looked up at Kagome, a playful smile places on his mouth.

"That was the evilest trick you have ever pulled on us, and I mean it was worse than the balloons with whipped cream. Oh, glad you're alive." Kagome couldn't help but smile at Miroku. She watched Sesshoumaru roll his eyes at Miroku's remark, his happiness covered by his usual calm stare.

"Hey Kagome." Sesshoumaru said simply, leaning on the door. Rin glared over at him after the comment.

"Is that all you can say to her? I mean, she was just put in a life or death situation and all you can say is hi?" Rin asked her hands folded in her lap, though they would have been on her hips if she was standing. She glared over at Miroku. "And you too. Was all that you were going to say?"

"Um…yes?" Miroku said, getting a smack in the back of the head from Sango.

"Show her some worry at least! Jeeze why do I put up with people like you? Why don't I listen to my mother and look for a rich English boy?" Sango asked herself, catching Miroku's attention.

"Wait, Trisha really said that?" Miroku always called Sango's mother by her first name as instructed by Trisha, having a problem admitting she was getting older. It seemed to the teens that all parents were in denial.

"Well no, but I bet she would of thought that if she had just heard you!" Sango paused after this, giggling slightly. "After she beat you over the head with her shoe for showing no consideration for her second daughter." Trisha had always considered Kagome a daughter since she had known her since she was a child. Trisha and Kagome's father were close friends before the accident, and she was the last one to talk to the deceased man. Since the death, Trisha had taken Kagome under her wing and helped raise her when Kagome's mom went to his work, which was one of the main reasons Sango and Kagome were so close.

"Oh really, so then I guess I shouldn't be doing this-" Miroku grinned at Sango for a second before grabbing her hand and pulling her to him, grazing his lips with hers. She blushed and looked at the ground as he pulled away, making his grin grown. "-Since you have a 'rich English boy' and all."

"Know what, I didn't really like English men, their teeth are messed up." Sango said quickly, wrapping Miroku's arm around her waist and leaning against him.

"I hate having to interrupt this cute scene, but how did I get to the hospital! The last time I was here I was a visitor, now I'm getting visitors, not to mention it was within 24 hours, and that doesn't seem right!" Kagome asked her friends, not remembering what had happened to her. The others looked at her strangely before Rin spoke up.

"Kagome, you've been in the hospital for over three days. You're mom's been here at least three times, and everyone else on the street came at least once. Well, except Kagura and Kikyo, but that was expected." Rin explained, making Kagome blink.

"I've really been out for that long? It's only felt like a couple hours." Kagome sighed at her mental clock, which seemed to be very slow. "Oka, so explain to me why I'm here."

"I guess I'll explain." Miroku said, making Sango laugh lightly.

"You don't even know what happened! We weren't even there when Inuyasha got there, and it was a good 10 minutes until we found them. We would have been there sooner if someone didn't get us lost and then decide they were hungry…"

"Hey, can't a guy get some Dunkin Doughnuts if he's hungry! And how was I supposed to know where Inuyasha went, he was running too fast to catch up to him. I mean, Dunkin was right there and I knew that Inuyasha was already there by now. Besides, I scoffed down that doughnut in less than a minute, and we both know that because I made you time me."

"Well we could of fa-"Sango's lecture was interrupted by Inuyasha, who decided that neither of them knew the whole story.

"I know that when I got there, you were pinned up against some alley wall by some guy named Naraku. I'm guessing that you probably remember this." Kagome nodded, but he could tell the others were hanging off his every word, so he kept telling his story. "We exchanged a couple of…words, and he pulled out a knife out and he had it up against your neck. I could tell you were kind of scared, but you started freaking out randomly and he ended up stabbing you." Inuyasha heard the girls gasp, but he continued.

"I don't know how you managed it, but he stabbed your shoulder instead of your neck, and no important organs or arteries were injured. You blacked out, probably from the shock or pain. Rin and Miroku came in at this point, and the man got knocked down. I used my cell phone to call the hospital and explained what happened, and they must have called the cops. You were rushed to the hospital and the man is currently waiting for his trial later on in the year." Inuyasha's voiced wavered slightly during his story, though Rin was the only one who noticed. Silently, Rin tapped Sango on the arm.

"Let's leave them alone to talk, you busted in last time." Rin whispered, Sango nodding slowly.

"We should get going, come on guys. Rin, can your dad give us a ride?" Rin nodded and grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm, dragging it towards the door. Sensing that Sesshoumaru wanted to protest, Rin did the unexpected. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. This got his mind off of protesting as she pulled him out of the room. Miroku turned to Sango, another playful smirk tugging at his lips.

"Just go before I hurt you." Sango said, blushing lightly as she figured out what he was waiting for. Miroku slightly frowned as he walked out, Sango following him. Again, Kagome and Inuyasha were hurled into an awkward silence. Neither knew what to say, slowly wishing for another outburst from one of their friends. When none came, Kagome spoke up.

"Are you still made at me? For what happened before?" Kagome asked, her voice shattering the silence like glass.

"What are you talking about?" He asked slowly.

"About the fact that I struggled with Naraku?"

"I just...I wasn't mad, more like confused. I didn't know what he was going to do to you." Inuyasha replied, looking down for a moment.

"I didn't mean to make you worry or to get you scared, but I didn't know what was going to happen if I didn't. I didn't want to go with him like he wanted me to; I just wanted to stay with you!" She admitted, all room for embarrassment gone. The subject was too serious for childish blushes.

"I told you not to struggle."

"Well what did you expect me to do, act like I was perfectly fine with being kidnapped!"

"Do you honestly think I was going to let him take you away?"

"Well you were just standing there; I didn't know what was going on. I thought he had scared you enough to just let him to take me."

"You should of known that I would never have let him just walk out of there with you."

"Well you weren't moving! What were you going to do?"

"I wasn't going to do anything."

"Than how would you save me!"

"Will you just shut up and listen to me?" Kagome's mouth clicked shut at the sharp command, her eyes wide as she look at the serious streak that stretched across Inuyasha's face. "Now, I said I wasn't going to do a thing because that man was so focused on any movement that I made, that I could of breathed to hard and he would of hurt you more. He was so caught up in making sure that I didn't go anywhere that he didn't notice Sango come up behind him. Like I said before, the man got knocked out, and Sango was the one who did it.

"She must have found an extra piece of the wall or something because she hit him hard with the brick. I saw her coming before you started to struggle, but I couldn't say anything because then he would have noticed her. When you started to move around, I knew that Rin couldn't hit him because he was moving with you, so I couldn't do anything but tell you to stop. Obviously you didn't listen, but she got him when he stabbed you."

"I feel so dumb now." Kagome looked away from Inuyasha, slightly embarrassed at the actions that almost made her lose her life.

"It was pretty stupid...but the fact is your Oka now."

"I should have known you wouldn't have let him hurt me." Inuyasha smiled slightly as Kagome's embarrassment only grew.

"It's Oka Kagome, you made a mistake." Her eyes darted back to Inuyasha.

"But it almost cost me my life!" Inuyasha's eyes flashed fear as she stared at him. "Inuyasha, what's that look for?"

"Don't say that Kagome." His reply was low, almost passing by undetected.

"Don't say what?"

"Don't talk about that."

"You're not making any sense to me."

"I don't want to think about you dead, ever." The words flowed down a bumpy road since his voice shook. Kagome's eyes opened wider with surprise as she sat up slowly.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine. My shoulder hurts somewhat, I've got a couple bruises and my neck is a little soar but other than that I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me leaving you all behind. As I told Sango before, I wouldn't leave you like that." Kagome tried to catch Inuyasha's eyes with her own to reassure him, but he let them pivot to look away from her and out the window.

"It's almost been three full days since you woke up. A whole three days without anything to eat or drink. I didn't want to leave you. The only thing I did leave for was to get my stomach looked at by the boys...I was so...afraid I left you...that I'd lose you" Inuyasha tried his best to keep his amber eyes clear of emotion, though it seemed harder than ever to him.

Everything he said was true, everything he admitted was how he felt. Inuyasha spent every possible moment with Kagome, and when he couldn't be in the room he would wait in the waiting room till they let him back in. He barely slept, and when he did he made Miroku promise to wake him if anything happened. His friends tried to get him out of the hospital, Sango even slapped him. Inuyasha refused to leave even if they threatened him.

"You didn't have to worry about me Inuyasha, I'm fine." Inuyasha smiled slightly and nodded, but winced as he shot up, catching Kagome's eye. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Inuyasha's voice sold him out, holding the pain that was now erupting in his stomach. He hadn't moved from his place for the past four hours, and usually he stood up every half hour to keep his blood from dripping in one spot. Now a small pulled of blood from the cut that had got unattended for three days.

Inuyasha had gotten screamed at by the nurses for leaving early, though he had explained to each one that a different nurse had let him go. When they asked which one, he always gave a different description and made up a weird name. He didn't want to be checked out while Kagome was in the hospital, so he pushed the pain aside for the past couple of days.

"Are you sure?" She asked, and he nodded quickly. Another jolt of pain shot into his stomach and his reflexes were too quick for his mind, making his hand cover the cut. Kagome let her chocolate eyes slowly drift down to see crimson staining the middle of his shirt. How she hadn't noticed it before, she had no clue.

"And your st-" Kagome heard a small whimper escape Inuyasha as he clutched his abdomen tighter, slowly sitting in the chair that Rin once sat in. Alarmed, Kagome immediately crawled over to him, ignoring the pain that she felt in her wrists and her shoulder when she moved her upper body. Inuyasha looked over at her, slightly confused at what she was doing. Coffee eyes winced as she pushed herself completely off the bed, slowly reaching out and grabbing his hand.

Inuyasha wanted to pull back when her hand grabbed his, knowing what she wanted to do. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that Kagome had used her brains and used her right side, which meant she had to use her injured shoulder. If he pulled away, it would immediately cause her pain. Sadly Inuyasha let Kagome pull him over to the bed, making him sit on it.

"You just have to be complicated don't you?" He asked, though she didn't answer him. She moved to one side of him, pushing on his shoulders to make him lie down. He sat up on his elbows as she moved the bottom part of his shirt up, blushing harder than ever before. Inuyasha himself had to keep a blush down as he looked away slightly, though looked back when he heard gasp.

"What happened to these bandages!" Her eyes scanned over the now bloody bandages, to which Inuyasha look away again guiltily. She lightly traced her finger over the cut, causing him to hiss and close his eyes in pain. She pulled back as she looked at him worriedly. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you!" She could see his eyelids which now trembled from the pain, and she felt a knot of guilt fill her. She looked around the room, her eyes lighting up when she saw what she wanted to find.

Inuyasha heard Kagome move, though he didn't open his eyes. Try as he might, Inuyasha's eyelids were persistent and stayed down. He could hear his own shallow breathing, though he tried his best to ignore it. Finally he felt Kagome return, though she dropped something onto the bed. He felt the bloody bandage that he had clumsily wrapped onto himself fall slacker than it already was, making him grown curious.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked.

"I'm going to need you to sit up." She said making him sigh before he slowly sat up. He finally pried his eyes open to see Kagome kneeling next to him, unwrapping the bandage around his stomach. "This was really done badly, almost as if someone did it in a hurry."

"Whatever." He mumbled, feeling something cold against his skin. He jumped slightly as a shiver went down his spine. "Now what are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning out the cut and putting on a new bandage so that it won't have a big chance of getting infected." She replied, lightly cleaning the blood from the wound with a cloth. Inuyasha sighed as he looked down at her, smiling slightly at the softness she used.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked, making her glance up at him slightly.

"I don't want you to get this thing infected, and you seem to ignore pain." When he didn't answer, Kagome dropped the cloth onto the floor and grabbed a dry towel that she found under the medical kit. She started to dry the cut, talking as she went along. "I can't believe that the doctors let you out with such a huge cut on your stomach. I should have a talk with Kaede; she was the one who took care of you."

"It's oka, really." Inuyasha's fast words made Kagome suspicious, though she didn't show it as she grabbed the medical bandages.

"So tell me, what did they say when they let you out?" Inuyasha bit his lip for a moment, thinking of the last time he was at the doctors.

"That I should watch where I walk and make sure that I don't overdo it."

"Oh really, what medicine did they prescribe for the pain?"

"Just regular stuff."

"Hmm, that's interesting." Kagome smirked as she wrapped the bandage carefully around Inuyasha's abdomen. "My mother got a cut like this and they had to prescribe something at the pharmacy." When Inuyasha didn't respond, Kagome continued. "Of course my farther also didn't do his own bandages and he didn't lie to me about what the doctors said to him. Well you can't lie about what they said since you didn't talk to them."

"What ar-"

"I'm not dumb Inuyasha; I know you somehow managed to get out of the hospital without permission. I've spent my whole life in hospitals because of my mom; I know a lot more than you do." She finished the bandaging his cut, but stayed on the floor and looked up at the now fidgety boy. "So what happened?"

"You got all worked up; I didn't know what the hell was going through that head of yours. So I convinced Miroku and Sesshoumaru to help me sneak out, and we managed to cause a scene and then escape out one of the emergency exits." He sighed when she gave him a look that a mother would shoot at their child when they stole from the cookie batter.

"Inuyasha, you're badly hurt. Now you're going to get some rest in my bed, so go lie down." Inuyasha shook his head.

"It's your bed, and it's your room. That means that you should sleep in it. I'm fine, really."

"Stop trying to lie to me, do you do this all the time when you're with me?" The look she gave him made him quickly shake his head. "Then go lie down." She walked on the other side of the bed, slowly pulling him over to lie on the bed. Once he was settle, she began to stand up but was stopped when an arm circled around her waist and brought her back down. She made a soft squeak before looking back at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" A blush tinted her cheeks lightly.

"If I have to rest, so do you." She lied down so her face was level with his, though when her head hit the pillow she felt very tired. She yawned slightly, but tried to cover it up and started to talk.

"Inuyasha I don't-" He cut her off suddenly.

"Just sleep Oka?" Kagome nodded slightly and rolled to face the wall to hide the smile on her face. She felt the arm around her move slightly before relaxing again, but she said nothing to him about moving it. Sleep came faster to them then they thought, and it slowly lulled them from the real world peacefully, never making a sound.

**Well there's a cute little ending for this chapter, and as you can tell, the relationship between Inu and Kags has taken a turn for the better. I am sad to say this, but there are only three more chapters for this story! I know I know, it's always sad to see a story end. But the GOOD news is, I'm already starting a new story. I don't think it will be up till January of 2006, but it's still a start! **

"_Finding a mate takes time, there is nothing wrong with you Rin." Silence followed the last comment as the night air blew past them. Even the slight frost in the air couldn't cool Rin down. Rin' gaze now fell on Sesshoumaru, who was already looking at her._

"_You really mean that Sesshoumaru?" Rin' voice quivered as she tried to contain her emotions. She could feel her lungs gasp for air, her mind forgetting how to breath. When she didn't see any sense of confirmation, fear shook in her body. **Oh gods please don't tell me he was just being stupid. Please tell me that he really meant it**. "Sesshoumaru?"_

_Rin's eyes opened wider when she felt Sesshoumaru pull her closer to him, making her blush deeply. She tried to hide her surprise, though Rin knew he could tell she was dumbfounded. He had a way of knowing her emotions better than anyone else, making her feel guilt for her previous statement. **He probably knows me better than anyone else now, since I seem to tell him everything. He never asks me either, I just feel...even if he doesn't care, I want him to know. **_

"_If you are accusing me of lying, then I will answer with a no. I do not lie, only cowards would shield the truth." Rin tried not to smile at Sesshoumaru's complicated explanation._

"_Why don't you ever just say no?" She whispered lightly, her lips brushing against his before closing the space between the two, the night sky watching in wonder. _

_**Chapter 23- Girl Tricks Work Wonders**_


	23. Girl Tricks Work Wonders

**Disclaimer- Don't own him...yea, I know it's Tues, give me a break! One day late!**

**_Chapter 23- Girl Tricks Work Wonders_**

"Oh-" Rin looked over at Sango in shock

"My-" Sango couldn't hold down the excitement in her voice.

"GOD!" Both screamed, breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"If you do that again they're going to wake up and then we'll all get caught." Miroku whispered harshly, peering into the peaceful room where his two tired friends now laid.

"Humans." Sesshoumaru muttered, rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Well excuse us for finding this so sweet of Inuyasha." Sango said defensively.

"Kagome usually would have freaked out instead of letting him sleep with her!" Rin thought about what she had just said before she quickly reworded herself, watching the perverted grin slide onto Miroku's face. "Let him sleep next to her in the same bed."

"I'm so proud of my best friend, sleeping with women." Miroku said.

"The hanyou did grab her without her consent." Sesshoumaru replied.

"But she could have told him to let go. She knows he would if she asked him to."

"He shushed her."

"She could of said it if she was uncomfortable sleeping next to him."

"Maybe he put her under a spell and right now he is feeing on her brain and-" Miroku stopped his rambling as he felt his friends' gazes on him. "What?"

"You're impossible." Sango said. Miroku just smiled.

"But at least I'm creative."

"Or he's just been hanging out with Inuyasha too long and has gotten weirder." Sango said, making Miroku glance over at her.

"Are you calling me weird?"

"No, why would I ever do that?" Miroku smirked and pushed Sango against the hall wall, lightly tickling her stomach. "AH! Miroku you pe-pervert, st-stop!" Miroku only started laughing, slowly stopping. Rin sighed as she turned away from the group and started to walk down the hall. Her eyes were on the floor as she continued to walk, not noticing the looks that her friends now sent towards her. Miroku and Sango stole a glance at each other when she turned a corner leading towards a small room that was no longer used for patients because of the small balcony that was ordered to be put on by one of the rich patients that used to reside in the hospice. Sesshoumaru just watched her, confused by her actions. Sesshoumaru glanced over at him friends, who were now staring at him.

"Why is it that you humans are staring at me? I didn't do anything this time." Sesshoumaru asked fiercely, stepping away from them slightly.

"Why aren't you going after her already?" Sango asked. Sesshoumaru pushed his eyebrows together in confusion as he stared at her, making her push her hand through her dark hair. "You are going after her, right?"

"Why should I?" Sesshoumaru looked back in the direction Rin had gone, debating if he should follow that same path searching after her.

"Because she's your gir-" Miroku cut her off quickly, Sesshoumaru could kill him in a single swipe.

"She might need someone to talk to, and you might be the better out of the three of us. Just go see what's wrong with her, and then try and help her out." Sango smiled as she pushed the reluctant Sesshoumaru in the direction Rin took, though managed to keep it so Sesshoumaru wouldn't become upset. The more time Sesshoumaru would have thinking about it, the bigger the chance he would realize that Sango would be the best person to go.

"Fine, but I'm coming back if she yells at me." Sesshoumaru said, irritating Sango as she shoved him again.

"Just shut up and go!" She shouted.

"Human I could kill you right now." At the flames that now surrounded Sango, Sesshoumaru only sighed. "Oka fine." Sesshoumaru stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked down the hall, looking around to see nobody around. He relaxed slightly as he let his thoughts take over his mind, not being able to think coherently in a while.

Sesshoumaru slowly stopped in the room that once held the richest man in town He looked around the dark room, admiring how well kept the room still looked. He walkedout onto the balcony slowly, the night's balmy lips brushing past his arms. His amber eyes found Rin, who was not leaning on the railing of the balcony, facing the small town. Though it was dark, the lights of many stores and houses were still on, making the town almost look like the night's sky, filled with glowing stars.

"What do you want?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru froze for a moment, not knowing she found out he was there.

"Sango sent me to retrieve you after I found out what was bothering you." Sesshoumaru replied as he walked over to her. Rin didn't looked over at him at she kept her eyes outward, not moving her lips from the slight frown they were frozen in. "Do you want t-"

"Who says I even have a problem?" Rin snapped out.

"Your attitude will not help the situation."

"I do not have an attitude, you don't even know me!"

"I do too know you, and this isn't how you act. Stop acting like a spoiled child, girl."

"What if I don't want to tell you?" Rin pushed away from the railing only to cross her arms as she looked away from Sesshoumaru.

"Something has to be wrong if you're acting like this." The softness of his voice made her crossed arms slacken slightly, but her eyes stayed to her right.

"It's not fair." He leaned closer to her as she continued. "I come back from vacation to find out everyone is paired up. Everyone except me. And I hate being jealous, but I just can't help it. Seeing Miroku and Sango in there, and Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping next to each other only reminded me of what I don't have."

"Is that all that's bothering you? You're angered because everyone else has a mate you don't?"

"It means I'm doing something wrong. I'm not smart enough, or I'm not pretty enough. I don't know what it is, but I'm messing it up."

"Finding a mate takes time, there is nothing wrong with you Rin." Silence followed the last comment as the night air blew past them. Even the slight frost in the air couldn't cool Rin down. Rin' gaze now fell on Sesshoumaru, who was already looking at her.

"You really mean that Sesshoumaru?" Rin' voice quivered as she tried to contain her emotions. She could feel her lungs gasp for air, her mind forgetting how to breath. When she didn't see any sense of confirmation, fear shook in her body. _Oh gods please don't tell me he was just being stupid. Please tell me that he really meant it. _ "Sesshoumaru?"

Rin's eyes opened wider when she felt Sesshoumaru pull her closer to him, making her blush deeply. She tried to hide her surprise, though Rin knew he could tell she was dumbfounded. He had a way of knowing her emotions better than anyone else, making her feel guilt for her previous statement. _He probably knows me better than anyone else now, since I seem to tell him everything. He never asks me either, I just feel...even if he doesn't care, I want him to know. _

"If you are accusing me of lying, then I will answer with a no. I do not lie, only cowards would shield the truth." Rin tried not to smile at Sesshoumaru's complicated explanation.

"Why don't you ever just say no?" She whispered lightly, her lips brushing against his before closing the space between the two, the night sky watching in wonder.

The first thing she noticed how soft his lips felt against hers. Though most of her friends had mastered the art of kissing, Rin had never been one to carelessly throw her lips on some unknown victim. From the stories that they told her, Rin had always gotten the feeling that a kiss would be like a dog licking her. (NO pun intended...poor Sesshoumaru...) Slimy, wet, and disgusting. Since her friend Amber had told her about how she once got drooled on by the boy she was kissing, Rin had no desire to kiss anyone.

Sesshoumaru was changing her mind fast. Even though Sesshoumaru and she had experimented with their lips before, having VERY rare special moments, the kisses were barley longer than a moment. Even then it hadn't been as amazing as this, making her tense even worse when she realized that this was the first time she had instigated the kiss.

Sesshoumaru didn't think that the moment could have been better, though he would never show it. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, lightly pulling his lips away from Rin', much too both partner's own protests. He watched her gasp for air before she looked up at him. He kept her gaze as best he could, ignoring his trembling hands and his reddened cheeks. (Me: Try to picture that for a moment...I know it takes a lot of concentration but just try...)

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru." Rin mumbled, slowly pushing away from him. She stood speechless, staring at him with wide eyes. "I didn't mean to-I just…well I don't know really."

"You kissed me." Sesshoumaru said bluntly. Rin nodded as she heard his reaction.

"Yea."

"I see...why?" He asked, looking away from Rin and back out to the watchful sky. Sesshoumaru stayed still, debating what to tell her.

"I don't want you to know, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Rin…"

"This is too cute!" Sesshoumaru and Rin stared at the window that Sango was hanging out of.

"Were you…you were spying!" Rin screamed, mortification filling her features. Miroku lifted his head, acknowledging that he was there. "Miroku, you were there too?" Miroku nodded his head.

"Well Inuyasha and Kagome spied on us, you and Sesshoumaru spied on them, so we had to spy on you two to make the circle complete." Miroku replied.

"Eh, oh well." Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"So you two just had the urge to watch us?" Rin asked, walking towards the room. Sango paused to think before nodding.

"You could say that."

"At least the rest of us were there on accident. I and Rin stumbled on Inuyasha and the human, and those two were hiding when you two came." Sesshoumaru followed Rin back into the room and into the hall where Miroku and Sango were waiting for them. The four slowly trudged into the waiting room, the sleep they had been deprived for the past couple days draining them. The place was empty except for a few nurses that were cleaning up. All four sat down in the chairs near the corner of the waiting room after Miroku convinced them not to go near the middle of the room. He didn't trust the nurses and believed they were from another planet.

"Well now that you two have joined the club of being the spied on, how does it feel?" Miroku asked.

"Knowing that our friends were watching our ever moment? Pretty good." Sarcasm dripped from Rin' voice. "At least we didn't flip out like Inuyasha and Kagome did to us."

"It was Inuyasha who flipped out. The woman was knocked out at the time." Sesshoumaru corrected.

"Whatever. The fact is that those two are never going to get together unless they get a little push from us." Sango said. Miroku stared at Sango who was now cackling evilly, making him edge a little bit away from her. A small glint of mischief filled her eyes, making Miroku realize what Sango was up to. Unlike Sesshoumaru and Rin, Miroku had known Sango well over five years, which meant he had known her special plans and how they always seemed to involve him and trouble.

"What are you planning San?" Rin asked curiously.

"What if we 'help' those two love birds out?"

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Rin said, the evil glint seeming like a contagious disease. Sadly for the boys, Rin had just caught it.

"I'm scared." Miroku whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"Weakling." Miroku replied, looking at the girls. Slowly, both boys stood up and backed away from the girls, though they weren't fast enough.

"Now where do you two think you're going? Sango asked, standing up quickly and walking up to Miroku.

"We need you two for this plan." Rin stood in front of Sesshoumaru, who was now backed against the waiting room wall. One of the nurses passed by, slightly giggling when Miroku yelled for help. She kept walking, dimming the lights in the waiting room and leaving the teens on their own.

"You traitor!" Miroku called out to the nurse, though he doubted he would get a response. He looked at the girl in front of him, laughing fretfully. "Us? You don't need us so we're just going to see how many sick people there are in the hospital so-" Miroku couldn't continue his sentence because Sango covered his mouth with her hand.

"Save it for someone who doesn't have blackmail on you." Sango pulled her hand away when she felt something slimy on her hand. "Miroku, you licked my hand!"

"Blackmail!"

"What do you think the others would think about that time when we were at your house and you asked me if I liked you. No wait, that wasn't how you put it, more like h-" Now it was Miroku's turn to cover Sango's mouth.

"Alright I'll help you, just shut up about the whole 'liking me' thing!" Sango nodded and Miroku pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"Don't worry Miroku, I won't tell them about the song." She whispered, causing him to blush lightly at the small reminder. Miroku looked over at Rin and Sesshoumaru, who were now arguing.

"Come on Sesshy."

"No."

"It's for a good cause."

"You're sticking you're little nose where it doesn't belong." At the mention of her nose, Rin's nose twitched making Sesshoumaru smirk. "Even your nose knows it."

"We're just helping them."

"They can do it on their own."

"Oh please Sesshy!"

"Don't you even pull that trick, my answer is no."

"Pretty please?"

"…No, I said no."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Damnit Rin, don't do that!" He shouted, causing her to pull back slightly as if she was burned. He sighed when he saw tears in her eyes, pulling her back to him. "Fine, I'll help you." Rin's tears disappeared in an instant as she squealed in excitement. She ran over to Sango, victory walking close behind her.

"Well, is he in?" Rin asked, getting an enthusiastic nod from Sango. "Good, so is Sesshoumaru!"

"You two are evil." Both giggles at Sesshoumaru's remark.

"All girls are evil Miroku; we just don't realize it until we are older. But then it's too late to stop them." Miroku replied, clutching his heart in dismay to add a touch of drama. Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes at his friend before looking back at the girls.

"I'm glad that you guys have finally realized that we have the control." Sango said, sitting back into the chairs they had grown accustom to. Rin laughed and followed Sango's lead as the boy's stared at them.

"What are you two going to do now?" Miroku asked.

"We're working on the plan." Sango replied.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Sit with us and we'll explain the plan to you." Rin quickly looked over at them before getting herself comfortable. Sesshoumaru looked over at Miroku before speaking.

"Do you think we should trust them?"

"Well I don't know if they have joined forces with the nurses, so I don't think so." Miroku replied. Sesshoumaru nodded before walking towards the girls. "What are you doing!"

"You said I shouldn't trust them, so that means they are Oka." Sesshoumaru replied before sitting down next to Rin. Miroku mumbled under his breath before he took his seat next to Sango. "So what is this evil plan of yours Sango Yuami Hiraikotsu?" Sango froze as she looked over at Be, anger flaring her eyes.

"Don't call me that!" Miroku just smirked.

"But it's your name."

"I hate it."

"Only because it came from your aunt." Sango was never close with her aunt, so she hated the fact that her name came from her loathed aunt. Sango didn't seem to mind her until Yuami had met Miroku, who always felt the pure hatred that Sango felt for her aunt was his fault.

Flashback

"Sango, I love what your mom did with the house!" Miroku laughed when Kagome was attacked by Sango, who had jumped on her back when she wasn't looking. The girls now rolled on the floor, catching a lot of looks from the many people in the house. Both girls' dresses were covered in dirt, making them burst out in laughter.

"Sango Yuami Hiraikotsu, Kagome Ami Higurashi! What do you two think you two are doing?" Both girls looked up guiltily at the older woman, though they couldn't help but smile at the look the mother's look. Kagome had always considered Sango's mother like her own, so the fact she was getting scolded once again didn't faze her.

"We are just simply having some fun at a Christmas party, what are you doing?" Sango asked innocently, though her mother only shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you three?" Miroku's eyes widened as she looked at all three of them, sighing in frustration.

"Look what you two do, getting me in trouble when I don't do anything!" Miroku said, making all three girls laugh. Suddenly the door in the front of the house slammed shut and all sound stopped as everyone stared at the door, seeing the one person that Sango was hoping wouldn't attend the party. In came Aunt Yuami, walking in like she owned the world. She smiled when she walked over to Sango's mother, hugging her tightly.

"Hello Trisha, it's been so long since I've seen you!" She said cheerfully, making Trisha smile weakly.

"Hello Yuami." Trisha replied. Yuami glanced over at her niece, smiling.

"Is that little Sango?"

"Yes Aunt Yuami, it's me." Sango said, slowly dusting herself off and pulling her and Kagome up.

"Who is this beautiful girl with you?" Yuami grabbed Kagome's hand and shook it.

"That's Kagome, and my other friend is Miroku." Sango strained out. "But now we really need to go." Yuami stopped as she looked at Miroku, who was now shifting uncomfortably.

"Well he seems a little deprived of money." Sango's eyes widened in pure shock at Yuami's words. Kagome pulled away slightly and quickly glanced over at Miroku, who was now staring at the floor, embarrassed. Kagome felt a horrible knot in her stomach coil up tightly, feeling slightly embarrassed at the fact that she had gotten away from the insult because she borrowed a dress from Sango.

Sango was very rich, since her grandfather was one of the richest men in the world. He had passed away when she was five, and he had always loved both his daughter and his granddaughter. He left almost all of his fortunes to them, which was one of the only reasons why they kept the house they had. Yuami had gotten the remaining money, which was still a good sum amount of money.

Miroku on the other hand was what most people considered middle class. Though he wasn't too rich, they weren't begging for money on the streets. Kagome and Miroku were about the same level of money, so she felt hurt by the words that Rebecca had said.

"That's not true! He is not unfortunate or whatever you said. Miroku is perfectly fine the way he is." Sango shouted, causing Yuami to laugh.

"Oh I sure he is, honey, but I'm surprised that he is somewhere like here." Yuami said pretentiously.

"Now Yuami…" Trisha started, but Sango cut her out.

"Just because grandpa left you with money doesn't mean that you have the right to say if other people if they are rich or not! I hate when you act like this, in fact, I just hate it when you come places and expect people to bow down to you like some type of goddess!"

"Now is that the way a lady talks to a person?" Yuami asked, making Sango cross her arms. By now the entire party was watching, though Sango didn't care.

"Don't you understand I don't want to act like a perfect lady? I like being who I am and hanging out with who I want and having fun the way I want to! You can't change that, and neither can anyone else." With the strong statement, Sango grabbed both of her friend's hands and walked away from the flabbergasted woman.

"And you just walked out?" Rin asked in astonishment. Sango nodded before crossing her arms.

"It was either that or punch my own aunt in the face, and I seriously doubt that would look good for my mom." Sango replied before sighing. "My aunt likes to flaunt the fact that my grandfather was rich. In my opinion, it didn't really matter how rich we got after he died, the fact was that I had lost my grandfather and my mom lost her dad. He was a really honest and likeable man, but I was so young that I barley remember him. My mom was impacted pretty hard, but my aunt doesn't seem to care. But who cares about her, let's just get back to what we were talking about before."

"Right, so the plan is pretty simple. Kagome and Inuyasha know that they like each other, yet they won't admit it. So we'll just do it for them." Rin explained.

"What do you mean, for them?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well I and Rin will talk to Kagome in my room, making her admit how she feels for Inuyasha. Of course, you three, being the curious ones you are, will be spying on us when we talk." Sango explained, pride filling her voice. Miroku smiled brightly after the explanation.

"I like this plan! I'm in." Sango rolled her eyes.

"You already were in."

"Yea, but now I get to spy!"

"Miroku just shut up." Sango exclaimed, stepping on his foot. Miroku yelped before glaring at her.

"We won't be able to do this plan till she gets out of the hospital. That could be days, months, years!" Miroku said, flailing his arms in the air.

"She gets out in three days." Rin stated simply, crashing Miroku's idea. "We'll just have to wait till then."

**Sometimes I wonder about Miroku's state of mind. But you've gotta love him, he's such a weirdo! Anyways, like how it came out? A lot of people were wondering about the Sessh/Rin fluff, so there it is! Hope you liked it, and here is the preview for the next chapter.**

"_Oka you two, why are you trying to barge into Sango's room and tell us that you want your room back? As you can see, this is your sister's room and yours is the next one over." Souten smirked and stepped forwards._

"_We came here be-" Souten was stopped by Rin's final attempt to keep their plan a secret. _

"_Because they know I owe them each ten dollars for the store, right?" Rin quickly shoved her hand down her pockets and pulled out the money, throwing it at them. Dollar signs sprung into Souten's eyes as she grabbed the money. Souten's favorite thing besides snitching was money. _

"_That's exactly why we were here. When we said room, we meant money. It's just easier to say. Plus it gets you all confused" Kohaku said, using his best lying skills against Kagome. She bought it faster then they were going to buy their candy. _

"_Well Oka boys, shouldn't you go buy your candy now?" Sango asked, a warning smile smeared on her lips. Both nodded and started to walk away, causing cheers to explode in Rin and Sango's heads. But when Souten came back with a wicked smile on her face, they knew they were in trouble._

"_You better have those three boys out of our room by the time we get back."_

_**Chapter 24- Younger Siblings...Ugh!**_


	24. Little SiblingsUgh!

**Disclaimer- Don't own him...I wiiiish I did though...so sad...**

**_Chapter 24-Little Siblings...ugh! _**

"So you just kissed him right there?" Rin' face flushed as she looked over at Kagome before nodding. Sango laughed as she tried to form coherent sentences.

"I almost died in laughter." Sango said between huffs of laughter. Rin only glared at the hysterical girl before grabbing a pillow from her bed and throwing it at her. It skimmed Sango's head.

"So this all happened while I was sleeping?"

"Oh you mean while you and Inuyasha slept together?" Rin asked, passing her blush to Kagome, who was unwilling to receive it.

"Don't say it like that!"

"Why not, it's what you two were doing." Sango's tone was anything but innocent. A fire seemed to engulf Kagome's cheeks.

"Miroku is getting to you two! We were sleeping in the same bed, nothing more, and nothing less." Rin rolled her eyes as she looked over at Kagome, exhaustion from the situation reflecting in her eyes.

"Kagome, when are you going to tell us how you really feel about Inuyasha? We're all walking around it and tiptoeing over it like it's glass and will break with too much pressure. Why won't you just tell us how you feel about him and get it over with?" Kagome stole a glance out Sango's window, her eyes deep and searching. It was as if she was long to find the untold truth in the blue skies above.

"Rin, I wish I could tell you what I felt. I wish I could even understand what I'm feeling now, but everything is just so confusing between Kikyo and the accident and everything else in-between." Sympathy fell from the two friend's eyes, who were watching the unfocused girl.

"Well what do you think you are feeling? Or at least about Inuyasha?" Sango asked, the piece the plan slowly falling into place.

"He ju-" Kagome stopped when she head a knock on the door, causing her thoughts to shatter. Both Rin and Sango glared menacingly at the door, planning to kill whoever ruined their secret mission.

"Just ignore it Kagome, now what were you about to say?" Rin asked, her voice slowly losing its patience.

"Aren't you going to answer the door?" Kagome asked.

"No, it's not important." The second knock came faster than the first, causing Rin to mutter under her breath. "What do you want?"

"We want our room back!" A young voice caught the three girls off guard. A small look of confusion streamed across her face as she looked over at the other two girls, who looked like deer caught in headlights.

"What are they talking about? We're not in their room." Kagome said, though both girls ignored her.

"Souten, I thought you and Kohaku were at soccer practice for at least another hour?" Rin asked, squeaking out the last word as dread filled her. _Please tell me this is all a dream and that our plan is not fully ruined! _

"We got out early. Our coach was trying to show us some professional moves and he ended up falling and hurting himself, so we all had to go home. So the deal is off, we want our rooms back now!" A second voice entered the conversation, causing Kagome to stand up. She walked over and opened the door, crossing her arms the two younger kids. One started right back her with a loopy grin on his face, while the other only grimaced.

Souten was the younger of the two siblings. Her mouth was her favorite part of her body because she loved to blab. If anyone anywhere had a secret and Souten found out, the rest of the town would know about it. But she never seemed to get in trouble, her smile of apology tricking them every time. Anyone over 18 seemed hypnotized by her sorrowful look, and would let her off the hook with just a warning.

Kohaku on the other hand was older and much more dangerous. His brown eyes sparkled with danger, trying things that normal 10 year olds wouldn't do. He had the same black hair as his younger sister, though Kagome could hardly compare them. Kohaku did much more intense stunts, which usually ended him grounded. But he didn't mind, and would wait for the punishment to be lifted before he went off to try another stunt. While Souten got away from punishment, more people knew Kohaku for his tricks.

"Oka boys, why are you trying to barge into Sango's room and tell us that you want your room back? As you can see, this is your sister's room and yours is the next one over." Souten smirked and stepped forwards.

"We came here be-" Souten was stopped by Rin's final attempt to keep their plan a secret.

"Because they know I owe them each ten dollars for the store, right?" Rin quickly shoved her hand down her pockets and pulled out the money, throwing it at them. Dollar signs sprung into Souten's eyes as she grabbed the money. Souten's favorite thing besides snitching was money.

"That's exactly why we were here. When we said room, we meant money. It's just easier to say. Plus it gets you all confused" Kohaku said, using his best lying skills against Kagome. She bought it faster then they were going to buy their candy.

"Well Oka boys, shouldn't you go buy your candy now?" Sango asked, a warning smile smeared on her lips. Both nodded and started to walk away, causing cheers to explode in Rin and Sango's heads. But when Souten came back with a wicked smile on her face, they knew they were in trouble.

"You better have those three boys out of our room by the time we get back."

"Souten!" Both girls screamed.

"Bye!" The snitched replied, leaving the awkward scene. Silence spread like the black plague in the room as each girl started at the doorway Souten had once been in.

"Guys, what was she talking about?" Kagome asked, the puzzle finally falling together in her mind.

"I have no idea what so ever." Sango said quickly. "My siblings were probably hallucinating or something. Kagome, where are you going!" Kagome now stood in front of the boy's door, shoving it open and walking into its dark depths. There, three shadows scrambled around, trying to escape the eyes of their predator.

"Come out now or else I'll hit you!" Kagome warned slightly. There was no doubt in her voice as to whether she would attack or not.

"Oka, just don't hit us!" Kagome was surprised at the voice as she slowly flicked on the light to the room.

"Miroku? That means…Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are here too!" Slowly, the three spies emerged to confirm Kagome's assumption. "Boys, why are you here? Were you spying on us!" Kagome asked angrily, rage flooding in her eyes.

"Well we- I mean we were- well I was just-" Miroku stumbled over his words, knowing all too well they had been caught.

"What he's trying to say is we were just hanging out in the human's room when we overheard you talking." Sesshoumaru said, walking Kagome's rage flare slightly.

"So what you are trying to say is that you just so happened to be here and you just so happened to hear what we were saying? Do you boys think I'm stupid!" She heard the door slightly creek open and all eyes looked over to see Rin and Sango slowly walk in.

"Kagome, we didn't mean to make you mad." Sango said softly. Inuyasha stepped forwards, his hands raised.

"What do you mean we? I had nothing to do with this." Inuyasha said, Kagome looked at the other two boys, pure guilt written on their faces.

"The girls made us spy!" Miroku shouted, hiding behind Sesshoumaru.

"You little rat." Sango glared at him.

"I'd rather be a live rat than a dead boy."

"I could make you a dead rat."

"That's it, what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked, pulling the two boys next to Rin and Sango. Miroku made sure to stand on the other side of Sesshoumaru, keeping a safe distance from the girls.

"I think that I figured it out." Kagome said, slowly standing next to Inuyasha.

"Well then tell me." Inuyasha replied.

"They planned this. They made it so that you would listen to me, Sango, and Rin' conversation so that you would hear...things." Inuyasha shot a glare at the four prisoners, who avoided his gaze and looked anywhere but forward.

"Is that what you guys did?" Inuyasha asked, though he already knew the answer.

"If we say yes, will you kill us?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"I'll give you all to the count of three to get out of this room." Inuyasha replied. The three humans screamed and ran out, though Sesshoumaru stood in his place for a moment.

"I shall leave you two alone, though not because of your petty attempt to threaten me." Sesshoumaru made clear eye contact with Inuyasha before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Well that was dumb of them." Kagome said, sighing as she walked over and sat on Kohaku's bed. Inuyasha soon followed.

"They think of the dumbest plans." Inuyasha replied, laughing at his friends' stupidity. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha before smiling slightly, though enough to catch Inuyasha's attention. "Why are you smiling?" Kagome blushed and looked away; know that she had been caught.

"Oh I was just thinking is all." She replied, though she paused and took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, what are we exactly?" Kagome asked, changing the subject. Inuyasha was caught off guard by her simply said, yet very complicated question.

"What do you want us to be?" Kagome looked away from him and to the ground, which was hard to see through all the mess.

"I don't know really. One minute we're in a fight, the next were…" Inuyasha continued for her.

"Getting spied on?" Inuyasha smirked at the memory. "Not one of our better moments."

"That's the thing Inuyasha, we have so many memories and yet I feel like I just met you."

"Well at least you don't hate me like you used to."

"I never hated you!" Kagome said a quicker reaction that he had intended. "I don't know what I felt back then."

"Well how bout now?"

"What?"

"Kagome, what I was to know is what do you feel for me now. I know what I feel, that's for sure." Inuyasha pulled the dazed girl closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. "I knew as soon as that man tried to kill you. I wanted to rip that man's throat out and leave him there to die...I...I had never felt so much...fear before that night, and I-I never want to feel it again."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I didn't know how you would react. I...damnit I suck with words." Kagome felt Inuyasha's embrace tighten as he continued. "You...made me see things I didn't realize were there.I'm so used to people being scared because of who I am..._what _I am_-_."

"I've never seen you like that Inuyasha; you should know I'd never do that!" Kagome seemed shocked at the truth, though he only placed a finger against her lips.

"You can't even stop protecting me for a moment, can you?" He only chucked when she blushed before he continued. "I really do suck with words, you know that...so, might as well just spit it out." _Stop being such a wuss and just tell her already! _

"Tell me..."

"I-I..."Inuyasha bit back a lump in his throat when he saw her staring up at him, her deep brown eyes holding slight innocence. "I can't say it, but I can show you..." Before she had time to respond, Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers, never wanting to come back to reality. His lips gently cradled hers, praying she would respond. Breath seemed like an option, and Inuyasha had no intention of taking another swing at it if it meant separating from the girl that now grasp his shirt tightly.

Kagome's eyes squeezed tightly as she tried to sort through the haze that spread in her mind, slowly consuming it. How had she gotten into this position? When did her feelings get this intense? Why did it seem like she never had to breathe when she kissed him? Kagome couldn't take the time to answer any of these questions, his mouth coaxing her attention to him. No matter how difficult her life seemed, a simple movement such as this always seemed to wash away her stress.

Slowly, holding her closer, he pulled back. His gaze darted down to Kagome, who was now flushed.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, I...I have to go...but" Inuyasha leaned down to her ear, whispering. "I really do...I..." Kagome tried to form words, but her mouth stayed silent. Reluctantly, Inuyasha stood up and walked out, not even caring the other two girls were standing by the door.

"Don't go." Kagome whispered, though she heard the front door open, shutting quietly. Her stomach was racing with strong emotions and her shoulders were slack, a new emotion flooding through her body. Her eyes widened with realization as one word came to mind.

**There is only one chapter left of this story! I feel like I had just put this up, and now it's going to be done! I'm really sad and all, but I guess all good things must come to an end. Well, all things must come to an end. But if you still like this story, I will be having a new one come up soon! I don't know if it will be before or right after New Years, but it will be around that time! **

"_Don't go. Please don't leave me alone." She whispered, letting herself release all emotion she once held in. She was sick of holding back; she didn't want to let Inuyasha go._

"_Kagome I-" Inuyasha tried to talk but Kagome silenced him._

"_I'm sorry; I was so mean to you. I'm sorry I hurt you and yelled at you without thinking. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you told me not to move." Kagome looked up at him, eyes filled with water that had already soaked her face. Inuyasha could only hold her gaze. _

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, slowly placing his arms around her, trying anything to comfort her. She paused, letting her gaze travel to all her friends._

"_They all realized it. They all knew that it was true but I was so stubborn that I wouldn't listen to them. Rin told me to follow my heart and Miroku basically screamed at me. Sango has been telling me over and over again, while Sesshoumaru tried to explain it without me actually knowing. Hell, even Kikyo made me realize what I should go." Inuyasha watched her bright copper gaze fall back on him. _

"_What are you saying?" Inuyasha asked as he let his fingers wipe away tears from her eyes. More replaced them quickly._

"_Inuyasha I-"_

**_Chapter 25- Do I get a Happily Ever After?_**


	25. Do I get a Happily Ever After?

**Disclaimer- Sniff sniff This is sooo sad! I...don't own Inuyasha...thank you all for reading!**

_**Chapter 25- ******__Do I get a Happily Ever After? _

Kagome shook her head, now trying to erase the word from her mind. But no matter how hard she tried, she knew what she had thought. Suddenly, the door opened again, though she didn't bother to look up.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, slowly walking over to the bed and sitting down. Rin peeked in before she walked over.

"The boys left." Rin whispered. Kagome didn't make any movement. "Come on Kagome, say something to us."

"Kagome, we know what he did. Why didn't you say anything to him!" Kagome remained silent as the two girls looked at each other, before their gazes went back to their friend.

"We know how you feel Kagome." Rin said soothingly. Kagome tensed at these words.

"Don't be afraid to show it." Sango sat down on the other side of her close friend, who remained mute.

"You're letting him go."

"But we know you want him to come back." Kagome looked up at her two friends, tears filling her eyes.

"You're right." She whispered. The hidden emotion that she had pushed away slowly crept back into her head. She couldn't help but let it in; she just wanted to be happy. Kagome wanted to cry out from all the confusion that now fogged her mind like a marsh in a winter morning. She had fought with the mist for so long; she never realized that it had helped her without her knowing.

Kagome felt a soft hand on each on her shoulders. She looked at Rin on her left, then Sango on her right. Both were smiling as she stood up, letting their hands fall onto the cotton sheets. She quickly looked back at them, as if asking if they were following.

"Can we come, or should we stay here?" Rin asked. Sango pushed herself off the bed as she walked up to Kagome.

"If you want, we'll go and hold Kikyo back." Sango said as she stood and walked over to her two friends.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked, slightly confused at what she meant."

"Yea, she was coming out of her house when the boys left. She's probably is flirting with him right now that bitch." Kagome looked over at Rin as she giggled slightly. "Well she is one."

"Wow Rin, I didn't know you had it in you." Sango smirk as Rin stared at her feet and clasped her hands together.

"I didn't mean to swear, I just did."

"Well congratulate you."

"Yea well let's go kick some girl butt!" Sango rolled her eyes.

"You're getting there." Kagome didn't hear the conversation as she walked out of the room, once again her voice contained. She could hear Rin and Sango quickly following her as she walked down the stairs. Kagome slowly opened the front door as she looked down the road. Her eyes scanned the road until she saw him. She could hear him talking, no emotion in his voice. She inwardly cringed as she remembered how he gotten that way. All of the muscles in her body tensed, freezing her in her spot.

"You can do this Kagome; don't let anyone get in your way." Sango whispered. Kagome slowly nodded as she saw Kikyo and Kagura, both flirting like it was going out of style. Neither Miroku nor Inuyasha seemed to notice. Sango and Rin watched as Kagome refused to move from her spot.

"I'm not sure if she's going to be able to do this." Sango whispered to Rin, who stayed silent for a moment.

"Well then I guess there's a time to sacrifice your own feelings for your friend." Rin said.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked, though Rin was already walking towards the group of people near the end of her lawn. Sesshoumaru looked up from his conversation with the boys and noticed Rin walking towards him. He smiled slightly when she stopped, though the seriousness of her face made it disappear quickly.

"Rin, is something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked as she looked back at Kagome. Seeking the uncertainty in her blue orbs pushed Rin forward.

"Sesshoumaru, I really like you, it may even be love. And that's all I can give you." Rin stated bluntly before she pulled on his shirt and lightly kissed him, closing her eyes in embarrassment. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as she pulled away from him. She looked over at him before quickly turning back to face Kagome and Sango, who were both speechless. Rin smiled slightly and motioned for Sango to come. Slowly, Sango walked over.

"Tell him how you feel." Rin whispered.

"Are you crazy?" Sango stole a glance at Miroku, who was looking at her, puzzled.

"Do it for Kagome. She needs the confidence boost. If she sees us both do it, it'll be easier for her." Sango pause before walking up to Miroku, feeling Kagura's glare on her. She simply brushed her off as she stood in front of Miroku.

"We've been going out for a while, which means that you know I like you. But now it's different ever since I realize that Kagura liked you, I felt…jealous."

"You were jealous of Kagura?" Miroku asked, making Sango nod.

"I don't mean to but it just happens. And I think that because of this, I realized something. I...I think I love you!" Sango's eyes widened at her confession. She was embarrassed as she looked towards the ground. She felt all eyes on her, making her shift her feet slightly. Her blush spread as she waited for a rude comment or a fit laughter. But none came.

"Do you really mean it?" A light hand cupped her cheek, guiding her face back up so Miroku could catch her eyes.

"I do with all my heart. You can be perverted at times, and sometimes I just want to hit you...but I really do..." Miroku smiled at her admission.

"Good because I would hate a one sided relationship." His lips covered hers as Kagura screamed with anger. Sango felt like crying as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Rin giggled as Sesshoumaru clapped, a smirk pointed towards his friend.

"Well it seems that the bozo did something right for once." Miroku pulled away from Sango only to glare at Sesshoumaru.

"Leave him alone, he's just excited that Rin will give him the time of day." Sango replied before looking back at Kagome. She held Kagome's gaze as she felt silence surround the area. Kagome's eyes shined with thankfulness for Rin and Sango.

"They did this all for me." Kagome whispered as she slowly walked towards the group. Inuyasha looked over at her, eyes blazing with sadness. Kagome looked up at him and started to walk towards Inuyasha, soon breaking out into a run. She didn't care how dumb she looked as she wiped her eyes, or how messed up her hair was. All she cared about was him. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt Kagome run into him. He could feel her sobbing into his shirt as she hugged him tightly.

"Don't go. Please don't leave me alone." She whispered, letting herself release all emotion she once held in. She was sick of holding back; she didn't want to let Inuyasha go.

"Kagome I-" Inuyasha tried to talk but Kagome silenced him.

"I'm sorry; I was so mean to you. I'm sorry I hurt you and yelled at you without thinking. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you told me not to move." Kagome looked up at him, eyes filled with water that had already soaked her face. Inuyasha could only hold her gaze.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, slowly placing his arms around her, trying anything to comfort her. She paused, letting her gaze travel to all her friends.

"They all realized it. They all knew that it was true but I was so stubborn that I wouldn't listen to them. Rin told me to follow my heart and Miroku basically screamed at me. Sango has been telling me over and over again, while Sesshoumaru tried to explain it without me actually knowing. Hell, even Kikyo made me realize what I should go." Inuyasha watched her bright copper gaze fall back on him.

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha asked as he let his fingers wipe away tears from her eyes. More replaced them quickly.

"Inuyasha I-" She was cut off by Kikyo, who now was realizing what was going on.

"If you think I'm just going to sit by and let you do this, then you are sadly mistaken. Inuyasha is mine, and I will not let you ruin it for me." Kikyo had finally broke Kagome's control as she looked straight back at Kikyo.

"You know what Kikyo. You're a-a bitch! All you do is toy with boys and seek out the cutest eye candy for your sick pleasure. I have never seen you go out with a guy for more than a month. You get bored with then and toss them as soon as another piece of candy intrigues you. But not with Inuyasha. So why don't you just do us all a favor and go stand on the corner where you belong!" Kagome never let her gaze waver from Kikyo's eyes, which were now surprised and wide. Kikyo blinked a couple of times before she screamed in defeat and stormed towards her house, Kagura quick on her heels.

"I'm glad that's over." Sesshoumaru whispered to Rin, who nodded though didn't speak.

"Kagome, what were you going to say to me?" Inuyasha asked as she kept her gaze on the ground. Pink flushed her face as she looked back up at him.

"I just wanted to say…Inuyasha, I love you!" Kagome looked up at his surprised reaction. "I just couldn't bear to lose love again. I just couldn't lose you."

"I..." He took a deep breath before smiling weakly. "I love you too..." She placed her hands on both sides of his face and pulled him down to her lips, closing her eyes and finally relaxing. Her body was drained from all emotion, every dam that once stood in her heart gone. The walls the surrounded her soul were broken by her own words.

As soon as she felt his hands on hers, she pulled back. Her face was flushed and she stared up at the boy in front of her, watching to see what he did next. He slowly took her hands and laced them around his neck before letting go of them. He dropped his hands to her hips, holding her close as she continued to stare up in confusion.

"I don't know about you." He said, pressing his forehead against hers before smiling. "But in every love movie I've been forced to watch, the guy is the one who kissed the girl, not the other way around." Inuyasha whispered Kagome's cheeks enflaming in a blush.

"Sorry." She whispered, though he just smirked.

"Well now I have to fix it." Inuyasha let his lips fall on her once again, which she didn't mind. Sesshoumaru and Miroku both smirked at Inuyasha, while Rin and Sango cooed at his sweetness. Kagome just sighed happily as she let his pull back slightly, kissing her cheek.

"I love you." Inuyasha repeated, but that time was different Kagome no longer had to hide away in her own heart. Inuyasha had fixed her and made her much better than she could ever imagine. She would always have the pain and sorrow for her uncle's death, but it wouldn't rule her life.

"I love you too." Kagome whispered, the words seeming foreign to her. When they heard clapping, both looked around to see the four mischievous teens behind them.

"Seems like the idiots got some sense." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"It brings a tear to my eyes knowing that my baby girl is growing up." Rin pretended to cry.

"Just yesterday we were making him spy on the girls. No wait that was only an hour ago." Miroku laughed at his own joke.

"It was just like a fairytale." Sango blew her nose into Miroku's sleeve jokingly. Miroku just smirked and pulled Sango into a backwards hug, her back against his chest. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his immature friends before he grabbed Rin' hand.

"Now who's acting like the movies?" Kagome asked.

"We must have made so interested, they made a sequel." Inuyasha replied. Miroku just shrugged.

"Sure we can go with that." Sango laughed slightly.

"We will never be as good as the originals though." Kagome and Inuyasha stole a glance at each other before smiling.

"You're right, you can't." Inuyasha replied, grabbing Kagome's hand and taking off down the street. He knew his friends would soon follow. Not like he care, he was just happy at how everything ended.

Kagome laughed as she looked straight ahead. The same rule applied for her life. She wouldn't sulk in the past like before. She now had control. She had her friends. She had Inuyasha. She smiled at the little thought. Finally the puzzle was in its place. All was now right. She knew that it wouldn't last long, and knowing her friends, another problem will erupt soon. But she would enjoy it while it lasted.

"Pig pile!" Kagome heard Sango scream and before could move, he and Inuyasha were tackled to the side of the road and onto the grass by the others. Each laughed as they slowly rolled over to the side and stared up at the sky.

"This has been an awkward day." Kagome said after a moment of silence.

"More like exciting." Inuyasha replied.

"Maybe even wonderful?" Sango suggested.

"Defiantly crazy." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"And I guess fun." Rin smiled slightly.

"Seemed pretty normal to me." Everyone stared at Miroku before breaking out in laughter.

"No matter what kind of day it is, we're going to be there for each other." Kagome smiled as she heard everyone's unique way of agreeing. She felt a hand slip into hers, making her looked over at Inuyasha, who smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Forever?" He whispered.

"Forever." She replied, her eyes shining with pure happiness now that she had found Inuyasha. And she would stay with him. Forever.

**The End**

**WHAAAAAAAH! I'm so sad now, I can't believe that this whole thing is over! I'm really happy that a lot of people liked my story, 461 reviews! I can't believe that you all stayed with the story, I'm really depressed that this is over though. Well since I don't have another chapter to show the preview, I guess I can show you the preview of my new story, which will be out soon!**

_I always hated when autumn came around. Every time it came, it just had to make summer disappear, which meant two things that I detested. One, school started again. I could handle that, I had my friends like Sango and Shippo to keep me sane. The other thing was my birthday, which was exactly on October 4th. This year I would be turning eighteen, and my friends would be on my case twice as much about birthday presents. But this year, me finally turning into an adult quickly became the least of my worries. After all, how was I supposed to predict that one of my birthday surprises would shock us all, even the ones giving it to me? Confused yet? Maybe I should start at the beginning then. Or to be more exact, September 12th._

_**New Story- A Birthday Mistake**_


End file.
